Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED Sequel to The Institute Sloane manages to take Sam and replace his clone with the others. Can they find the real Sam before its too late? Hurt!SamX2, Original and Clone! Hurt!Dean. Mayhem ensues. Rated for violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE ... Memories bitter and sweet?

_Flinching Dean watched as Sam endured the punishment without uttering a sound. How can he ... how is he doing it without making any sound - without screaming?_

_His breath caught in his throat as he lifted his arm to inflict another blow across Sam's stomach. After six strokes, Sam's head lifted and his body tensed as though he could sense when the next blow was coming._

_Pulling his arm back to deliver the final blow, he found himself hesitating as he glanced over his shoulder, hardened his resolve, and his aim was true the whip slicing through Sam's skin splitting it open to expose muscle, tendon and bone._

_Sam's body shook but he remained silent, passive, waiting for the next order or for any sign of contact, communication._

Panting heavily, Dean sat up staring around his surroundings with wild-eyes. Stillness encased the room, the only sounds came from the window where tree branches hit the glass. Tap, scratch, tap, scratch.

He took a deep breath and stared over at the empty bed next to his; scrubbing at his face with the heels of his hands, he frowned and tried to peer into the semi-darkness. 'Sam?' He called out his voice, gravely and heavy with sleep, 'Sam?'

A mumbled voice came from the bathroom. Sighing heavily, Dean went to slide back into his still warm sheets when he noticed that there was no light on in the bathroom, no sound of water any sign of life. 'Sammy? You okay?' He threw back his sheets and climbed out of the bed, stumbled and swore under his breath as he connected his toe with a chair leg, yawning he hopped to the door and wrenched it open, 'What do you think you are doing Sammy?'

Sam stood at attention in front of the mirror staring at his reflection; with diamond shaped tears falling down his cheeks. The oppressive silence save for the tap, scratch, tap, scratch at the windows of their motel room got to Dean and shivers ran down his spine.

Sam raised a hand slowly to his hair, fingering the new growth and dropped it again.

'Dude,' Dean inched forward to his brother's side, 'talk to me Sammy.'

'Subject twenty-two … I am subject twenty-two.'

'Jesus Sam … it's over, it's all over.' Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and forced eye contact.

'Who … Dean,' Sam blinked and stared down at him confusion written across his face, 'what's happening?'

'Sammy, you okay dude?'

'I – I don't know,' Sam said pushing past Dean he headed into the main room.

Sinking down on the end of his bed Sam buried his head in his hands. 'I don't understand.'

'Don't understand what Sam?' Dean winced at the harshness of his own voice.

'What did I do to them? Why did … why me?'

'Ah Sammy…'

'You were there weren't you?' Sam slumped forward staring at a stain on the carpet, his voice emotionless, 'in that room … the doctor and – and you.'

'Sammy please …'

'No, no I'm sorry Dean I am so sorry.'

'What the fuck you got to be sorry about Sam you were the victim.'

'How?'

'They took … no damn it Sam we're not going to get into this.'

'Into what Dean?' Sam looked up and met Dean's gaze for a second before dropping it back to the stain. Dean opened his mouth to reply but no words came out instead he strode to the bathroom and slammed the door; the hinges groaning in protest breaking the tense silence. 'A guilt-fest Sammy,' the words whispered so soft but hung in the air and reverberated through his mind.

Tap, scratch, tap, scratch, filled the empty silence, Sam slid to the floor and pulled his long legs up to his chest and started rocking, unbidden and unwarranted images assailed him again. Snatches of memories, fragmented and jumbled missing pieces of a jigsaw that only Sam could see. He kept seeing her face, hovering over him and he could hear his own voice begging her to stop healing him, to let him die. 'I wanted to die, why didn't they let me die?'

His hands on either side of his head squeezed and clutched trying to rid himself of the nightmarish details flashing in gory detail. The darkness descended and he tried to keep it at bay, he wanted so much to be strong but, he was weak and undisciplined.

'Sam, Sam look at me.' Dean's voice mingled with the other voices, ordering him, telling him when to eat, when to sleep, to suck it up, stop being weak and to do as ordered. Amongst the deafening cacophony, he could hear Dean's voice, strong, warm and comforting. 'Sammy come on look at me.'

'No, no trick, it's a trick.' Sam started to rock again banging the sides of his head with his fists as he fought to come through the illusion to find his reality. 'So dumb, so weak.'

'Sam.' Dean gripped Sam's wrists and pulled them away from his head, holding them firmly he moved closer and called his brother's name again.

'Stupid Dean so stupid.'

'What is?'

'Me, that's why they wanted me, I'm a psychic I'm not worth anything, I'm a freak.' Sam's luminous green eyes shone with tears as he locked eye contact with Dean, he had to make his older brother understand. 'They were right Dean.'

'Bout what Sammy? You've lost me what are they right about?'

'I should be locked away, controlled, maybe they are all right, I need to be controlled before I go darkside.'

'Sammy no listen to me.'

'No, no Dean listen to me, I'm a freak I understand that now, they were right all along.'

'Sam what ... what happened to bring this up?'

'I – I had a vision.' Sam's voice shook and cracked as he finally crumpled into a heap burying his head against Dean's chest and clutched at his brother's shirt, 'I am so tired Dean, I don't want to fight anymore.'

'Dude listen to me ... listen to me, you are not a freak, you are not stupid, you don't need to be controlled and you are not turning darkside.'

'No Dean ... listen to me, I'm a freak a demon created freak.'

'No, you are my annoying, too tall baby brother and you are not something created by a freaking demon.' Dean clung to his brother and tried to press his words home, desperately trying to pull Sam back from the brink. 'What did you see in your vision?'

'Grace.' Sam's voice was barely audible, slowly he pulled away from Dean and scrubbed at his face gathering his thoughts before continuing, 'I – I saw Grace and Sandy, they were in the Institute rebuilding it.'

'But ...'

'No Dean they were doing research and trying to help the ones ... .like me.' Sam continued unable to stop now, 'they were helping them and then it changed and I saw ... an explosion but nothing got damaged. There was lots of smoke and when it cleared I saw Sloane.'

'But Sloane's dead.'

'I know.' Sam blinked at Dean, 'he wants me back Dean. I can hear him calling me.'

'No Sam, he's not going to get you, and if he has returned well we'll just send him back to hell again.'

'Dean ... I saw the girls standing at their father's side after the explosion but it wasn't the girls.'

'I'm lost.'

'They were like them but ... like they were replicas of the girls.'

'Shit Sam.'

'I know Dean.' Sam shook his head and tried to stand, 'they want me back it's never gonna end is it, if it's not the demons wanting me, or hunters trying to kill me it's the freaks at the institute who want to control me.' Sam smiled sadly at his brother, 'since when did I get so popular?'

'It's in the genes,' Dean cupped his hand around the nape of Sam's neck and gave him a rueful grin, 'so no more guilt trips?'

'Dean ...'

'Nope not an answer Sammy.'

'Okay.'

'Okay what?'

'Okay no more guilt trips.'

'And?'

'And what?'

'And Dean is the most awesome big brother ever.'

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

'So what are we gonna do Dean?' Sam pulled himself up and went to make their coffees. 'Where do we go from here?'

'Do you really want to investigate the Institute again? I mean we could get Bobby or Cal to look into it.'

'I think I have to Dean.'

'Whatcha mean by that Sammy? You don't have to do anything you don't want.'

'I think I need to for me, I need to get this over with for good.' Sam stood staring at the coffee pot in his hands as his thoughts wondered back to the time he spent in that place and to Grace. 'I have to find Grace Dean and make sure that she's alright.'

'Sam...'

'Please Dean?'

'Better make it a nice strong coffee then, we'll be driving a while.'

'Thanks.' Sam smiled slightly and finished making their coffees while Dean started to pack for them.

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to look at Sam, the closer they got to the Institute the quieter Sam became and it started to unnerve Dean. 'Sammy you still with me?'

'Yeah I'm here.'

'Well we gonna just sit here or?'

'Or what?' Sam asked already half way out the car door, 'you coming Dean?'

'Wouldn't think that you would be so keen to go in there again.' Dean muttered under his breath as he hurried to catch up with Sam's extra long stride.

They walked past the guard's station and kept going up to the employee's entrance, an eerie silence seemed to descend around them, even the birds and local wildlife barely made a sound. It was as though even nature feared the evil that once lurked inside the building.

Sam's breathing hitched as he entered through the main doorway, noticing a security camera tracking their movements he kept moving in a deliberate fashion, his focus solely on his objective. He didn't look back to see if Dean was with him, he just knew that he was.

'Dean? Sam?' A familiar female voice came from one of the many corridors, turning slowly they recognised the nurse as she hurried towards them. 'Oh my ... my boys are back.'

'Rose? Rose is that you?' Dean blinked in disbelief, 'hell I didn't expect to see you still working here.'

'Well someone had to help the girls get things back on an even keel here.' Rose said smiling up at Dean she patted his cheek affectionately before turning to Sam, 'hey Sam.'

'Hey Rose.' The young brother smiled at her timidly before turning his attention back to his destination and kept working.

'Dean? What is it?'

'Not too sure Rose wanna tag along we might need your help.' Dean said swallowing deeply, he hated to ask for help from anyone but Sam's strange behaviour, 'Sammy what is it?'

'I can feel ... I feel so strange Dean.' Sam struggled to breath as the smell of the place invaded his senses, taking him back in his mind to places he tried to bury. The cell where they humiliated him, stripped him, where they raped Grace, but they didn't rape her it was a set up or was it? His knees buckled as the assault on his psyche took over, hyperventilating he let out a strangled cry before crashing to the floor in a dead faint.

'Oh God Sammy,' Dean rushed to his side coming to a skidding stop on his knees and gently rolled his brother over. 'I knew that this was a bad idea.'

'Dean what is it?'

'Sam's starting to get all of his memories from this hellhole, it's starting to take a toll on him.'

'Oh the poor boy it isn't as though he has been through enough.' Rose said as she checked Sam, 'he's going to be alright Dean, you both are.'

'Thanks Rose.' Dean rubbed his hand over his stubble and tried to muster a grin but deep down he knew it was a mistake bringing Sam back here no matter how much he pleaded.

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared up at his brother with glassy and slightly unfocused eyes, 'what happened?'

'You fainted you girl.' Dean tried to sound less worried but it didn't come out that way, 'can you get up?'

'Huh yeah, oh hi Rose.'

'Hello Sam, nice way to greet a girl, fainting on her.' Rose chided him gently as she helped Dean prop Sam up enough for him to move to standing. Swaying slightly Sam looked around with a confused look on his face.

'Where are we Dean?'

'In the remains of the Institute ... what's going on with you Sammy?'

'The Institute?' Sam's frown deepened, 'Grace and Sandy?'

'Yeah that's right we're heading to see them now.' Dean's anxiety stepped up another notch, 'Sam I'm really worried bout you.'

'I'm fine, honestly Dean I'm fine.'

'Sam.'

'No Dean I have to see ... hey Grace.' Sam said as he saw his friend with a wide smile on her face.

'I – I thought I felt you come in.' Grace called out rushing towards them launching herself at Sam she hugged him tightly before extricating herself from Sam's long arms to give Dean a hug and then she turned back to Sam. 'Sam what is it? I can feel you radiating your pain and confusion.'

'Where's Sandy?' Dean asked stepping between the healer and his brother an uneasy feeling washed over him.

'She, she ah I don't know where she is Dean.' Grace said her eyes narrowing slightly, 'what's going on?'

'I thought that the two of you were trying to rehabilitate the other subjects.' Dean pressed his point, he could feel Sam shuffling slightly and tensed immediately.

'We were but she, she disappeared a week ago.' Grace said staring up at Dean, 'I can't feel her or contact her.'

'Okay we need to find somewhere to talk that's not threatening to Sam.' Dean said still keeping his brother behind him.

'Come with me.' Grace turned and hurried down a short corridor not waiting to see if the others followed her or not. Chewing her lip she started to think of reasons to give the brothers. They were too early, she wasn't expecting them for another few days, they had thrown her plans out of whack.

'Grace where are we going?' Rose asked, matching her stride with Dean's as they kept Sam between them. 'I haven't been in this area before.'

'Somewhere safe.' Grace tossed over her shoulder, she could feel the tension radiating from Sam and all she wanted was to get rid of Rose and Dean, to spend time alone with Sam.

'Grace?' Sam stopped suddenly his mouth dropping open slightly as he stared at the young woman standing apart from them. 'What have you done?'

'I-I don't know what you mean Sam.' Grace blushed and tried to pull her gaze away from his memorising green eyes. 'Sam?'

'Oh Grace, no not you.' Sam sighed, squeezing his eyes shut he pinched his nose and let a low groan slip from his throat. Dropping to his knees, he clutched as his head as the vision hit him harder than ever before.

Knowing he could only support his brother while he endured the pain and the images Dean glanced up at Grace from his position at his brother's side. The dispassionate look on her face and the coldness of her eyes made him shiver and he turned his attention back to Sam. 'Come on Sammy come back to me dude.'

'What's wrong Dean?' Rose asked fretfully, her attention fixed on Sam's sweat slick face.

'He's having another vision.' Dean said his glittering eyes focused on Grace, 'what do you know about all of this Grace?'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO Family Reunions 

_He ran through the maze of corridors searching for his brother but he couldn't find him. All he heard was the screaming and the pitiful begging for life resounding in his head, my God, it's me. The realisation hit him hard, he was the one begging life, not for his life but for another._

_Blood smeared across the walls and floors pulsated with life, breathing, pulsing pushing him further. The heat and the stench of copper choked him but he had to keep running if he didn't, if he stopped then it would be all for nothing._

_The whip fitted his palm, his fingers itched on contact but it adhered itself to his skin. The order deafened him, he wanted to stop, to throw the tool of pain away but he couldn't: even if he wanted too._

_The look in his eyes, the blankness and non-recognition imprinted on his mind, he wanted to reach out and offer comfort but the whip remained in his hand and without his realising it he was swinging it in the air, feeling each blow as though he sustained them himself. His breathing hitched, ragged and sluggish, along with the slowing of his heart._

_'Harder.' The cold malicious voice egged him on and he raised his arm again, this time angling it a little more, skin splitting, exposing bone but still no sound, no acknowledgement of the pain._

'Sam!' Dean screamed his brother's name and sat bolt upright, his chest heaving trying to catch each breath rocketing up his throat. His eyes wide and glazed over, the nightmare still lingered in front of him, a macabre movie playing in the air in front of him. 'Sammy.'

'Dean, Dean hush it's alright, just a dream.' Rose tried to comfort the distraught young man.

'Sam?'

'Grace took him away Dean ... I honestly don't know what's going on. One minute Sam's in the middle of a – a vision and then.'

'Then what Rose? I don't ... ah I'm gonna be sick.' Dean doubled over as the cramps in his stomach tightened their grips and he started to heave. Rose supported his shoulders as he vomited onto the floor, retching still when his stomach emptied and he had nothing left to expel.

'Sh Dean, you're going to be alright.' Rose rubbed soothing circles on his back and for a moment, Dean felt relief and a sad form of surety in her arms. 'She drugged us, I'm not exactly sure but you collapsed just as Sam ... I don't remember myself until I woke up in here with you. The door is locked.'

'Damn ... where's Sammy?'

'Not sure Grace must have him somewhere else.'

'Ah that's great just freaking great. Sam is not ... himself at the moment he's being having flashbacks.'

'Flashbacks?'

'Yeah ah that's why we came here, he had a vision about Grace and Sandy and he needed to find his own closure.' Dean found himself explaining everything to the nurse, all that has happened since the brothers had last seen the nurse. 'He was just standing there Rose, staring at the mirror, calling himself subject twenty-two. I thought that ... that he was getting over everything ya know but then these visions and things started again.'

'We'll get him back Dean I promise.' Rose said patting his arm gently, 'so how about I clean up this little mess and you workout a way of getting us out of here.'

'Thanks Rose.' Dean gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and smiled warmly, 'I would love to know what happened to Grace though, she was ... her and Sam ...'

'I know but we will find out I promise Dean, we'll find out.'

---------------------

Grace sat at the large ornate desk and signed another form before putting her paperwork away. Reaching into the top drawer, she pulled out a bundle of keys, a soft but cold smile on her pretty face. 'So Sammy I wonder if you will be more co-operative now,' she muttered, striding down the short hallway connecting her office and a smaller sub-room she kept for private use.

'Where do you think you are going?' A deep masculine voice came from behind her, turning Grace stared at the man with a strange look on her face.

'Oh it's you.' She said without any emotion, 'what do you want?'

'Don't sass me young lady, you didn't answer my question where are you going?'

'Really daddy you have to ask?' Grace said batting her eyelashes prettily, 'I have a guest.'

'Guest? Oh is he here already?'

'Arrived yesterday, of course his brother was with him.'

'And?'

'I have Dean and that Rose person detained in one of the holding cells, Sam is on his own.'

'You really want to give them pet names?'

'They are my pets daddy, they just don't know it yet.'

'Grace ... you certainly are your father's daughter.'

'I learnt from the best, I just want to be there when you let the Winchesters know that you are back from the dead.'

'Alive and kicking ... so where is your sister?'

'She still refuses to comply daddy, I tried to get her to use the serum but she wants to be clean.'

'Why?'

'Seems that she really did have a thing for Dean.'

'Oh dear.' Mister Sloane smiled and cupped his daughter's face in his hand, 'and you my dear?'

'As long as the original lives I will be who I want to be and that is not a cohort of the Winchesters, I have my standards daddy.'

'Very well, let's go and visit with the subject.'

'You, you want to come now?'

'No time like the present my darling.' Sloane smiled kissing his daughter's forehead, 'now stop that frowning and lead on.'

The walked the short distance to the anti-room, Grace pouted but stayed silent not wanting to upset her father anymore than necessary.

---------------

Sam lay on the mattress staring at the ceiling above him, he dared not think of Dean, Bobby or any of the others, he knew it was all a dream and that he was still a prisoner in the Institute.

He closed his eyes and thought of Dean, his brother and best friend, it was all an illusion created by those here at the institute who want to break him.

'Sam?' Grace whispered his name in his ear making him open his eyes and stare up at the pretty face hovering over him.

'Grace?' His voice so weak and broken it was barely audible. 'No, no they killed you.'

'No they didn't I was saved Sam I was saved.' Grace ran a finger down his cheek catching a lone tear on her fingernail.

'Subject twenty-two.' Sloane's voice shattered the vision of intimacy making Grace step back and allow Sam to see her supposedly dead father.

'No, no, this is not happening.' Sam couldn't help himself, his vision was coming true already. 'You're dead we sent you to hell.'

'Hell's an amazing place subject twenty-two, filled with a lot of ... helpful creatures, ones that are so hungry for you and that bastard brother of yours.'

'No, this is all a trick.' Sam sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his face carefully blank, his eyes devoid of any emotion. 'I have failed in my assimilations and this is my punishment.'

'Report subject twenty-two.' Sloane barked eagerly.

Sam stood up at attention, his shoulders back, and eyes straight ahead, 'I failed the test, the hallucinations became too real for me, I believed that my brother and I left the institute and subsequently killed you.'

'Hmm is that so?'

'Yes, argh.' Sam faltered, his shoulders slumped and he squeezed his eyes shut, 'no, no we did escape.'

'Sam?' Grace put a small hand on his arm and tried to get him to focus on her, 'Sam look at me.'

'No, no it's all lies.' Sam pushed his arm and sent Grace flying across the room, anger sparking in his tortured and fragmented mind, 'no you died Sloane, Grace and Sandy ... no I won't let you do this again.'

'Do what subject twenty-two.'

'I won't let you use me again.' Sam hissed lifting his head up he stared with blazing eyes at the resurrected man, 'we sent you to hell.'

'Ah yes hell, a certain demon sends his regards.' Sloane laughed.

The mocking laughter felt like the strikes of the whip cutting his body apart and made Sam tremble with rage, lifting his finger he flicked it and sent Sloane sprawling against the wall. 'Where is my brother?'

'Dead, cold and dead his soul's burning in hell.' Sloane spat out as he tried to pull himself away from the wall.

'Don't make me hurt you or Grace.' Sam spat out advancing on his prey, stalking like a well trained predator.

'He's dead, I had him killed after he attempted to break you out of here. Face it subject twenty-two you are the property of the institute and will always be.'

Sam roared, the windows shattered and a large crack crawled along the wall, as he let his pent up anger free. 'Go back to hell Sloane.'

'Sam stop.' Grace ordered moving closer to him, she hid a syringe in her hand, 'please Sam stop I need your help.'

'Grace?'

'I need you to help me, I don't want to become one of them.'

'Grace ... I – I'll help you.' Sam took Grace into his arms and held her tightly until he felt a sharp jab on the side of his neck, 'Grace?' he sighed in dismay as he collapsed at her feet, he watched as the world slanted and Grace went to help her father, she had truly changed.

Sloane stood over Sam's prone body, a sneer of disgust spread across his face as he pulled his foot back and viciously kicked Sam in the stomach repeatedly, taking delight in the soft grunts coming from the already unconscious young man.

'I want him completely assimilated Grace, I want this, this subject to be a mindless killing machine who will listen to no one except me, oh and you too.'

'Thank you father.' Grace smiled prettily, 'I am sure that you will be delighted with the results of our new training procedures.'

'Hmm yes I hear that you have implemented a new regime.'

'Uhhuh, let me get a guard to remove the subject and I will explain it to you.'

--------------------

Sam opened his eyes and held his breath, he was once again wearing a black mask, trying not to hyperventilate he concentrated on what he could remember happening.

His arms and legs stretched outwards and tied to the wall, gave him little hope of being able to move. Dejectedly he let his chin drop to his chest and closed his eyes again, almost willing death to take him. A feeling of utter helplessness and hopelessness washed through him, 'Dean.' he whispered repeating it like a mantra, the name of the only person who could help him stay sane.

---------------------

Dean kept Rose behind him, as he finished picking the lock with one of Rose's hair pins and led the way out of the room. Moving stealthily through the corridors they methodically checked each room for Sam.

The sound of a young woman sobbing brought them to a stop, Dean listened intently cocking his head to one side, 'this way.' He whispered leading Rose down a short corridor, seconds later he had the door open and stepped inside to find Sandy curled up on the floor. 'Sandy?'

'D-Dean?' Sandy stopped crying and lifted her head slightly, 'no, no it can't be.'

'Hey Sandy, what the hell ... what happened to you?'

'Something happened with Grace, she-she changed over night. I refused to work with her and then I found myself in here.'

'Oh Sandy girl you alright?' Rose asked brushing past Dean.

'Where's Sam?'

'Grace has him.' Dean said succinctly, not completely trusting Sandy yet he made the two women stay behind him, Sandy in the middle and then Rose, just in case they had to stop Sandy from doing anything to alert her sister. 'Where would she keep Sam?'

'The new training and assimilating rooms.' Sandy replied thoughtfully, 'she'll try to completely corrupt Sam.'

'Which way?' Dean asked doing his best to stay calm.

'Down the stairs and at the end of the central hall.' Sandy stopped walking and stared intently at Dean, 'I'm not the enemy Dean.'

'Yeah well the jury is still out on that one.'

'Grace is the one who ... I only want to help Dean.'

'Fine then you help me find Sammy and then we'll talk about who the enemy is.'

'Dean I should tell you something.'

'What? What is it?'

'Dad's alive.' Sandy said keeping her gaze locked with his, 'he came back from hell.'

'What the? How the hell?'

'Just that he made some sort of deal and they let him come back.' Sandy said, her body rigid with fear and anger at her family. 'She started to resurrect all of the training and suddenly I'm at odds with her, I thought that we were going to help the others like Sam but instead she brought in new ... trainers and scientists ... they're worse than ever before, I ended up in the cell you found me in and then Dad returned.'

'Could Grace be possessed?'

'No, no this is Grace but ... she's no longer the sweet healer that helped Sam and was my sister.'

Dean shook his head and wanted to hit something or someone, Sam was missing in the institute again and Sloane was still alive. 'I don't freaking believe this.' He snarled turning his drove his fist into the wall, relishing the pain from the impact, it made him feel alive again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice 

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

* * *

**CHAPTER Three: In who can we trust?**

Sam listened intently for any sound around him, everything seemed intensified, from the faint sounds of insects battering against the windows, to the hum of the lights above him. Flinching he waited for the next blow to come, he could hear breathing, harsh and forced. He heard the footsteps before they came into the same room.

His body no longer belonged to him, he knew that, he failed his assimilation and now he needs retraining, and toughening up.

The blow came with savage intensity, but he made no sound, absorbing the shock into his body. Counting each one as penance, one for his mother's death, one for Jess' death, another for his father's sacrifice, and then the rest for Dean. his penance will never end for his brother's death.

The blows stopped as suddenly as they started and Sam froze waiting for the next assault to start, when he felt someone undo the ropes holding his arms above his head and then the ones around his ankles. His knees buckled and he fell gasping for air as the noose around his throat tightened keeping him upright.

'Kneel subject twenty-two.' A cold voice commanded and Sam found himself obeying without question. _'Good little soldier boy.' _His father's voice mocked him silently.

They removed and replaced the hood with a blindfold mask, kept in place by loops around his ears. He felt a shiver course through him as he tried to hear what they were doing. His arms pulled hard behind him and cuffed with heavy manacles, pulling on his already tense chest muscles, the noose tightened a little more around his throat constricting his airways.

'I see you have grown out your hair subject twenty-two that is to be rectified now.' The voice snarled in his ear, a cold metal pressed against his face made Sam shiver he knew that they were scissors. Shaking his head he tried to pull away but the noose tightened even more choking him.

'Move again and you will be punished subject twenty-two.' Sam swallowed down on the rising panic, _'it's just hair, just hair.'_ He tried to tell himself that, making it a new mantra for himself but when he felt the hand grasping his hair and the cold of the scissors so close to his scalp he cried out, breaking his forced silence.

The blow across his face split his lip and sent the blindfold flying, blinking furiously he tried to refocus his eyes, the bright light burning his sensitive irises. 'You little bastard.' Sloane hissed striking Sam again, this time slicing his cheek open with the large diamond dress ring he wore. 'Hold him down.' Three guards held Sam down as Sloane himself cut the rest of Sam's hair short, tears of humiliation and anger ran down his reddened cheeks and scorched the fresh cuts.

As he cut, the last chunk Sloane hissed and cutting the noose let Sam fall face down onto the floor smashing his nose on the concrete. 'Get him up.' Sloane watched as the dragged Sam up onto his knees again, with a cold smile he waved the hood in front of Sam's eyes, 'you shouldn't have done that boy.'

Sam lifted his eyes and glared at his captor, his ingrown stubbornness rising in one act of pure defiance and he spat in Sloane's face, taking a grim satisfaction in watching his own spittle sliding down the man's face.

The hood blanked out everything and Sam momentarily panicked as he felt it tightened around his throat, breathing in harshly, he tried to listen to what they were saying; but all he could hear was a rushing sound in his ears. A sharp prick in his neck jolted him and he felt a burning ignite in his body. He heard painfilled screams and then he realised they were his.

'Put subject twenty-two in the lit room, no food or drink, no one is to remove the hood. He is to be ignored at all times.' Sloane ordered, 'for the next forty-eight hours.'

'Yes Sir.' The guard saluted and then with the help of his partner dragged the still screaming Sam from his room.

Bending down Sloane picked up a handful of dark hair from the floor and smiled coldly, 'time to go visit the brother.' He said as he fingered the strands absently, 'time to show who is the Master here.'

-------------------------

Dean crouched down low as he moved past another open door, inside was a group of young men being put through their sparring paces, Sam wasn't there.

Rising a glance behind him, Dean was pleased to see that Rose and Sandy were able to keep up with him.

A sudden blinding pain at the back of his right eye brought Dean to his knees, gasping for air like a fish out of water, he pressed the heel of his hand into his eye trying desperately to push it away to make it stop. Sandy crouched down in front of him and tried to get Dean to look at her, but then as quickly as the pain came it left, leaving Dean breathless and shivering violently.

'Dean what is it?'

The only word Dean uttered was 'Sam.' And then he took off sprinting down the hallway as fast as he could push himself, not caring if Sandy and Rose were with him. He had to get to Sam and he had to find him now.

His berserker rush came to a halt in front of a door with bright light radiating around it. 'No Sammy.' Dean cried as he tried the door, fumbling for the hairpin he still had on him he easily picked the lock, gasping as the brightness assaulted his eyes. Blinking through the burning tears Dean pushed into the room and stopped dead, in front of him crouched against the far wall, was a young man, wearing only a pair of baggy cotton pants and a heavy black hood covering his head. His hands cuffed behind his back and linked with the fetters around his ankle.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered hoarsely as he tentatively approached the young man not wanting to startle him anymore than necessary. 'Sammy it's me Dean.'

The young man seemed to freeze, even hold his breath when he heard the muffled voice through the hood. A small giggle came from him before he could stop it, 'subject twenty-two.' Was all he could manage to stay.

Frantic with worry Dean went to wrench the hood away from Sam when he noticed the ties and lock anchoring it in place. Swearing softly he picked the padlock easily and tossed it aside with disdain, his fingers slipped on the leather ties as he undid them and slowly pulled the hood away from his brother's face.

'Oh God ... Sammy?' Dean wept openly when he saw Sam's tearstained, bruised and bloodied sweaty face. The rope burns around Sam's throat brought Dean's anger back in full force, his shaking hand reached up to Sam's freshly cut hair and a sob pushed its way out. Sam turned his head slightly to stare at Dean as though seeing him for the first time, the shame of his own weaknesses flared to the surface and he dropped his gaze staring at the floor instead.

'Sam what is it?' Dean asked tenderly brushing his hand over Sam's cheek before he started working on the chains connecting the cuffs, 'what's wrong?'

'D-Don't look at me, I'm not ... I am subject twenty-two nothing else.'

'No, no you're my brother, my annoying geeky freakishly tall brother, Sam Winchester.' Dean said forcing Sam to lift his face and to look at him, 'you're Sam not a damned subject.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and then dropped his gaze again, 'no, this is a test, Dean's dead.'

'Ah not again Sammy.' Dean whispered, 'come on dude we have to get you outta here.'

'And where would you go Winchester?' Sloane asked from the doorway, Dean twisted around to stare up at the man who should be dead.

'I can honestly say that death doesn't do ya justice Sloane you're just as ugly as before.' Dean quipped easily placing himself in front of his brother and shielding him from Sloane.

'Ever the protector huh Winchester? Shame that subject twenty-two doesn't understand or is unworthy of it.'

'Sam is never unworthy, now backup Sloane.' Dean snarled helping Sam to stand up but keeping him behind. 'Really you don't want to do anything stupid.'

'Hmm interesting Winchester, I am after all the one in charge and you are nothing but an escaped prisoner.' Sloane said as stepped closer towards the brothers.

Dean smirked and winked at Sloane a wicked glint to his eyes, 'hmm dunno bout that you freak.'

Sandy drove the needle into the back of her father's neck, enjoying the shocked look on his face as he crumbled at her feet. 'Nice timing or what?'

'Way to go Sandy, let's get Sammy outta here, he's not doing too good.' Dean spoke as he turned to Sam and wrapped his arm around his younger brother, 'where can we go?'

'Follow me,' Rose waved them out of the room, giving Sloane a delicate but well placed kick in the groin. 'Let's go.'

She led the way through to another room and locked the door behind them, 'Sandy take out the camera.' She said turning to look at Sam for the first time, 'oh my baby boy.' She whispered in shock, 'let's get you better.'

'Rose ah we need to get going ... anytime soon would be good.' Dean said as Sam started to slide downwards again, his awareness already gone.

'This way,' Rose said indicating the wall at the end of the room, 'now let's see ... yep here it is.' She pressed a button hidden in the panelled wallpaper and a door slid open, 'you with us Sandy?'

'Yeah um yeah let's go.' Sandy said unable to hide her surprise, although she couldn't work out what she was surprised at more, the fact that there is a hidden door in this disused room or the fact that Rose knew where it was.

'This is the way the medical staff moved around the compound so quickly, a lot of injuries and not many medics.' Rose answered the unasked question with a small quirk to her smile, 'you'd be surprised just where you can go with these tunnels.'

'Trouble is Sloane and Grace know too don't they?'

'Not so much, they know these walkways exist but I have no idea if they ever used them,' Rose shrugged, 'come on we need to get Sam somewhere safe.'

'What about security?' Sandy asked as they made their way through the dimly lit tunnels.

'No cameras, something about the wiring not working or something, I'm not sure exactly what I came to work here after they finished setting them up. They made them wide enough for a gurney to be wheeled through or a team of people to rush around in an emergency.'

'So where to?' Dean asked as he steadied Sam once again, worried that his brother was too quiet and submissive he paused for a moment to check Sam out. 'Hey dude you hanging in there with me?'

'Subject twenty-two reporting ... Dean? No not Dean ... subject twenty-two understands its failure to comply.' Sam rambled his eyes glazed and unfocused, his head lolled forward. 'Deanie? So tired ... where's Dad?'

'Rose?'

'I – I don't know but I think we have to hurry.' Rose glanced up at Sam's face and felt the tears stinging her eyes. 'This way.' She choked out.

They stopped a few minutes later when Rose unlocked a door and showed them into a room, she motioned to Dean to take Sam over to a bed along one wall, while she went to a bench and cupboards quickly finding the medical paraphernalia she needed.

'Sandy can you lock the door and make sure that no one disturbs us please?' Rose asked as she took a seat on a stool and wheeled closer to Sam's side, 'okay let's see what we got here.'

'Talk to me Rose.' Dean prompted her unable to keep his impatience in check any longer.

'The serum is causing Sam's confusion, we have been working on a way to counteract the effects of the serum ... well up to when Grace decided to go darkside and take up where her father left off. A few of us kept working on it in secret, this is one of the labs we used.'

'So?' Dean glared at her trying to convey his irritation with her rambling with one piercing stare.

'So even though we are not sure if it is perfect I can try it on Sam.'

'What will it do?' Dean's tone changed completely as he took his brother's hand, and let his over-protective side take over.

'Well the worst it will kill him, if we don't give it to him, the serum will eventually kill him, it has been tinkered with too much to know what it will do to him in the meantime.'

'So basically what you're saying is that Sam's screwed either way.' Dean growled and started pacing he so desperately wanted to hit something or someone.

'Dean?' Sam's faint whisper squashed the violent thoughts and had him back at his brother's side in an instant. 'Where are we?'

'The institute ... you got tricked dude.'

'Grace ... Sloane ... not a dream?'

'No, listen Sammy Rose has a – a way to counteract the serum, but it's not tested Sammy it could kill you.'

'I'm dying anyway Dean.' Sam closed his eyes and heaved a sigh, he was so tired, tired of being a victim. 'Do it.'

'Sammy?' Dean blinked not sure if he had heard Sam properly.

'Do it, I – I have to fight back.' Sam opened his eyes and stared at Dean intently, 'please.'

'If you're sure.' Dean nodded to Rose who in turn readied the syringe with the first dose, 'I'm right here Sammy.' Dean held his hand while Rose injected Sam with the antidote. Seconds later Sam went rigid, a pink foam speckled on his lips, as his eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched off the bed.

'Rose what the hell?' Dean demanded in horror as he watched the arteries, tendons, muscles everything in Sam seemed to jump out of his skin, become taut and ready to snap.

'I-I don't know Dean, like I said it is untested.' Rose watched Sam as he fell back to the bed, tiny tremors running through his muscles, looking for all intents and purposes as though he had experienced a large electrical shock.

Drool and foam mingled and dribbled down his chin, his eyes snapped open were fixed and his pupils fully dilated as another convulsion struck; this time it was more violent than the last. His entire body lifting off the bed before smashing back down, blood spurted from between his lips on impact; his breathing became erratic, as he fought for air in short sharp gasps.

'No Sammy come on man you fight this, don't you die.' Dean sobbed not caring who saw him.

Silence descended on the small room, as three people watched and waited over another, none wanting to give up on him, none wanting him to give up on himself.

Rose checked Sam's blood pressure again, she had to turn and hide her dismay from Dean as the numbers dropped each time she read them.

'Rose?' Rose looked up and tried to give a more confident air about her but she knew Dean saw straight through that, 'he's worse isn't he Rose.'

'Dean?' Sam reached out for his brother wanting to feel his presence. 'Dean where are you?'

'Right here dude, I'm right here.' Dean didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, 'how you doing bud?'

'M'tired but ... feel better I think.' Sam rolled his head in the direction of Dean's voice, his eyesight still blurry gave him little to go on.

'Sam, can you tell me how you feel exactly?' Rose placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Not so much fog ... achy kindof but no pain ... kinda floaty.' Sam giggled and sighed tiredly, 'we go home soon Dean?'

'Yeah dude, you rest now.' Dean said stroking his brother's uninjured cheek and tracked his fingers through the shawn dark locks.

'Sam's evening out.' Rose's head jerked up in surprise as she took another blood pressure reading, 'his pressure's up, and breathing's not so laboured.'

'That's my boy.' Dean grinned and turned his attention to Sandy standing pale-faced and shaking. 'Sandy what's wrong?'

'Grace tried to force me into taking the serum again, the new and improved one she said. If I had, I would have ... I could be like Sam is right now.' Sandy slid down the wall and started to cry muffling her sobs in her hands, 'I – I don't understand, I did such horrible things to you Dean and yet ... I don't understand how this all went so wrong.'

'Sandy, come on we need you to be strong you can't fall apart on us now.' Dean reluctantly left Sam's side and went to crouch in front of the distraught young woman. 'And well you weren't yourself when you did those things, I know the real Sandy now and she's not the same person.'

'I could be worse, Grace is so addicted to the serum now, she has a small pump inserted on her hip so it gives her automatic doses, she-she wanted me to do the same.'

'Hey you're stronger than your sister, you refused it.'

'Dean ... I am so sorry Dean.' Sandy said pulling out of his grasp, 'I wanted to be strong for you.'

'Sandy what did you do?' Dean asked pulling away from Sandy, 'what did you do?'

'I'm sorry Dean if there was another way ... I promise I'll make it up to you.'

-----------------------------

Bobby nursed his third cup of coffee while he waited for Caleb to arrive, the message Dean left on his machine sent shivers down his spine and he knew that they were going to need as much back up as possible.

'Hey old man.' Caleb said waving as he wove his way through the busy diner, 'what's up?'

'Nuff of the old.' Bobby grumbled, 'think we might have a problem Caleb.'

Oh, oh it is serious, you called me Caleb and not Cal.'

'Stop the kidding around and shuddup and listen.' Bobby growled, waiting for the waitress to pour Caleb's coffee and to freshen his before he continued. 'It's Dean and Sam.'

'Wh-what?' Caleb sipped at his hot coffee not sure if he wanted to hear what Bobby had to say.

'I got a message from Dean, seems that Sammy has had visions about the institute.'

Caleb choked on the mouthful of coffee and started spluttering, trying to catch his breath, 'he what?'

'Got visions and talked Dean into going back ...'

'Fuck it all to hell Bobby where are they now?'

'That's just it Cal, they've disappeared, the phones are off and thing seems to get through.'

'Dean wouldn't let Sam go there would he?'

'He might not have had a choice, from the sounds of it, Sammy was regressing back to when they made him be subject twenty-two.' Bobby shuddered as he was assailed with his own memories of how Sam looked last time. And how desperate Dean became. 'We gotta get to the boys Cal.'

'Preaching to the converted old man,' Cal grinned, 'think we might need Josh's help in on this too?'

'Not a bad idea, wouldn't mind rounding up as many friendlies as possible.' Bobby nodded his head and shoved his cap back on his head before tugging back down over his eyes. 'We better get on the road.'

'Bobby...'

'Yeah Cal?'

'We'll find em and get em back I promise.'

'Yeah I know Cal ... it's just ... it's Dean and Sam.'

'Yeah I know.'

----------------------------------

Grace stared down at her unconscious father, the call to heal still strong in her even though she tried to rid herself of it. Kneeling down she laid a hand on him and then waited for him to rouse himself.

'Get up old man.' She hissed, 'where's my pets?'

'They got a drop on me.' Sloane moaned, 'damn they got me with the serum I think.'

'Rose and Sandy are with them.' Grace said without preamble.

'Your sister?'

'Yeah but don't worry daddy dearest, Sandy has left a trail for us to follow,' Grace smiled, 'she hasn't turned completely yet.'

'Good, good well come on with it then, we are they?' Sloane demanded as he strode out of the cell.

'In the medic's tunnel.'

'That bitch Rose.'

'Looks like it.' Grace shrugged, 'she knows too much Dad.'

'True shame she's a good nurse but too nosey for her own good.' Sloane agreed and then shrugged off the last bit of stiffness, 'lets' go round em up.'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

**Sequel to The Institute **if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Bobby and Caleb easily broke into the remnants of the institute, Josh and a few others already taking out the security cameras and office. Moving stealthily through the corridors they kept glancing at each other, both worried with the fact that neither of them have heard from the boys.

Silently Bobby signalled Caleb to a stop when he heard footsteps coming towards them, sinking back into the shadows they watched Grace and her father come halfway down the corridor, stop and then face the wall. Curious they slipped across the floor until they were almost facing them.

To their surprise the wall seemingly split open exposing another tunnel; they waited for Sloane and daughter to go in before they hurried over to the opening before it slid shut again.

Unable to believe their luck, Caleb wedged one of his small throwing knives into the sliding door to keep it open before they followed the others hoping that they will lead them to the boys.

S-------D

Sam lay quietly watching Dean talking to Rose and Sandy, he felt detached from his body and the others. He knew who they were, what relationship he had to them but he felt nothing. Turning his thoughts inwardly, he catalogued his injuries and the reasoning behind them. He knew he deserved each and every one, he was insubordinate and therefore needed punishment.

A frown creased his forehead as he contemplated that thought, no he wasn't, he is his own person, no one owns him and he is not a subject, an it. 'D-Dean?' He tested his voice, still sounding dull in his own ears at least he had no pain.

'Hey Sammy you been awake for long?'

'L-leave me Dean.'

'What? No, no not happening Sam so don't even go there.'

'Me ... Sloane wants ... you go take ... Rose ... Sandy.' Sam forced the words out passed his frozen lips, the numbness giving way to freezing cold. Shivers wracked his painfully thin body, making his teeth chatter in the process. 'T-too late.'

'No Sam, so not an option so don't even think it.' Dean said with as much conviction has he could muster. Running his fingers through Sam's roughly shortened hair he blinked back his own tears and smiled down at his brother, 'anyway what would I do without my trusty geeky sidekick?'

'J-Jerk.'

'Bitch ... now try to rest Sam I'm gonna be right here.' Dean pulled the blankets up and tucked them tightly around Sam before running his hand tenderly down Sam's face, 'I'm not going anywhere Sam.'

Sam nodded sleepily, he wanted to stay awake but the strange floating sensation came back and he found himself looking down at the scene unfolding in the room. His body lay on the bed in a cocoon of blankets, Dean loaded his gun and discussed a few more things with Sandy while Rose worked feverishly at the bench, trying to counteract the serum coursing through his body.

The door hissed open and the bright muzzle fire of guns lit the room up for a few brief seconds. Sloane and Grace burst into the room intent on killing Rose before she could finish her work with the counter-agent for the serum, but Dean was ready for them and after winging Sloane he turned his aim on Grace.

Sam felt nothing at all as he watched the shoot out or when Grace moved slowly towards him, a confused look on her face. It was all a trick and he was unable to defend himself while out of his body.

Before Dean could stop her, Grace laid a hand on Sam's chest but instead of healing him, she used her corrupted powers to drain the life from him.

'Get away from him you Bitch.' Dean growled levelling his gun at her.

'Shoot me and he dies Dean.' Grace said turning her head to look at him, 'Sam belongs to me.'

'Grace listen to me, this is not you. You heal people not kill them.' Sandy tried to reason with her sister, 'the serum has corrupted you.'

'No the serum has saved me.' Grace said, her skin started to glow as Sam's became grey and dull looking.

'Grace please stop this.' Sandy begged as she lunged at her sister dragging her away from Sam's body. Landing heavily on her, Sandy straddled Grace's thighs and flicked out a small and extremely sharp knife. 'Sorry sis.' She muttered as she pierced the skin on Grace's left hip, her sister screamed and tried to fight her off but Sandy continued to dig until she removed the pump and tossed it aside.

Grace sobbed as her back arched and muscles bulged. Her body suddenly bereft of the serum reacted within seconds. Sandy climbed off her sister and slid behind her, carefully she pulled her up and cradled Grace against her chest.

'I am so sorry.' Sandy sobbed tightening her hold on Grace.

'Where's Sloane?' Dean demanded as he looked around the room, a small bloodstain the only indicator that the man was there. 'Sonovabitch.'

'Dean are you alright?' Rose asked standing slowly from where she dropped during the gunfire.

'Yeah, yeah check the girls will ya.' Dean turned and staggered towards Sam, 'Sammy? I'm gonna kill that freaking bitch.'

'Dean?' Rose looked up saw the look on Dean's face and immediately joined him at Sam's side. 'Oh my Lord.'

'Help him please.' Dean begged no longer caring about his supposed pride, 'don't let him ...' before he could finish his sentence Dean's body went rigid and his eyes rolled up into his head, moving in slow motion his knees buckled and Dean crumbled bonelessly to the floor.

'Dean?' Sam witnessed his brother's collapse from his vantage place hovering above them, he looked over at his own lifeless body and then back at Dean and the small spread of blood seeping from beneath him. 'Dean?' Closing his eyes Sam concentrated on his body and wanting to return to it, he wanted to live for Dean. No longer confused about who or what he is as long as he has Dean at his side. With a gasp for air Sam shot up on the bed, his eyes wide open, glassy and dilated pupils.

'Sam?' Rose cried out, looking up she watched him sit up and gasp for breath, 'Sam deep breathes nice and steady.'

'What the fuck is going on here?' A deep rumbling voice shattered the bubble that had formed around the room's occupants.

'Bobby?' Sandy called out relief evident in her voice, 'help the boys.'

'Caleb you go and help Sandy,' Bobby said as he headed straight to the brothers' sides, kneeling down next to Dean first he carefully rolled the younger man over and inspected his back for a source of the bleeding. 'Okay we got a shoulder wound here doesn't look like the bullet exited anywhere.'

'Can you carry him to the other bed and I'll clean the wound.' Rose said already on her feet she headed towards the medical equipment cabinet.

Bobby glanced at the nurse, gave her a small smile and then easily picked Dean up mindful of the bullet still lodged in his shoulder somewhere carried him over to the bed, lying him gently on his stomach. When Rose joined him and started to cut away Dean's shirt, Bobby went over to Sam.

'Deep breathes Sam.' He coached the young man still gasping for much needed air, 'close yer eyes and just concentrate on yer breathing.'

'D-Dean?' Sam frowned, 'help h-him.'

'Rose is looking after yer brother, I want ya to concentrate on yerself.' Bobby growled softly, 'Caleb is looking after the girls, everyone's gettin' looked afta.'

'B-Bobby?' Sam blinked, his light-sensitive eyes watering uncontrollably, 'eyes h-hurt.' He pushed the words out between gasps.

'Ah Sam, okay I need ya to lie down, that's it boy, close yer eyes and just concentrate on breathing. That's it roll over and face the wall the light won't be so bad then.'

While he helped Sam to roll over Bobby took a moment to check the most obvious of Sam's injuries, none seemed life threatening but as a collective, he couldn't understand how the kid was still breathing. 'Just nice big breathes Sam, keep doing that and I'll check on Dean for ya.'

'How's Sam?' Rose asked as she finished cleaning the bullet wound in Dean's shoulder.

'Scared, in pain and hurting bad for his brother,' Bobby said succinctly, 'what about this one?'

'He hasn't come too yet, but I'm sure that the bullet is not deep. From what I can workout it looks like a ricochet from the wall over there.' Rose nodded her head in the direction, Bobby glanced up and stared at the scar deep in the wood, with no sign of the bullet in it.

'Can yer handle it?'

'I'll be fine Bobby.' Rose gave him a small smile, 'want to check the others?'

Bobby went to crouch down next to the girls just opposite Caleb, 'so what's the verdict here?'

'We slapped a dressing on the wound,' Cal said, 'but she's still pretty much out of it on he serum.'

'What did she do to Sam? Sandy?'

'Instead of healing him, she tried to ... oh Gods Bobby I don't understand the changes in Grace, she tried to feed off Sam's life force, it's as though Grace no longer exists and it is something else in her place.'

'Interesting choice of words there missy.' Bobby mused, 'get her up and onto the chair sorry Sandy but until we know what we're dealin' with she's gonna have to be tied down.'

'I-I understand.' Sandy nodded her head and helped Caleb get Grace to her feet, keeping her gaze down she couldn't look at anyone in the eye and acted as though she knew something that no one else did.

'Sandy ... what is it?' Bobby asked gripping the girl's arm tightly, he didn't have time to moddle-coddle the girl, 'what do you know that we don't?'

'It's my fault ... it's all my fault.' Sandy wept, 'I – I don't know why but I led my father here.'

'Excuse me?' Bobby exploded, 'what do you mean you led him here?'

'Part of me ... still wants to obey my father that believes he is doing the right thing.' Sandy admitted paling even more when she saw the look on Bobby's face, cringing she took a step backwards expecting him to slap her silly.

'What the freakin' hell do yer think he was doin' to his prisoners?' Bobby snarled, 'and they are prisoners they are not here of their own freewill and yer know yerself more than anyone else, that they are pawns and nothing else.'

'Bobby, please I know that, I'm still trying to ... I still feel the bite of the serum, I want it so much and ...'

'So yer sold these boys out, the ones who have done nothing but tried to help ya, ya'll sold em out for a fix?'

'It's not like that Bobby please, I am really trying to do the right thing.'

'Well ya can right here an' now.' Bobby took a menacing step towards the shaking girl, he so wanted to slap some sense into her. 'Go an' sit with Sam, make sure that he's okay.'

'Kay.' Sandy sniffed and hurried away from Bobby and Caleb, after they tied Grace up Bobby surveyed the area, they had to get moving as soon as they boys were stable that was a given, but they had to secure their position until then. 'Caleb ya heard anythin' from the others?'

'They have control of the security office and have most of the staff already locked up, looks like Sloane has gotten away for now.'

'Dang it, okay tell Josh to make sure they have the place secure, as soon as we get the boys stable we'll med them outta here.'

'Already done old man,' Caleb said with a grin, 'got a private ambulance on the way seems that it belongs to the crew that usually service Sloane's crew.'

'Perfect right then let's get these boys safe.' Bobby said his relief evident in his tone of voice and the look on his face.

'No, no please no.' Sam begged trying to push away from Sandy.

'What the fuck is going on?' Bobby yelled and then immediately regretted it when Sam seemed to curl in on himself and shrink away from the raised voices. 'Sam, Sam it's alright son.' He said in a quieter voice. 'You're safe.'

'No, no not safe.' Sam wept, 'test all a test.'

'Sam open yer eyes and look at me son.' Bobby tried to breakthrough Sam's apparent psychosis.

'Bobby help me.' Dean's voice came from the other side of the room, turning around the hunter stared at his younger counterpart struggling to stand up without falling over.

'Dang it Dean.' Bobby groused striding across the floor, he slung an arm around Dean's waist and hauled Dean's good arm around his own neck. 'what do yer think yer doin?'

'Just help me over to Sam ... please.' Dean held Bobby's gaze for a few seconds and then felt the older man relent, 'thanks Bobby.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Bobby helped Dean to sit on the edge of Sam's bed and stepped away to give the brother's some privacy but kept close enough in case they needed him.

'Sammy, come on dude it's me, we're alright.' Dean said squeezing Sam's hand gently, 'I know you're scared and your eyes hurt but look at me please.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and twisted himself around to face his brother, 'h-hey.'

'Hey yourself, so what's the fuss bout?'

'The h-hood, sh-she had the hood.' Sam whispered, 'I – I can't t-take it.'

'The hood?' Dean glared up at Sandy who held a dark cloth in her hand.

'I just wanted to give him some relief from the bright light.' Sandy offered. Dean shook his head too angry to speak as he remembered finding Sam in the brightly lit room with that black hood smothering his face and his hands and feet shackled behind him. 'You, you saw him in the hood.' He hissed his voice low and controlled. 'What were you thinking?'

'I-I didn't think it was the same.'

'No, you just didn't think.' Dean turned his back on the young woman and placed a gentle hand on Sam's, his brother's eyes tracking his movements, 'hey Sammy.'

'D-Dean? You hurt?'

'Nah just a scratch ... Rose patched me up.'

'M-my fault.'

'No, no don't Sam don't start not now.'

'You came lookin' f-for m-me.' Sam hiccuped, 's-shouldn't be h-here.'

'I'll look for you anywhere Sammy you know that, now can you walk?' Dean gave Sam his biggest grin and helped his brother to sit up.

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds to wait for the room to stop spinning around him, he tightened his grip on Dean's fingers and had to stop himself from panicking, his breathing already hitching.

'Sam you can do this.'

'No not Sam ... subject twenty-two.' Sam's head snapped up, his eyes opened wide and stared ahead sliding off the table he stood at perfect attention.

'Sammy?' Dean stared in horror at his brother, something was not right with any of this, Sloane got away too easily, the sisters too suspect to trust, Rose seemingly okay but at this stage the only other people Dean could trust were Caleb and Bobby and that was only to a point when it came to Sam's welfare. 'Don't do this dude, not now.'

Sam tilted his head and looked down at his brother as though he thought about what Dean said and then he snapped back to attention, 'subject twenty-two ready and waiting for instructions.'

'Stand down subject twenty-two.' Bobby said sounding more like a drill sergeant than ever before. 'at ease.'

Sam moved slightly to stand at ease, a fine sheen of sweat covered his bare skin, his face pale and tinged with a greyish tinge. He swayed and staggered, panic flaring through him, 's-sorry Sir.' Sam stammered terrified of the punishment he knew was coming. 'Promise not to be weak again Sir.'

'Sammy, calm down.' Dean made his brother turn to face him, 'sit down.'

Sam blinked and complied with the order, shudders flittered through him as he waited for the pain. 'Sammy please don't ... look at me Sam.'

'Subject twenty-two ready Sir.'

'Sam ... Subject twenty-two relax nothing is going to happen.' Dean said, 'I need to speak to Sam, is he still in there?'

Sam tilted his head and stared thoughtfully at his brother, 'he ... is ... here.' He said slowly confused at the question.

'Subject twenty-two I order you to let Sam out.' Bobby snapped and then gave Dean a small shrug.

Sam blinked and let out a deep breath, he stared at Dean and then at Bobby, confusion written across his face, letting out a cry of utter agony he suddenly dropped to his knees holding his head tightly, keening he squeezed his eyes shut and started to rock himself.

'Sammy?' Dean knelt next to his brother, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder he took Sam's face in his hands, 'look at me Sam.'

'Hurts, argh Dean hurts...' Sam whimpered, 'make it stop.'

'Vision?' Bobby asked as he watched the scene unfolding before him, he had only seen Sam have his visions a couple of times and each time it scared him to death. The poor kid suffered so much, loosing a chunk of his innocence each time, it wasn't fair.

'Sam talk to me, talk through it.' Dean tried to coach his brother, 'deep breathes, that's it bro.'

Sandy sidled towards her sister while everyone had their attention focused on Sam making swift work of the rope around Grace's wrists, leaving her to finish untying herself Sandy picked up a loaded syringe filled with a sedative and pushed it into Caleb's neck felling him before he could make a sound. Putting him onto the seat Grace vacated the sisters made their escape before Sam's vision eased.

Sam writhed on the floor, locked in a scene only he could see, hear and feel. Dean and Bobby knelt by him both feeling helpless and out of their depth. A blood-curdling scream came deep from within Sam startling them both. 'Dean!' Sam cried out his hands flailing for his brother, needing the support and physical comfort.

'Sammy?'

'Sloane ... dead ... but ...argh ... Dean?'

'Hey calm down Sammy, that's it calm down.' Dean helped his brother to sit up and slowly rubbed circles on Sam's back. 'Hey Sammy.'

'Hey Dean, Bobby.' Sam gave them a small shaky smile, 'what's wrong with Caleb?'

'Huh?' Bobby turned around to look at Caleb slumped on the chair, 'dang it all.'

'The girls?' Rose looked around, she had been so intent on watching over the two boys she forgot about Sandy and Grace.

'Got no time to worry bout them now, Sam can you tell us about the vision?'

'Sloane, he looked dead but ... not I dunno ... saw a room of ones like me.' the last part came in a hoarse whisper. 'Just like me.'

'What soldiers brainwashed like you?' Dean asked not wanting to accept the other alternative.

'No, even when the girls were helping the others ... they didn't realise just how many got away. The room I saw was filled with dozens of me.' Sam looked up at Dean. 'Clones or something.'

'Man I'll say it again, demons I get humans are just plain crazy.' Dean muttered, 'we gotta get out of here.'

'Ambulance is here.' Josh announced jogging into the room, 'ah shit Caleb?'

'He's just knocked out, Sam and Dean need the bus.' Bobby said, 'but we can't take em to a mainstream hospital.'

'Sadie's clinic.' Josh said, 'she's waiting for them.'

'Let's get this show on the road then.'

S-------D

Grace and Sandy stood in the ornate office watching the monitor carefully, as the paramedics lifted Sam and Dean onto the gurneys and whisked them away in the waiting ambulances. 'So sis we did the right thing?'

'In a way, the biggest regret is Sam having to go through that again.'

'I can't believe he cut his hair again like that.' Grace shook her head sadly, 'I feel so badly for Sam and for Dean.'

'Are you feeling better sis?' Sandy turned to stare at her pale-faced and shaking sister.

'Yeah in time I will be, did I really try to drain Sam?'

'Yeah, but what daddy did was worse and I didn't ... I should have stopped it before it got so out of hand.'

'So what, where do we do now?'

'Go ahead with the plan, Rose is going to let me know when the guys are well enough to be brought back in on it.'

'Do you think that they will? I mean shit Sandy we did a real number on them.'

'If it saves them and all of the others it'll be worth it.'

'Where do you think daddy went?' Grace sighed reaching for a chair to sink down on.

'To his bunker I suppose.' Sandy crouched down next to her sister, 'we did the right thing Sis, in the end we did the right thing.'

'Sam and Dean aren't gonna see it that way.' Grace shook her head, she could feel tears building up behind her eyes, 'what have we done?'

'Saved their lives, saved Sam.' Sandy said with as much conviction as she could muster, she had to believe it otherwise it was all for nothing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand. 

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

CHAPTER FIVE

Sam sat up and stared around confused, slowly he lowered his legs over the edge of the bed and tentatively placed one bare foot on the floor. With a slight wince, he held his breath and slowly added his second foot before he dared to stand upright. 

'Sam Winchester what do you think you are doing?' Sadie demanded from where she stood in the doorway. Her hands on her hips and a disapproving scowl on her face she stared at the young man who looked more like a deer trapped in headlights than a confident young hunter. 'Dean will kill me if he sees you out of bed.'

'Where is he?' Sam whispered although he remained where he was, half-standing and half-sitting.

'With Bobby having his dressings changed, I came in to see if you need anything, Sam sweety please sit down before you fall down.'

'No, no subject twenty-two not weak, not going to fail the test.' Sam snapped out the words his voice devoid of any emotion.

'Sam honey you're safe here and you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore.'

'Gotta ... gotta go ...' Sam frowned and scrubbed his hand across his forehead, 'I – I have to ...'

'Sam honey you just have to slide back into bed and let me take care of you.' Sadie said as she gently pushed him backwards, 'it's okay Sam to rest.'

'Head hurts.' Sam mumbled as he let Sadie push him into the bed, 'where's Dean?'

'He's right down the hall with Bobby.' Sadie replied with infinite patience. The widow of a hunter and once best friends with Bobby's wife, Doctor Sadie Priestly closed her practice down and moved to a small property just outside Dresden, where she set a clinic up to look after hunters who get injured and are in the area, or those who get sick and can't hunt anymore. The large main house housed some of the more disabled hunters, Sadie and her daughter Caroline, four dogs and three cats. 

A motherly looking woman with greying brown hair and sparkling brown eyes, she tended to mother those she looked after and had a special spot in her heart for the two Winchester boys. Saddened at the constant loss of loved ones and the tragedy that seems to strike around them, Sadie loves to mother them when ever she can.

'S-Sadie?'

'That's me honey, so how about you lie down and let old Sadie take a look at you.'

'Where's Dean?'

'Just with Bobby, he's fine Sam.' Sadie said as she went to take Sam's temperature, 'Sam can you tell me what day it is today?'

'Huh? No, no I guess not.' Sam blinked and started to rub his forehead again, 'where's Dean?'

'He'll be back soon.' Sadie sighed, 'well your temp is a little high but not too bad,' she kept a commentary going as she went through her rudimentary examination, the bruises covering his chest and arms were slowly fading into pale blues and greens. One in particular caught Sadie's attention and she bent closer to look at it gently probing it with her fingertips, her frown deepening when she heard the hiss of pain come from her patient. 'Sam how bad is it on a scale of one to ten?'

'Eleven.' He said curtly, 'no pain, subjects don't feel pain.' He said without any inflection in his voice, 'have to go and report.'

'No, no Sam it's over you don't have to go.'

'No pain, no emotion, just do what I am told.' Sam turned a blank stare at Sadie pushing her away from him he sat up and moved to get off the bed once again. 

'Sam please.'

'No, not Sam it is subject twenty-two.' 

'No, you are Sam Winchester younger brother of Dean son of John and Mary Winchester. You are not subject twenty-two.'

'No, no you are tricking me this is a test.' Sam stood up and pushed away from the bed, staggering slightly he straightened his back and snapped his shoulders back, he brought himself up to his full height and towered over the woman. 'I have to go and report.'

'Stand down Sam.' Dean ordered as he limped into the room and saw Sam standing over Sadie. The authoritive tone of Dean's voice made Sam snap his head up and stare at his brother, Dean stepped back at the lack of emotion on his brother's face or in his usually expressive eyes. 'Stand down.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam nodded and relaxed his stance, he blinked and looked over at Dean and then down at Sadie, his entire body seemed to collapse in on itself as he realised what happened, with a muffled sob he turned away from their sympathetic gazes and getting back in bed he rolled onto his side and hid his face.

'Thanks Sadie.' Dean said softly before he moved his chair closer to Sam's bed and sat down wearily. The woman watched the two brothers interacting without words for a few more minutes before leaving them alone. 'Sammy hey dude it's just us.'

'I'm sorry Dean.' Sam muffled into the pillow.

'Why?'

'I freaked out Sadie.'

'Hey I think she can take it, she's dealt with crazier than us.' Dean smirked, 'so how you doin Sammy?'

'It's in my head Dean, it will never leave my head.'

'What dude?'

'Subject twenty-two, its still in here.' Sam thumped the side of his head several times before Dean gripped his wrist and tugged him towards him.

'Roll over Sam and let me see you.'

'Can't, don't want you to see me like this.' Sam whispered, but let Dean roll him over without fight, he kept his eyes squeezed shut and went to hit the side of his head once again. 

'No, no Sam please dude you scaring me here.' Dean said letting his guard down in front of his traumatised brother.

'Dean ... why?'

'Why what Sam?'

'Why did they do this to me?' Sam's question came out in a flat monotone, 'what did I do that was so wrong?'

'You did nothing Sam, I swear it is the crazies of this world and you did nothing.'

'Then why do they hurt me? Why did Grace try to hurt me?' Sam slowly slitted his eyes open and stared sadly at his brother, tears shone in his green eyes making them look like soft ponds, 'I didn't do anything to her.'

'Sam ... she's not well, she got addicted to the same poison they tried to put in you.' Dean spoke slowly and tried to keep his voice steady, 'it's not Grace it's the serum.'

'I'm bad Dean, I'm tainted maybe they are right.'

'No, no Sam damn it.'

'Dean can ...'

'Can what dude?'

'Can we get out of here for a while?'

'Yeah just you and me huh Sammy?'

'And your baby.' Sam gave Dean a small smile and a brief glimpse of his dimples, 'just you an' me.'

'All the way Sammy.' Dean smiled and helped his brother up, 'first though I think we should get you dressed.'

Sam stared down at his semi-nakedness and blushed, 'yeah I guess.'

An hour later both boys were showered and dressed and feeling a lot better, Dean watched as Sam seemed to pile on layers of clothing to cover his thin frame, happy when Sam smiled at him when he finished the simple task on his own, Dean led the way down the corridor to the common room of the clinic where he left Bobby earlier, they found the others seated around the table with Sadie enjoying a beer or two.

'We're going out for a while.' Dean announced as he guided Sam to the outer door, 'be back soon.'

'Where you goin?' Bobby demanded as he got up and hurried after them. 'Need some company?'

'Nah we're good Bobby, Sammy just wants to go for a drive.' Dean said as he helped Sam into the passenger seat of the impala, the way Sam avoided looking at Bobby was not lost on Dean and he decided to store that information for later pondering.

'Got your cells?'

'Yes dad.' Dean smirked, 'don't wait up old man.'

'Nuff of the old, you two behave yerselves.' Bobby yelled as he watched Dean put the car into reverse and peel out of the property kicking up the loose stones and gravel in the car's wake.

As he drove his baby away from the clinic, Dean kept glancing over at Sam, watching his brother visibly relax and seemingly unwind his taught muscles into a more comfortable position. 'You okay there Sammy?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' Sam smiled again and didn't even bother to pick his brother up on calling him Sammy, he was Dean's Sammy and that was okay.

'So where do you want to go?'

'Anywhere?'

'Sounds good to me.' Dean chuckled, 'did you see the look of thunder on Bobby's face?'

'He mad with me?' Sam asked his smile faded as quickly as it formed.

'Nope, just pissed coz we're leaving him behind.' Dean reached over and slapped Sam's thigh lightly, 'don't worry bout the other Sam they're fine.'

'Too much noise in here.' Sam said rubbing his forehead again. 'Hear too many thoughts.'

'Ah okay, do you hear mine?' 

'Nope, but I know what you think already dude.'

'And?'

'It's X-rated.' Sam laughed lightly and it sounded so good to Dean. 

'We don't have to go back ya know Sammy, we can just keep going and find somewhere to stay.'

'Can we?'

'Yeah dude, whatever you want to do.'

'I'm sorry Dean.'

'Why?'

'This, it's all my fault. You shouldn't have gotten shot, an' the others were hurt all coz of me.'

'Sam, please we're not gonna go through all of this shit again.'

'What shit?'

'No more guilt trips Sammy, please ... if anyone is to feel guilty it's that bastard Sloane and his daughters.'

Sam nodded his head and closed his eyes, seemingly accepting what Dean said but his older brother knew better, 'hey Sammy no doing that.'

'Doing what?'

'Locking yourself in your freaky head, stop it.'

'I – I have trouble remembering Dean.'

'Remembering what Sammy?'

'I remember before the institute okay, I remember dad and hunting but ...'

'But what?'

'After I ... there's chunks of my memory falling away Dean and I can't stop it.' Sam tried to explain clearly but the look of confusion on Dean's face made him hesitate. 'I – I can't explain it properly Dean.'

With a wrench of the steering wheel Dean pulled the car over to a rest area and came to a stop, turning in his seat he faced Sam and watched him for a few minutes trying to work out the best way to say what was on his mind without sending his brother over the edge.

'Sammy ... do you remember what they did to you?'

'Some of it.' Sam admitted lowering his gaze to his lap.

'Talk to me Sam.'

'They, they took me away from you.'

'Yeah ... they did and?'

'Put me in a cell, they hurt me and made me feel unworthy.'

'Keep going Sam.' Dean encouraged his brother, knowing both of them needed this release.

'They did things to me, to see what I can do.' Sam twisted his long fingers in the frayed edges of a hole in his jeans. 'They wouldn't believe me when I said that I couldn't control my abilities. They wanted me to conform, an-and they cut my hair and hurt me so much. I thought I was dying.' He took a breath and glanced up at Dean, 'they told me that you were dead, that I killed everyone I loved and I didn't ... that I belonged to them. I no longer had a name, I was just another subject to them.'

'Sam they lied to you.'

'They made you do things too Dean, then when we escaped, they came after us again and hit me with a car.' Sam's voice shook with unshed tears and pent up emotions but he kept going, 'they tried to kill us both and then they took you away from me again and told me you were dead, you tried to escape and they killed you.'

'They told me you died on the operating table, I wanted to die there and then Sam, I became the killing machine they wanted.' Dean admitted.

'Not your fault Dean, it was them.' Sam said, 'it wasn't your fault, it wasn't my fault.'

'That's it Sam.' Dean encouraged his brother as he saw the realisation hit him, 'say it again.'

'Not my fault, not your fault. They lied to us, they used us, it was all of them not us.'

'Hell yeah Sam say it again.'

'Not our fault.'

'Who's was it?'

'Sloane's.'

'And?'

'Not mine and not yours.' Sam nodded his head and looked up at Dean as the tears started to fall, a great weight seemed to have lifted off his shoulders as he sniffed and swiped at the tears. 'Not my fault. I'm not subject twenty-two.'

'Sam?'

'I'm free of them Dean.' Sam whispered, 'they hurt me and I am still here.'

'That's it Sammy, so whatever they throw at us now, aint gonna matter coz?'

'Coz it's not our fault.' Sam finished softly, he rested his head against the back of the seat and sighed happily, 'Dean can we not go back tonight?'

'Whatcha want to do?'

'Just find a motel somewhere and sleep.' Sam yawned, 'you okay to drive Dean?'

'Yeah I we're not far out of Claysville we should be able to find something there.'

'Claysville Kansas,' Sam mused, 'who names these places?'

Sam dozed for the rest of the trip, he didn't even stir when Dean pulled up at the Stardust Deluxe Motel and went to check them in. The manager smiled at Dean and fluttered her overly long false eyelashes at him suggestively. 'So what brings ya'll to Claysville?'

'Just passing through Ma'am, on a road trip with my brother.' Dean said trying to remain respectful with the fifty-something woman leaning on the counter, her ample bosom almost bared completely to him. 

'I have a double with two queen sized beds, small kitchen and fully stocked fridge.' 

'Sounds good.'

'Room twenty-two, last one on the end, ya'll can park ya car around the back it has two doors, rear and front. Here's the keys, hope you and your ... brother ... are comfortable.'

'Thanks Ma'am we should only be here for a couple of nights at the most.'

'Fine, if you need to stay longer we can work it out later.' 

'Thanks again,' Dean went to leave when he felt a clammy hand on his wrist, 'Ma'am?'

'Here's your milk supply and a little fresh bread.' She handed the basket to Dean, 'I'm Mimi if you need anything - anything at all just call me.'

'Thanks ah Ma'am ... Mimi.' Dean flashed her a smile, grabbed the basket and bolted from the office, well aware of the woman's blatant stare following him.

Sam sat up startled when Dean slammed the car door and started the engine without speaking. 'Dude?'

'Don't ask Sammy, just don't ask.' Dean muttered he could still feel the woman's touch on his skin, 'man I need a shower.'

Once he parked behind the room, took their gear in he helped Sam from the car, watching as his brother seemed to move like an elderly person deeply afflicted with arthritis. 'You feeling okay Sammy?'

'Fine Dean just tired.' Sam sighed and kept moving towards the beds, 'might just settle down and get some sleep.'

'You need to eat Sam.'

'Later I promise.'

'The merry widow gave us some fresh bread and milk, how's about I have a quick shower and rustle us up some sandwiches?'

'Whatever Dean.' Sam yawned again and curled his lanky frame onto the bed rolling over onto his side so he could watch Dean. 'Ya think that they others are wondering where we are?'

'Hmm I dunno Sammy, ya think.' Dean deadpanned as he combed through the contents of the fridge, 'there's some fresh cheese and stuff in here. Almost like they were expecting someone.'

'Huh?' Sam blinked owlishly at his brother.

'Doesn't matter, you get some sleep Sam, I'll have a shower and then do a food run.' Dean decided, 'might see if we can get something more substantial.'

'Sounds good.' Sam agreed already asleep before Dean reached the bathroom door.

Before Dean left, he salted all of the doors and windows, hung dream-catchers and charms over both of their beds, before sliding Sam's knife under the pillow in easy reach for him.

He quickly scrawled a note and placed it on the nightstand propped against Sam's cell phone before heading out to get their food. He paused for a few seconds watching his brother sleep, locked the door and slipped out as quietly as he could. Although before he drove off he sat in the impala and called Bobby, knowing that they would be going out of their minds by now.

_'Dean where the freaking hell are you?' _

'Wow just a hi would be nice.'

_'Smartass, where's you and yer brother?'_

'We're staying at the Stardust Deluxe Motel, Claysville.'

_'You two alright?'_

'Yeah just tired, we decided to crash for a couple of nights.'

_'How's Sammy doing?'_ Bobby softened his tone after finding out that the two danged idiots were alright.

'Better, we got through a lot of shit Bobby, and he's actually sleeping.'

_'What about you son?'_

Dean felt a familiar burn of emotion when he heard Bobby call him son, suddenly he didn't feel so bad 'yeah I'm tired but okay.'

_'You'll call me if ya need anything at all won't ya.'_

'Yep we will, and thanks Bobby you know for everything.'

_'S'alright just take care and we'll be here when ya'll get back.'_

'Kay, we should be back tomorrow or the next day depending on how Sam's feelin.' Dean watched the windows of the motel room but saw no signs of Sam moving around he must be still asleep. 'Bobby you ever heard of a motel having fresh cheese and meats already in the fridge?'

_'Without prior booking?'_

'Yeah and let me tell ya something, it might be a bit cleaner than our usual digs but it aint the Ritz ya know.'

_'Don't eat anything in the fridge Dean, and keep alert.'_

'Okay old man.'

_'Nuff of the old, kiddo.'_ Bobby could hear the smirk from Dean on his response, _'talk to ya tomorrow.'_

'Night Bobby and thanks again.' Dean pocketed his cell phone and stared at the room for a few more minutes before starting the engine and drove out carefully.

S--------D

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared around the darkened room, he rubbed his forehead and tried to remember where they were. The note caught his attention but he had to wait until his eyes focused properly before he could read it.

_Sam_

_Don't eat anything until I get back. Gone to get food and stuff. Won't be long._

_Dean_.

'Oh okay,' Sam sighed and glanced around again, he slid out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom when a knock on the door stopped him. 'Who is it?'

'The manager.' A female voice filtered through the door.

Sam slowly made his way to the door and opened it enough to peer at the woman, 'something wrong?'

'No, no I forgot to give your brother his receipt.'

'Oh thanks.' Sam took the slip from her and went to close the door.

'And where is that gorgeous boy anyway?'

'Ah bathroom.' Sam lied, 'sorry I ah gotta ...'

'Are you alright? You seem a little piqued.'

'Fine, thanks Ma'am.' Sam stepped back to shut the door when he noticed the woman had not moved, 'Ma'am?'

'Such good manners you boys have.' Mimi said trying to sound conversational, 'your brother said that you're on a road trip?'

'Huh? Oh yeah I needed some time off and we decided to do the whole road travel thing.'

'Oh how nice.'

'I am sorry Ma'am but I ...'

'Oh yes sorry but enough of the ma'am my name is Mimi.' 

'Thanks Ma'am.' Sam smiled faintly and shut the door, he took a deep breath and leaned against the door. He heard her huff and mutter something under her breath her heels clattered loudly on the concrete veranda as she strode away.

He let his breath out, dropped the receipt on the floor, and headed towards bathroom once again. He stopped suddenly, cocked his head and listened intently, he moved stealthily to his bed, pulled out his knife and then hid by the backdoor.

Dean unlocked the door and stepped in only to end up flat on his back on the floor with a shining blade pressed against his throat. 'Sam? Want to share something with me?'

'Who are you?'

'Dude it's me Dean, your awesome brother.'

'Who ... are ... you?'

'Sammy, Sammy dude please listen to my voice.'

'Who is Sammy?' Sam pressed his knife harder into his captive's skin, 'where am I?'

'Who do you think you are?'

'I am ... I am subject ... no –no oh God Dean?' Sam fell backwards, the knife clattered on the floor as it fell from his nerveless fingers.

'Sammy, he it's alright. I'm fine.'

'What? What happened?'

'You tell me dude.' Dean sat up slowly and rubbed his throat, 'what's going on?'

'I – I was going to the bathroom.' 

'Yeah okay and?'

'Someone at the door.'

'Who?'

'The – the manager she brought your receipt.'

'Okay.'

'She's scary.'

'True.'

'I went to go to the bathroom.'

'Yeah we've established that.'

'And then I ah ... fuck Dean I nearly killed you.'

'Hey Sam don't, don't start please don't.' Dean said helping his brother up from the floor, 'why don't you go and have a shower and I'll pick up the food.'

'Dean please I am so sorry.'

'Hey Sammy, look at me dude.' Dean held Sam's shoulders and made him look up, he waited until their gazes locked before he spoke again, 'Sam listen to me, it's alright you got a fright and had a little set back that's all.'

'What if I don't snap out of it? Next time I could kill you Dean.'

'Aint gonna be a next time.'

'How?'

'Coz I'm gonna be here to make sure that doesn't happen, and to kick your ass if it does.'

'That doesn't make any sense man.'

'Yeah well, neither do you.' Dean smirked, 'now you want me to help you in the shower?'

'Ew dude personal space.' Sam wrinkled his nose and punched Dean's arm playfully the tension in the room gone.

'Call if you need me.' Dean said and nudged Sam towards the open bathroom door, 'and don't take forever you girl.'

'And you're the one who has hour long showers.' Sam countered, 'thanks Dean.'

'What for? Oh God shoot me now.'

'What? Why?'

'We're gonna have a chick flick moment aren't we?' Dean sighed dramatically. 'Damn it all.'

'Aw gee Dean you're just the cutest when you sigh like that.'

'Perve.'

'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

'Girl.' Sam ducked his head and blushed at his own joke, 'won't be long.'

Dean laughed softly and turned his attention back to his spilled groceries. 'Ah man.' He shook his head when he saw the squashed pie. 'Hmm ah fuck it Sammy won't even know.'

S-------D

'Yes this is Mimi.' The manager spoke into her cell phone as she continued to watch room twenty-two. 'I have information for your alert.' She cocked her head a little to the left and nodded silently to the instructions. 'I understand and yes exactly how the alert reads. They are staying in my motel.' She smiled coldly and nodded again, 'yes, yes I understand I will let you know if they are on the move ... Two nights ... no just they two of them. Thank you ... yes I will be in touch.' She put the phone back into her pocket and watched the room again, a smirk formed on her lips as she pulled her phone out and rang a number she remembered from a long time ago. 'Yes this is Mimi Sloane I would like to talk to my brother please.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**Author's Warning: **This chapter contains torture and rape.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Grace hung the phone up and stared at her sister, a look of dismay flitted across her pretty face, 'Sandy ... we've got trouble.'

'What is it Gracie?' Sandy sat down opposite her sister and took in the slight shake of Grace's hands, 'you okay Hon?'

'Yeah, just still getting over ... that was one of my contacts from dad's office.'

'And?'

'Remember aunt Mimi?'

'Yeah and eww.' Sandy shivered at the memory of their father's sister.

'She just answered the alert, Sam and Dean are staying at the motel she owns.'

'Oh no.'

'Then she rang dad, he's already left.'

'Damn it, so what do we do?'

'Get to Sadie's clinic and find Bobby and the others, hope that they will listen to us before shooting.'

'Yeah and umm don't think Caleb will like us much anymore.' Sandy smiled slightly and ran her fingers through her hair, 'so what we doing here?'

S—D

'Tell us again why don't we just shoot you?' Caleb demanded aiming his gun directly at Sandy's heart, 'hell don't think I need a reason to put a bullet in ya.'

'Please you have to listen to us, one of our contacts in dad's office rang this morning, the motel where the boys are staying ...'

'How do you know that the boys aren't here?' Bobby growled lifting his gun to aim at the sisters again.

'Coz they are staying at our aunt's motel, she rang the office to answer the alert and then she rang dad.' Grace snapped impatiently, 'dad's already left.'

'So yer father is still alive?' Bobby lowered his gun but didn't drop his stare from the girls, he kept watch on each and every move they made even a twitch.

'Yeah ... look we can talk about him later but we have to get to Sam and Dean.' Sandy said turning an imploring look at Josh, 'please they are in danger.'

'Bobby?' The big man turned to look at his fellow hunter, 'what is it?'

'Dean last night ... he ah rang and told me where they were stayin.'

'Yeah and?'

'He asked me if it was natural for a cheap motel to leave fresh cheese, meats and stuff in the fridge without a booking.'

'That's weird.'

'Yeah, okay it's the Stardust Deluxe Motel in Claysville.' Bobby said with a distant look on his face, 'don' wanna alert them though, Rose can you ring and ask if they have any empty rooms? You and me are gonna go on a small trip.'

'Claysville, we should have known Gracie.' Sandy said with a shake of her head.

'Why?' Bobby turned his attention back to the sisters.

'That's where daddy came from, he was born there along with his sister and twin brothers, he's the oldest of them.'

'So there's a sister and two brothers younger than him and the brothers are twins?'

'Yeah, uncles Dominic and Damien and aunt Mimi.'

'Ah okay, where yer uncles these days?'

'Uncle Dominic runs daddy's office in New York and Uncle Damien used to run daddy's Las Vegas branch but they had a big fight and no one has heard from him since.'

'And yer aunt?'

'She bought up all of the motels in the area, a lot of them are used to trap potentials like Sam and Dean.' Grace started.

'That's why there's always fresh food in the fridges,' Sandy finished for her, 'it's always tainted.'

'Wow ... talk about keeping creepiness in the family.' Caleb muttered.

'Aunt Mimi is a crazy lady she makes daddy look like a saint.' Grace sighed, 'we're lucky and took after our mom's side of the family.'

'Any other bodies in the closet we should know about?' Bobby asked.

'Umm Aunt Mimi is divorced, well we think she is her husband George supposedly walked out on her about ten years ago but no one has heard from him or seen him since.' Sandy answered, 'she went back to her maiden name not long after.'

'What was his last name?'

'Armstrong.' Grace answered Bobby's question but then hesitated and held her head wincing as pain shot across the backs of her eyes.

'Gracie?' Sandy turned to her sister just in time to catch her as she collapsed in faint, 'Grace?'

Caleb took the limp woman and carried her to the couch and gently laid her down, he could feel the heat of her skin, 'she's got a fever.'

'Gracie? Come on Sis don't do this to me.' Sandy said as she sat down on the edge of the cushions and took her sister's hand in her own. 'Gracie?'

'Sam ... argh ... Sam's in pain ... scared ... alone.' Grace whispered, a wince flickered across her face with each word as though it was physically disabling for her to speak. 'Dean ... he, he.'

'Grace what is it? What about Dean?' Sandy persisted, her heart pounded so hard her chest ached.

'They got Dean.'

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and tried to move but the restraints bit into his skin, he could feel the warm slickness of blood on his flesh. _'Sammy?'_ He tried to push his voice out but the gag in his mouth silenced him with all but a huff of breath.

_'Concentrate Winchester.'_ The thought barked an order and made him chuckle, his mind was going to order him about now, talk about traitor.

'Nice to see you awake subject four.' Sloane's voice broke through Dean's inner musings, 'ready for more training.'

Dean strained against his restraints and sent a string of muffled curses at his captor, his face infused with red as his temper exploded.

'I must warn you subject four, if you do not co-operate then the consequences will be dire.'

Dean pushed air through his nose and glared up at Sloane, he refused to show any signs of submission to the man; when two men wheeled a monitor in and placed it in front of Dean, his bravado started to crumble, his bright green eyes flickered from the screen to Sloane and then back again.

'Training session four,' Sloane said dispassionately, 'start the tape.'

Dean could feel the acidic bile rise in his throat as the image came to life on the screen in front of him, he shuddered but was unable to take his gaze from it.

_'Sammy?'_ Dean watched his younger brother curled into a tight ball on the floor of a small windowless concrete cell, he could see the sharp rise and fall of Sam's chest indicating that he was alive but in serious respiratory distress. He saw Sam's long, lean body shake uncontrollably, his naked body covered in bruises, new and old. But what broke Dean completely was the sight of the black hood covering Sam's head, fastened tightly so he couldn't remove it himself.

'This is what happens to subjects who disobey me, they are broken completely, their mind empty and then reprogrammed for assimilation, your brother will be my perfect killing machine with no soul and no conscious, just the ability to kill with his mind and body.'

Dean screamed against his gag and glared up at the man, unable to look at the screen anymore he focused his rage on Sloane.

'And then my pet, my former number one you will lead my legions and eradicate all of the unnatural bastards, you do see the irony don't you, their own kind hunting them down and killing them.'

Dean screamed silently as he raked his gaze back to the screen and watched Sam try to curl in on himself even more, the colour drained from Dean's face when Sam moved and inadvertently displayed his back to the camera. He didn't even notice Sloane leaving the room, or the fact that he was in a wheelchair.

'NO!' Dean screamed repeatedly until he no longer had a voice, muffled or not, he could taste the blood in his throat and knew that he had probably strained his vocal cords or perhaps even ruptured one. His body shook with shock and horror as the image of Sam's back imprinted itself on his memory.

S—D

Sam felt the hands on him before he saw them, at first he thought it was another nightmare, his nightmares had become so real to him that he had trouble distinguishing them from reality.

'Dean!' He yelled but it only earned him a blow to the back of his head, 'Dean!' He yelled again this time he felt himself pushed face down into the pillow, his arms pinned cruelly behind him.

He could hear scuffling and knew that Dean was back and was putting up a fight, he tried to struggle against the ones holding him down but that once again brought immediate pain from another hard blow and then he felt a hand on the back of his head effectively pinning him.

'Leave Sam alone.' He heard Dean's voice clearly and he wanted to cry out, but he could do nothing except lie there and choke back the sobs wanting to break loose.

'Sammy!' He heard the pain in Dean's voice, he could hear each blow his brother took so clearly, Sam's own body reverberating in time with Dean. 'You hang in there Sam.'

Suddenly silence reigned and Sam struggled with renewed panic, he couldn't hear Dean anymore, he couldn't hear the sounds of violence, the only sound he could distinguish was his own raspy breath.

He felt his arms stretched over his head and tied to the bedhead, and then they cut away his clothes, layer after layer came away, his resistance matched the removal. With each layer gone: he became a little bit more submissive.

Sam let his body go lax, he hoped that if he submitted and didn't fight back that they might not kill Dean, but then he felt the hard blade at the waistband of his jeans and he froze, his body rigid with fear of what was to come. He felt the denim fall away from his body, leaving him clad in only his thin boxers.

No one had said anything to him, acknowledged him and he immediately understood, Sam had to go away, they wanted subject twenty-two back. A shudder passed through him as he felt them cut away his boxers, stripped bare; he had nothing of himself left to hide behind. He was nothing but a subject, stripped of all his humanity and dignity.

Fingers twisted in the short tufts of his hair and yanked his head back, freeing him from the pillow the relief all to brief when another pair of hands appeared in his line of sight, holding a black hood. He heard a chuckle as the seemingly bodiless hands lifted the hood and placed it over his head, securing it snugly around his neck.

A scream of unadulterated terror erupted from the hooded captive as he desperately tried to curl his legs up but he was pinned, they were not finished with him yet.

He felt the first slice, the sharp blade piercing his skin, but there was no pain, nothing, the knife slid through the muscles of the right side of his back, at the shoulder blade, it sought out the target, and nicked the tendon.

He felt the knife slide out of his body with a strange popping sound and then he felt it slice into his back again on the left side and repeated the same attack, but once again, there was no pain.

He felt the hands move across his back and he stiffened without thinking about it, then it came without warning, a searing heat, the smell of burnt flesh, and the blistered bubbles hissing as they filled with fluid. A fine tremble passed through his long, lean body, as his nerves and senses came to terms with what had just happened. But, with no respite, he felt the searing heat again, both next to his spine, mirroring each other.

'Ya just branded stock now boy.' A vicious voice came at him from beside his head, 'aint no one gonna touch ya, yer just merchandise.'

'Leave him alone.' A pitifully weak voice came from the darkness and Sam lifted his head wearily: it was Dean.

'Shut up or I'll shut it for ya.'

'What are you doing to him? Damn it let me see my brother.' Dean's voice broke through the blankness and Sam felt the tears fall. They must have put a black hood on Dean too, they had him trapped in the darkness just the same as Sam.

The cruel voice laughed and Sam heard a muffled cry of pain and a thud, and he knew that Dean was no longer conscious. Not dead, because he would know that; he would feel the moment Dean died, because that would be the moment when Sam died too.

'Time to sample the fresh meat.' The vicious man snarled in Sam's ear but then Sam felt the weight of his abuser leave him and he was alone on the bed, face down and bleeding, and it terrified him.

'Miss me?' The voice was back and he felt the weight of the man on the bed as he straddled Sam's legs.

_'What the?'_ Sam shook violently when he felt the hands sliding over his hips, caressing and kneading the soft flesh. He threw his head back when he felt teeth sinking into him just above his right hip, the rough tongue lapped up the blood as it leaked from the broken skin. The same process repeated on the left hip, Sam felt laughter bubble up his throat, he no longer had control over his body; and he laughed.

'Ya want me don'tcha, ya little freak.' The voice whispered hoarsely and Sam screamed against the gag and hood, his attacker plunged himself deep inside Sam, slamming repeatedly flesh against flesh, the loss of control complete, as Sam felt his resolve disappear. He let subject twenty-two back out, so it would protect what remained of Sam's fractured psyche.

S—D

'Why?' Dean croaked the word out, when they removed his gag while the video blurred and came back into focus to show the torture and rape of his brother complete and in technicolour.

He could see his own unconscious body lying on the floor and trussed up like a turkey, a black hood over his head but he had no memory of it so they must have put it on him after he passed out.

The camera panned around the room, their motel room, Dean froze when he saw the reflection of the one holding the camera 'you bitch.' He growled as he made out Mimi's features in the mirror, then the camera moved again and did a close up on Sam, tracking down his body, taking in the cuts, the branding and bites before the view widened.

Dean tried to look away but hands came at him from behind and held his head in one place, along with a whispered threat in his ear if he shut his eyes. 'Enjoy the show subject four.'

'Sammy.' Dean wept as he watched the big man violate his baby brother in the most vile way imaginable. 'Stop it please.' He sobbed when he saw Sam visibly give up, his body limp and unyielding.

The tape blurred and once again, he saw Sam trapped in the windowless room, naked, bruised and bleeding. 'Why are you doing this?' Dean pushed the words out, visibly wincing with pain from his abused vocal cords.

'You two have cost me a lot of time and money.' Sloane said as he came through the door in a wheelchair, a large blank-faced young man pushing him toward Dean, stopping when Sloane lifted his hand.

'You fucking bastard I'm gonna kill you.' Dean snarled and sprayed blood from his damaged throat as he fought against his restraints with renewed vigour.

'I suggest that you rest your voice subject four, and think long and hard about your position here. Subject twenty-two has paid for his indiscretions and accepted his punishment with appropriate submission. However, I think that you wouldn't, that you would fight tooth and nail again and again. So it came to me, the best punishment I can inflict on you, is to punish subject twenty-two. This is the only reason why he is not in assimilation or marked for termination if he cannot heal quick enough.'

'What the freaking hell do you mean by that?'

'You anger me, you disobey me, and you refuse to do what you are ordered to do in any way shape or form; subject twenty-two will receive your punishment but doubled.'

'What?' Dean coughed up more blood and stared in horror at the madman in front of him.

'Let me give you an example subject four, if you refuse to follow a direct order then subject will be brought out and forced to endure the punishment, which will be twice the amount to what you would have received. You will be made to watch subject twenty-two suffer for your insubordination.'

'Wh-what if I do whatever you want?'

'Subject twenty-two will be allowed to heal from his wounds.'

'Remove his hood.'

'You are not in any position to issue demands.'

'Take that freaking hood off him and I will do what you want, just don't hurt him.'

'Hmm why would I make a deal with you?'

'Coz for some reason you need me and Sam.'

'That is true, but just as a reminder to what will happen if you dare to do anything without my express permission.' Sloane nodded to the silent guards, they wheeled the monitor away and then returned with a submissive Sam between them.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered so softly that no one else heard him, not even his brother. 'Take his hood off ... please.'

'Please what?'

'Please Sir.' Dean coughed up blood spatters and dropped his gaze to the floor, 'please Sir could you take his hood off?'

'Very good subject four, what are you called?'

'D-Dean.' Dean said automatically, then with a sudden horrified realisation, he raised his head in time to witness the guard strike the back of Sam's legs with a long cane. 'No, no I'm subject four.'

'What are you called?' Sloane demanded again, he could barely contain his delight.

'Subject four.'

'And who is this pitiful freak?'

'Subject twenty-two Sir.' Dean replied and dropped his anger fuelled gaze to the floor.

'Excellent, I believe that you now understand your place here.' Sloane crowed with delight, 'as a reward subject twenty-two will have his hood removed for now and you will be together in a cell, until I am ready to continue your training.'

'Yes Sir, thank you Sir.' Dean said with his gaze fixed on the floor, he had to clamp down on his rage, feed off it and keep it simmering until it the right time, and only then will he let it out to play.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter is for cartchica89 I hope that you enjoy it honey and thanks so much for the little request it gave me heaps of inspiration. Here is hoping that it lives up to what you want.

**Angst Warning:** Sensitive issues and tissues may be needed!!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

'Take them to the showers and let them clean each other up, no need to catch anything from the filthy beasts, then put them in cell nine it is big enough for both of them.' Sloane ordered the two men holding Sam, 'give them pants and leave whatever first aide supplies they may need I don't want them going septic or anything on us before we have a chance to break them.'

'Yes Sir.' The two men answered in monotone voices.

'Oh and yes remove subject twenty-two's hood for now.' Sloane turned his attention back to Dean, 'for now subject four I will let you have your time together, remember your orders, your escort will come in the morning to take you to your first training session.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean answered hoarsely he still managed to keep his gaze fixed on the floor.

'Hmm what else, oh yes have the medic look at subject four's throat we can't have it spitting blood all over the place, don't know what it might have.'

Dean barely registered the fact that he was no longer tied to the chair and was no held up between two more guards, all the same blank faced, big built with brown hair and green eyes. He watched them yank the hood from Sam's head and for the first time since their recapture Dean was able to see Sam's face clearly.

'Oh God Sammy.' He heard his own voice in his head but managed to keep his mouth closed.

'Move.' The guards moved off and forced Dean to either keep up with them or get dragged, he chanced a glance back and saw them dragging Sam's limp body, his anger heightened but Dean managed to keep it in check, he had to look after Sam first and that was the only thought that kept him focused and moving.

Finally, they left the brothers alone in the shower room, after they pushed Dean in first and laughed at his stumbling on the slick tiles they then pushed Sam at Dean their laughter grew louder as they watched the two brothers collide and fall in a heap.

'We'll be back in half an hour, make sure that you clean it as well as yourself.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean mumbled and then waited until they left before he carefully extricated himself from under Sam, slowly he lowered his unresponsive brother onto the floor and then checked the door and found the two cameras concealed in the walls.

Satisfied with his new found knowledge Dean hurried back to his brother's side, 'Sammy?' He whispered his voice so strained it barely registered.

Sam's eyes opened and stared up at Dean, but no recognition reflected in them, 'Sammy hey it's me Dean.'

'D-Dean?' Sam tested the name, it sounded familiar the person looked familiar but ... 'Dean?'

'Yeah, Sammy that's me.'

'S-Sam?' Sam blinked and tried to make the name fit him, 'n-no subject twenty-two.'

'Let's get you up.' Dean sighed he wanted to hit someone or something so badly it actually ached inside. 'That's it Sammy come on let's get you cleaned up.'

'You-your voice?'

'Kinda strained it a bit,' Dean shrugged it off and helped his younger sibling up off the floor and into the shower cubicles, 'kay Sammy you're gonna have to help me here.'

'S-S-Sammy?' Sam blinked that felt so right.

'Yeah dude that's you,' Dean whispered as he got the shower just right and managed to place Sam under the soothing water.

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked the water from his eyes and focused on his brother's face, lifting a trembling finger, he traced the outline of Dean's cheek and jaw. 'Dean?'

'Yeah that's me.'

'Hurts Dean.'

'I know Sammy, I know.' Dean managed to get his brother washed as well as himself, he couldn't help but remember their childhood when they showered together in order to make sure that there would be enough hot water. He had to make sure that Sammy washed and not just played in the water. 'Okay let's get you dried off.'

'Was scared Dean.' Sam muttered as he sat on the bench and let Dean dry him off, a shiver coursed through him and it wasn't because he was cold. 'My-my back.'

'They did a number on ya Sammy.'

'They-they say I am subject twenty-two.'

'For them yeah you are but for me, for us you're Sammy and always will be.' Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands and stared intently into his eyes, 'you understand don't ya?'

'Yeah Dean,' Sam gave him a small but warm smile, 'you're not d-dead.'

'Nope livin an' breathin'.' Dean grinned but then sobered, 'Sammy I – I have to fix your back when we ... '

'Yeah I – I know.' Sam dropped his chin and gaze, 's-sorry Sir.'

'Sammy, hey, hey don't do that.' Dean said as he helped his brother into the plain cotton pull-on pants and then he stood and quickly dressed himself, the fact that the cotton pants were extremely thin and they had no underwear to wear was not lost on him.

Before Sam could answer Dean however, the guards returned just as Dean finished dressing and without a word dragged the brothers out of the bathroom and into their new cell.

Once again, Dean made sure that Sam was comfortable before he checked on where the cameras were and just how much privacy they had. When he was satisfied Dean went back to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, Sam lay face down his long body stretched out on the only bed in the cell.

'Sorry to have to do this Sammy.' Dean said as he picked up the first aide supplies and went through them until he found the necessary items. Gently he cleaned the knife wounds, the realisation hitting him only then the damage they had inflicted. The wounds were deep, too deep for him to fix without the right stuff, 'damn it all to hell Sammy.' Dean sighed, 'all I can do is stitch up the cut and hope that the rest heals itself.'

'S'kay Dean.' Sam slurred, 'trust ya.'

'Thanks Sammy.' Dean wiped at his eyes and blinked to free them of tears before he started to stitch the cut back together. When he was finally done Dean packed up the soiled swabs and cloths before washing his hands, Sam laid there watching Dean, he felt a deep sense of contentment permeating through him, even though he knew it was all in his mind, a trick to keep him from insanity, he was happy to watch Dean.

Exhausted Dean clamoured up onto the big bed with Sam and pulled his baby brother carefully closer, letting Sam lay his face on his shoulder, Sam's arm snaked across his chest and they laid there comforting each other in their embrace.

'Ya know Sammy, this reminds me of when we were kids.' Dean whispered, his voice no longer strong enough to carry. 'You had nightmares an' would climb into bed with me. Just like now, with you head on my shoulder.'

'M'kay Dean.'

'I know I don't ... you are the strongest person I have ever know Sammy. Even as a kid ... I know dad rode you so hard, back then I didn't understand what you went through but now I do. He tried Sammy, he tried so hard and he did love us, just didn't love us as much as he did Mom. That's okay, really we had each other but dad had no one, man the two of you used to go for it, you could stand up to him no matter what. Where me? Me I did what I was told coz I didn't want to lose what I had. If I followed dad's orders then he would always want me around. Guess I was wrong with that one.'

'Dean, no dad ...' Sam tried to get the words out but his thoughts and memories felt jumbled and out of whack.

'I remember, I remember one time you must've been about twelve or so, I went out after ordered us to stay put, I had a date with Beth Roberts and refused to break it off with her. I remember that I came home later than normal and broke one of dad's artefacts trying to sneak in. Dad was so pissed when he came back, but you, just you stood up to him, told him that you did it kicking a ball inside. You stood up to him and took my punishment for me. Man, you stood toe to toe with him, looked him straight in the eye and said that you broke it. You couldn't sit properly for a week but never said a word. When I asked you, you said it was coz you thought I deserved a night out, a night free of worry and free of looking after you just for one night.' Dean's voice cracked even more with the emotional build up from the memory, 'I thought dad was gonna ... he was so angry that artefact was needed for the ritual he was working on. I tried, damn Sammy I tried to calm him down, to tell him it was me all along. But ya know, he wouldn't believe that it was me, he preferred to think it was you, when he took his belt to you I tried to stop him. He, he locked me in his room I couldn't get to you.'

'D-Dean?'

Dean openly wept as he brought back that memory, 'all I could think about was how strong you are, so much stronger than I could ever be.'

'Don't ...'

'When you fought with dad to go to college, damn it Sam I was so proud of you but I couldn't ... I wasn't strong enough to stand up to him like that. I guess dad proved me right when he took off and left me to fend for myself.'

'No, Dean.' Sam tried to tighten his grip on Dean but his injured shoulders screamed in agony so he content himself with burrowing his face closer and deeper into Dean's shoulder.

'Yeah dude, I didn't even last that long and I had to go and get you, take you away from school. You had a life there Sammy, and I took you from it coz I'm not strong enough to live on my own.'

'Please don't Dean.'

'When Sloane took you the first time, I was dying inside Sammy, what they made me do to you ... but you took it, you took it all and you're still here. Don't give up on me now Sammy, please don't give up on me.'

'N-No Dean.' Sam whispered, 'my – my life not ... worth.'

'Sh Sammy sleep I'll stay here with ya.' Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy and held him like he used to when they were children and nightmares rocked their sleep.

'Why D-D-Dean?' Sam mumbled as he yawned and fell into a fitful sleep.

'Dunno Sammy, I really don't know.' Dean said coughing harshly, he turned his face away from Sam as he spat out more blood. 'Guess been talking too much.'

'D-Dean? I rem-remember when I got chicken pox and you sat with me, wouldn't leave and you ended up with it too. We compared pox marks.'

'That was so bad, so freaking itchy.' Dean chuckled hoarsely, 'dad had to stay home and look after both of us.'

'Yeah you-you got so mad when the doctor made us wear those m-mittens.'

'Trust you to remember that.' Dean choked slightly.

'D-Dean?'

'Fine, I'm fine.' Dean managed to croak out, 'at least you had a dad for two weeks.'

'I always had a Dad Dean, he was just younger than other dads.' Sam answered, 'we're not gonna get out of this one are we?'

'Hey don't give up on me just yet Sammy, we just have to pretend for a while.'

'Pretend?'

'Yeah that we're gonna follow orders, just until we can get ...' Dean's voice faded completely with another coughing attack.

'Dean?' Sam tried to lift himself up but his damaged tendons finally snapped and he fell bonelessly onto Dean's chest. 'Dean.' Sam sobbed as he lost consciousness the pain just too much for him to bear.

'Sammy?' Dean tried to rouse his brother, 'I am so sorry Sammy I stuffed up again, how can I help you when I can't even help myself?'

The door slid open and a wizened small man shuffled in, wearing a white coat over the plain pants and shirt. 'I am Doctor One, I am here to check the throat of subject four and the back of subject twenty-two.'

'Here doc.' Dean croaked out, 'subject twenty-two has passed out.'

'Let me see your throat first.' The doctor pushed a tongue depressor into Dean's mouth and shone a light in, 'mmm okay subject four you are not to utter another word until your throat can be inspected properly.'

'No way doc.' Dean started to protest but then stopped himself, 'Yes Sir.' He mumbled.

'Very good, now subject twenty-two's back.' The doctor turned his attention to Sam's injuries. He muttered under his breath as he inspected each wound and Dean's handiwork at treating them. 'You should be training to be in the medical unit, you've done a very good job.'

Dean kept his mouth closed and watched the doctor closely to make sure that he did not do anything to exacerbate Sam's pain. 'What?' He croaked out when he saw the doctor pull out a hypodermic syringe, 'no.'

'Don't worry about it subject four, it is only pain relief Mister Sloane does not waste the serum on lost causes.' The doctor administered the drug to Sam, packed up his bag and left without another word.

'Sorry Sammy.' Dean pulled his brother closer and eventually gave into his own exhaustion and fell into a fitful sleep, cradling his brother close to him.

Sam's restlessness and murmuring brought Dean out of his own horrific dreams, mindful of Sam's back he tried to calm his brother down and to wake him also, 'hey Sammy come on dude.'

'No, no subject twenty-two, I'm subject twenty-two.' Sam fought Dean, 'no don't please I will be good please no more.'

'Sammy come on wake up.' Dean tried to get the words out but all he managed to do was to aggravate his throat.

'Subject twenty-two ... bad boy, dirty, dirty, fresh meat ... branded merchandise.' Sam's words tumbled over each other as they fell from his lips, tears fell unbidden down his face as he fought back against the hands holding him, then his body went limp and his head lolled to the side, 'subject twenty-two ready for punishment.'

'No, no Sammy.' Dean started to weep as he held his traumatised brother and rocked him gently, tenderly stroking Sam's cheek with his free hand, 'calm down Sammy please.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and craned his neck to look up at Dean's face, 'trick?'

'No Sammy.'

'Hurt me Dean.'

'I know dude.'

'Why?'

'Subject four you were told to follow all orders.' A cold voice startled the two young siblings on the bed, 'the doctor ordered you not to speak until further assessment.'

'No, no sorry subject twenty-two had nightmares.' Dean protested when the guards dragged Sam off the bed and out of his arms.

'Silence subject four.' Two guards grabbed Dean and hauled him to his feet, 'the order was broken and subject twenty-two will receive the punishment.'

'No, please he can't take anymore.' Dean begged, he stopped himself when he realised that he was playing into their sick game by arguing with them. He bit his tongue so hard his tooth went through it, he would not utter another sound.

'Very good subject four you are learning.' His tormentor gloated, 'place subject twenty-two against the wall, face forward.' The guards holding Sam complied without blinking, they held each hand and moved sideways until they stretched him completely, his tendons completely snapped at the treatment and he let out a raw and primal scream of pure agony.

'Subject four you will come here.' Dean stepped forward his heart thudding hard against his chest wall, 'take the cane and give subject twenty-two five strikes across the buttocks and thighs.'

The piece of pliable wood was pressed into his hand and then he was forcibly positioned behind Sam and slightly to his left. 'If you do not do this, subject twenty-two will receive twenty strikes, ten across the back and ten on his front.' The implication hung in the air. Dean took a deep breath and stared at the cane in his hand, 'You are not to pull any blows either subject four, and you are to obey every order given to you without argument.'

Dean swallowed hard, raised his hand and struck Sam's bare backside, they had pulled his pants down to his ankles, pooling them around his feet. The next stroke he aimed for the tops of Sam's thighs, flinching along with his brother with each hit. The next three he tried to spread evenly in an attempt to ease some of Sam's pain.

He never noticed the guard take the cane from him or felt the other one grab his wrists and yank them hard behind him. He only focused on Sam slumped against the wall, his forehead pressed against the cool bricks. His butt and thighs bore long red welts, fortunately though, he did not break the skin.

'Very good subject four, remember though subject twenty-two is to receive twice as much as you normally would.' The guard holding the cane smiled coldly at Dean and then lifted the cane and struck Sam so hard the tender flesh split open with just the first blow. 'Bend him over.' He ordered flexing his wrist he waited for his cohorts to move the prisoner away from the wall and push his head down, they crooked a foot around his ankle and made him spread his legs while they kept grips on his outstretched arms.

The guard holding the cane laughed when he saw the position they held Sam in, 'meat on a tray.' He grinned as he let fly and the cane whistled through the air striking the tender skin just under Sam's butt cheeks. This time he elicited a cry from the prisoner, 'shove this in his mouth.' He tossed a rag at the closest guard who promptly shoved it deep into Sam's mouth effectively gagging him. each delay made Dean feel sicker and Sam's panic rise. 'What an ass on this one.' The guard with the cane sighed as he let fly and the cane sizzled through the air landing with stinging accuracy against Sam's thighs, he could feel his own physical reaction to the prisoner's pain and decided to stretch out the time between the last two blows. He flexed and stretched his shoulder and chest muscles and went to the other side of Sam, changing hands with the cane he braced himself to deliver a much harder blow.

'Leave him alone you bastards.' Dean cried out unable to help himself his voice torn and ragged barely loud enough to be heard, but he was.

'Ah tsk, tsk, subject four that has just earned subject twenty-two five more blows, care to go for twenty?'

Horrified at what his outburst just cost Sammy, Dean dropped his gaze and shook his head mutely, his heart beating so hard he felt faint. The next two blows to Sam's butt sent him over the edge of the abyss, his knees buckled as he collapsed unconsciously to the ground face first.

'Damn me, well looks like you got a reprieve this time subject four remember the next infraction will cost pretty boy here five extra blows.'

Dean kept his gaze fixed on the floor and nodded his head mutely, he felt the guard holding him let go of his wrists but he remained unmoving, fixed to the same spot until he heard them leave. The cell door hissed and slammed shut, and only then did Dean lift his head enough to check to make sure they were gone before hurrying to Sam's side. Terrified to speak he carefully rolled Sam onto his side and bent down to check his breathing, carefully he pulled the sodden gag from Sam's mouth, noting the amount of blood staining it, he tossed it against the wall and then with innate tenderness he pulled Sam's pants up to cover most of his legs, then he stood and got the first aide bag, not wanting to shift Sam until he had stitched the welts. Two went deep into Sam's butt cheeks and one split the skin in the crease between his buttocks and thigh tops. Sobbing silently Dean placed tiny perfectly formed stitches along each cut. His own stubbornness and ego caused Sam to suffer yet again, why did he feel the need to egg them on so much?

After covering them with light gauze dressings Dean finished pulling up Sam's pants thankful that they were soft and baggy enough so they wouldn't aggravate his injuries any further, and then gently lifted him to the bed, once again lying him face down. This time Dean sank down on the floor next to the bed, his back resting against the frame, he pulled his knees to his chest, rocking himself he wept openly, his heart finally breaking.

Sam opened his eyes and watched Dean unable to reach out for him, he tucked away his own pain and concentrated on his older brother, for Dean he would become subject twenty-two and do whatever Sloane wants him to do. Anything for his brother.

Dean lifted his head and turned around to face his Sammy, he ignored the wetness on his face, his defences crushed, he no longer had any masks to hide behind, he wanted Sam to live more than anything else and that meant letting Sloane treat him like a machine.

'Don't D-Dean.' Sam whispered when he saw his brother open his mouth, 'no, m'kay.'

Sam tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace, 'subject twenty-two will behave now.'

Dean shook his head and glared at Sam, his anger boiled over, he span around and raised his fist smashing it repeatedly into the wall. 'No Dean.' Sam cried out in horror as he watched his brother destroy his knuckles. He swallowed down on his own pain and forced himself to sit up, 'De.' With sweat beads, forming on his forehead Sam managed to lift his right hand and slide it onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean stilled and turned back to Sam, tears shone in his eyes as he stared at the look on Sam's face, _'no Sammy don't ... don't give up.'_ The thought rang in his mind but was unable to vocalise it.

'Not ... Sam ... subject twenty-two.' Sam muttered twinges of pain interspersed with his words.

Dean shook his head and put a finger on Sam's lips to silence him, he pointed to Sam and then to himself and mouthed 'Winchesters always.'

Sam stared at his older brother in awe, no matter what Dean still managed to comfort him, a stabbing pain behind his eyes made him wince and cry out in pain.

'Sam?' Dean mouthed his name and moved around to kneel next to the bed to hold Sam's shoulders as a vision took hold. _'Ah kiddo not now!'_

The door hissed open and guards ripped Dean away from Sam and pushed him against the wall as Sloane came in and had his chair wheeled up to the bed, he watched Sam dispassionately, 'how long ago did the vision start?'

Dean glared at the man but stayed silent, not wanting to jeopardise Sam's safety.

'Subject four answer me how long ago did the vision start?'

'Couple of minutes.' Dean croaked out, 'Sir.'

'When the vision is finished take it back to the infirmary, I want subject four treated and then taken for its first training session.'

'Sir?'

'I want to see what it can still do.' Sloane smiled mysteriously, 'I want subject twenty-two interrogated after the vision, I want to know exactly what it sees and then I want the tests on it to resume.'

'Sir.' The guards pulled Dean away from the wall and cuffed him, 'which training session would you like it to go to?'

'Survival.' Sloane grinned coldly, 'it is to have no weapons or defensive chances at all, I want to see if it can survive on its wits alone.'

'Dean!' Sam screamed and tried to sit up, his breathing hitched as blood dribbled from his nose. 'No, no, you can't ... leave him alone.'

'Take it away, it disgusts me.' Sloane waved his hand at Sam, 'take me to the observation deck I want to watch subject four in action.'

'Yes Sir.' The guard wheeled Sloane out of the cell closely followed by the two men holding Dean between them. He forced himself to keep his eyes ahead and to move with them not wanting to give them any ammunition against Sam.

The remaining guards loaded Sam onto a gurney and strapped him face down not caring if the straps cut into his already damaged body. Trembling Sam watched them take Dean away from him, his resolve started to crumble until he managed to catch Dean's gaze for a second and he decided that he had to be strong, he had to for Dean's sake.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**Author's Note 2**: Please accept the biggest of apologies for the lateness, house-hunting, studying and writing don't mix so good! LOL But I will be making it up for it in the weeks to come.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Dean dropped to his knees breathing heavily, dizzy from loss of blood and pain, his head pounded unmercifully and his sight started to blur as he finally relinquished his hold on consciousness.

Sloane applauded his newest acquisition, the first one to beat the survival training session alive, and in record time. He chuckled as he watched Dean's eyes roll back and as he collapsed unconscious and barely breathing.

'Take subject four to the infirmary, as a reward allow it to remain in the cell with subject twenty-two, it will be an interesting experiment to see how they interact. Subject four will become the warrior while subject twenty-four will fade into oblivion.'

'But Sir didn't you want to know the secret behind subject twenty-two's psychic abilities?'

'Yes, yes that is true.' Sloane frowned, he couldn't understand why he would forget such an important fact, 'speaking of subject twenty-two what was it's vision?'

'It appears that when the subject was given enough serum to force it to answer, the vision consisted of another death scene for it's so-called sibling, creatures and another man with yellow eyes.'

'What kind of creatures?' Sloane asked distractedly as he watched them load Dean onto a stretcher.

'Unknown Sir they were ... supernatural one might say demonic ... attacking both subjects, with subject four dying and subject twenty-two dragged to the yellow eyed man.'

'Interesting ... make note for subject twenty-four's next interrogation to find out more about this yellow eyed man and the creatures.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Where are my daughters?'

'Here daddy.' Sandy smiled and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, 'Grace is right behind me.'

'Where have the two of you been?'

'No where daddy, so how are the boys doing?'

'Boys what boys?'

'Oh I mean subjects four and twenty-two?'

'They will assimilate nicely, so my dear what can I do for you?'

'You wanted to see me daddy.'

S—D

Earlier that day:

Bobby stared disbelievingly at the two young women seated opposite him in the small diner. Ellen and Caleb sat in the booth behind them and two other hunters in front. 'What do you two want? Afore I decide to exact justice on your two asses, girls be damned.'

'We're here to help Mister Singer.' Grace said reaching over to place a hand over Bobby's, 'please believe us.'

'Now girlie why would I believe ya? You two have done nothing but hurt those two boys since yer daddy took Sam.'

'We're ...'

'What my sister is trying to tell you Mister Singer, is that we are on your side, we couldn't stop daddy from taking the boys again but we have his favour and we can save Dean and Sam.' Sandy interrupted her sister and glared at the man opposite her.

'And why would you do that when ya seem so hell bent on helping yer daddy take em?'

'We honestly thought that daddy, that daddy was dead when we found out that he survived ... we were free of the serum but ... when dad caught up with us we had to make sure that we were still under his influence.'

'I – I tried ... once we ... once dad got us back it was hard not to fall into bad habits.' Grace admitted dropping her gaze to stare at the table's chipped surface. 'When we found out what daddy wanted to do to Sam and Dean, we knew that we had to help the boys.'

'Yer father's got em now, and God only knows what he's doin' to em, I dunno why we're wastin' time with the two of ya.' Bobby went to stand up but Sandy grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

'Because we can get you into the compound and to the boys.' Sandy said in a low voice, 'but you have got to go in smart and prepared.'

'I'm listening.' Bobby said his eyes narrowing suspiciously, 'you had not better be yanking me chain.'

'Dad has been working on cloning the subjects, making mindless soldiers to program but with psychic abilities.'

'What?' Bobby stared at her in disbelief, 'this aint some science fiction movie, damn it Dean's right, supernatural I get people are just plain crazy.'

'Dad has a warehouse filled with inanimate versions of Sam, the tests and interrogations ... all go towards programming these so-called super-soldiers.' Grace explained still with her gaze fixed on the table top, 'the first time dad took Sam he had heard of ... a demon grooming a young psychic to lead a demonic army he did his research and found out about Sam.'

'He was after him for a long time, when Sam disappeared for four years he had Dean and their father followed but to no avail.'

'Then Sam surfaced again, at Dean's side and started to exhibit signs of his abilities maturing, dad bided his time until he could safely, if that's the right word, take Sam.'

The sisters spoke in tandem as they told Bobby the truth, the whole truth, and it sickened them to their stomachs.

'Dad was behind everything and when we ... we were hooked on the serum it was so easy to think that he was right. That Sam was inherently evil and that Dean was by association.' Grace said finally lifting her gaze to look at the hunter.

'He even engineered a couple of jobs that brought the boys closer to the institute.'

'But I thought yer daddy was against psychics and wanted to control them.' Bobby frowned as he realised just how complex all of this was.

'In the beginning he set up the institute to study psychics and to see if they could use their gifts for the greater good but, after he developed the serum and let it corrupt him he changed. He started to work in league with the demons ...'

'What?' Bobby exploded, 'what the fuck is your daddy up to?'

Taken aback by the man's sudden temper the girls sat back and stared at him, both too scared to speak for a moment, 'umm daddy has been working with demons for quite a while, before Sam and Dean.' Grace explained, 'I guess it's because of my own abilities he ...'

'Yer abilities girlie you're a healer what else can you do?'

'Healing and occasionally I have visions but nothing like Sam.' Grace sniffed at the mention of his name, 'please Mister Singer you have to believe us.'

'What else do you two have to say?' Bobby asked staring at the two young women, 'what else do you two have to say?'

S—D

Sam sat with Dean's head resting on his lap; tenderly he stroked his brother's hair and neck, mindful of where the lash marks started. He hadn't made a sound since they brought Dean back to their cell; instead, he sat their comforting his unconscious brother and stared at the door, his face empty of emotion and his eyes dull and unfocused. He hummed tunelessly and every so often, he would bang his head against the wall and then change the tune. His thoughts wandered as he ran his fingers over Dean's short hair to his childhood with Dean, the things they did to amuse themselves for long periods of time when their dad was AWOL. A small smile graced his lips as he struggled to keep the memory from slipping away. When Dean would create elaborate stories with eerily close imitations of their father and of their uncle Bobby.

'Mmm Sammy?' Dean whispered as he started to stir, 'Sam?'

'Sh Dean sleep, it's okay.' Sam whispered back keeping his hand moving kneading out the tenseness in Dean's neck muscles. 'It's all okay.'

'Mmm.' Dean felt his eyes sliding shut but something prevented him from giving up on consciousness altogether, it was the tone in Sam's voice. No emotion whatsoever.

'Sammy?' Carefully he pushed himself up, and then propped himself against the wall next to Sam. 'What's going on?'

'Subject twenty-two is ready.' Sam said in that monotone voice, 'Sam is ... here.'

'Ah shit Sam ...'

'I-I saw yellow eyes, he – he killed you and took me, Sloane was there.' Sam said softly, 'I saw him standing just to the side, I can't ... they got me now.'

'No Sam don't give up on me yet.' Dean said as forcefully as he could. 'On us.'

'They are working together Dean, if I behave and do what Sloane wants then it might save your life.'

'No Sam, they'll still kill us both, Sloane is insane and if he is dealing with yellow eyes then ... they all die Sam.'

'No, no you don't understand Dean I saw you die, I saw you get ripped apart and then Sloane gave me to yellow eyes. They'll force me to go darkside and you ... I want to die Dean, it's the only way.'

'No damn it Sam it's not the only way,' Dean stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards their cage, he put a finger to his lips and then the two brothers stood side by side to greet the new arrivals.

S—D

Sloane took a deep breath and felt the serum flood through his system, it felt so good though a shame it didn't heal his back.

'I can you know.' A deep almost jovial voice came from the near the windows.

'Who is there?' Sloane demanded knowing that he has a standing order not to disturb him while he has his treatments.

'Oh I am wounded, you've forgotten me already.' The man stepped closer into Sloane's line of sight.

'Oh it's you, I was wondering when you were gonna pop in again.'

'I hear you have to very interesting subjects back in your custody.'

'Yeah, I got em, slightly damaged goods but still workable.' Sloane grinned, 'it's good to see you again my friend.'

'Yes, yes so tell me, when were you going to tell me you had the Winchesters back?'

'I have only started to assimilate them into the program.'

'And yet you have not handed Samuel over to me.'

'Subject twenty-two is nearly finished its testing and interrogations, the clones are finished we are almost ready to program them.'

'Ah I see, so you still have not answered my question.'

'As soon as the programming is complete I was going to pass it over to you.'

'Samuel is not an it Sloane.'

'It is a subject, what else would you call it?'

'I can destroy you here and now.'

'Ah yes, yes you could but then you would not have subject twenty-two.'

'I know where Samuel is.'

'And yet I have a hundred subject twenty-twos can you tell me that you would be able to differentiate them? Especially with the fact that they all have the exact same powers.'

'Nothing is fool proof, however, I am inclined to be generous and will allow you two days and then you are to present me with Samuel Winchester, alive, his brother well that is negotiable.'

'Interesting notion I will take it into consideration.'

'You will do more than that.' The unholy yellow eyes flared with flames and Sloane screamed with pain shooting through his paralysed extremities, blood spurted from his nose and mouth as he started to choke. 'You will not make me angry.'

He released Sloane from his control and then disappeared leaving behind the tell-tale stench of sulphur and an unconscious man slumped back in his wheelchair, blood still dripping from his nose and his open mouth.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

** Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Dean watched over his brother as he slept, his own pain preventing him from sleeping so he paced their small cell and watched Sam.

He chewed his lower lip and tried to ease the stiffness in his neck but nothing he did would help, the welts on his back already tight and pulling, felt wet and warm, he knew that it would take nothing for infection to set in. He glanced down at Sam and frowned it was so unnatural for Sam to sleep so still, he was a restless sleeper even as a baby moving from one end of the crib to the other. Now, now he laid so still he looked dead.

'What do I do now Sammy?' Dean asked quietly as he finally stopped his pacing and sat on the bed next to Sam, 'what do I do now? How can I protect you when I can't do anything to stop this?'

'Dean?' Sam's eyes blinked a few times, closed and then slowly opened to reveal glassy unfocused eyes, 'Dean?'

'Here Sammy.' Dean cupped Sam's cheek in his hand and held it there, relishing the small amount of physical comfort.

'When?'

'When what dude?'

'When they bring ... when did they bring you?'

'When did they bring me back here?' Dean finished the question for his brother, and frowned at the confusion so evident on Sam's face. 'A few hours ago.'

'Oh.' Sam moved closer to Dean seeking warmth and comfort from his sibling, 'cold.'

'Hey Sammy what's going on with you?' Dean asked his concern quickly morphed into fear as he watched Sam slowly deteriorate in front of him.

'Don't member much.' Sam admitted, 'head hurts.'

'Can I have a look?' Dean reached around and felt Sam's head, his fingers sliding through the crudely hacked hair, his heart breaking a little more for his brother, no one has the right to take Sam's hair, it was so much a part of what made him Sam.

'Ah hurts.' Sam winced and tried to pull his head away from Dean's grip, with his frown deepening Dean continued to feel the ridges that hurt Sam so much. Something was so wrong, 'please Dean.'

'Sammy do you remember what they did to you?'

'Put things on my head, hurt so much I thought my head was gonna explode.' Sam tried to pull himself up to sit shoulder-to-shoulder with his brother, 'it burnt.'

'Damn it, okay Sammy we have to get out of here as soon as we can.'

'Why?'

'I think they're trying a type of electro-stuff with you, did they shove something in your mouth?'

'Yeah and, and the hood.' Sam's reply was so soft that Dean barely heard him, although the tremors coursing through Sam's long body made up for the lack of volume. 'Said I ... I ... dumb, dumb, dumb.'

'No Sam you're not, look at me they tried to fry your brains dude, you're allowed to be a little spacey for a while.' Dean forced himself to sound as casual as possible, though it still sounded forced. 'Remember Sammy you're a Winchester the can't break us.'

'I'm Winchester.'

'That's it!'

'No more breaking, Winchesters don't break.' Sam said as he lifted his hand to his head, 'cut my hair again.'

'Yeah I see that dude.'

'Tied me down but I still fought back.' He grinned at Dean with a lopsided grin, 'got one good in the balls.'

'Way to go Sammy!'

'That's when they put those things on my head.'

'I'm so sorry Sammy.'

'Why not your fault Dean.'

'I should've been able to get you out of here.'

'We will.' Sam said simply resting his head on Dean's shoulder, 'tired.'

'Get some sleep Sam I'll be here.' Dean said closing his eyes at the sametime as Sam.

S—D

Bobby watched the girls slip into their roles as the dutiful daughters and shook his head, he would never work those two little minxes out as long as he lived. He glanced over at Ellen and shrugged elegantly this was it.

'You do look good in a suit.' Ellen said as she stepped over to him and helped straighten the tie, 'very nice clean up.'

'Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't ya.' Bobby grumbled a blush quickly spread across his cheeks, 'this thing itches.'

'Ya know I would do this for ya.' Ellen said her smile slipping slightly, 'I don't know about those two.'

'Yeah I know but we aint got much choice in the matter,' Bobby replied and fidgeted again, 'so I look FBI?'

'Down to your black socks honey.'

'Oh so cute Ellen.'

'You ready Bobby?' Grace came over and smiled brightly at him, 'you look so handsome.'

'Nuff of that so we gonna do this or what?'

'Let's go.'

'Be safe,' Ellen said hugging Bobby for a second, 'bring those boys back home.'

S—D

'Who are you?'

'Sam Winch...argh!'

'Who are you?'

'Sam Winch...no please no!'

'Who are you?'

'Subject twenty-two... no I'm Sam Winchester.'

'Sam Winchester is dead, who are you?'

'S-Sa-Sam.'

'Who are you?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'Who are you?'

'Subject twenty-two please no more.'

'Who are you?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'Who are you?'

'Subject twenty-two.'

'Who is Sam Winchester?'

'Me ... no, no, no, please no more.'

'Who is Sam Winchester?'

'No one he's dead.'

'Who are you?'

'Sam … Ah!'

'Take it back to his cell, give it the usual dosage and no sustenance, it is allowed water and that is all.'

'The subject is proving to be difficult to assimilate.'

'Yes it is but it will.' The doctor stepped away from the table, dropping the bloody instruments on the bench. 'Better clean it up first can't have Sloane's pet get infections.'

'Yes doctor.'

'Miss Sloane I didn't see you there.' The doctor stopped with his hand on the door as Grace walked towards the interrogation room.

'How is the subject responding?'

'Not was quickly as your father would like, it seems that it managed to rid itself of most of the training while it was free.'

'Too bad for it I guess, need a hand with anything?'

'No, we've finished for the day, it is still reasonably weakened so I decided to use a more subtle approach with it today.'

'Subtle indeed.' Grace glanced down at Sam's naked body as he lay unconscious on the table. His torso was littered with burns and small cuts, some not so deep and others still gushed blood. Blood covered electrodes hung from his scalp, a mouth piece laid next to his head crusted with blood and a white foam. 'I can take the subject back to its cell if you want.'

'That's alright Miss Sloane I have Jonah here to do that but I would appreciate it if you would accompany him with the subject and then verify the session with your father.'

'Of course Doctor Soul it would be my pleasure.' Grace forced the smile and pulled her gaze away from Sam as the doctor's assistant Jonah finished cleaning the wounds and then, after draping a sheet carelessly across him, Jonah wheeled Sam ahead of him, Grace smiled sweetly at the doctor and followed close behind. She walked in silence and watched Sam carefully, just in case he started to come to before the reached the cell.

'I'll take it from here Jonah.' Grace said as they reached the cells, using her passkey card she opened the doors and took control of the gurney before Jonah could say anything.

'Very good Miss Sloane.' He nodded and went back to the rooms to finish cleaning up after the interrogation session.

'Hang on Sam.' She whispered as she pushed the gurney into the cell, only coming to a halt when she saw Dean's face. 'Oh God Dean.'

'What the fuck have you done to him?' Dean snarled, he wanted to rush her but he knew that the cell had hidden cameras and he couldn't afford to mess up and get separated from Sam.

'Nothing I swear Dean, I arrived after the session had finished.' Grace went to the side of the gurney and looked down at Sam's face, 'I had no idea what they ...'

'Get away from him bitch.' Dean moved in front of Grace and then slipped his arms behind Sam's shoulders and knees easily lifting his baby brother up and then carefully laid him on the bed.

'Please Dean, we don't have much time,' Grace put a hand on the older brother's shoulder and tried to get his attention, 'I've seen Bobby and Ellen.'

'What?' Dean turned and stared at the young woman his gaze flickered to the camera in the corner and then back to her face. 'Sorry Miss Sloane I thought you said something.'

'I said to take care of the subject for me; I am sure that doctor Soul will return for him soon.' She said in a clear voice, 'grab me again subject and you will know what it is like to be punished.'

Dean arched an eyebrow at her and then understood what she wanted and went to grab her arm, 'leave my brother alone.'

Grace slipped a small scrap of paper against the palm of his hand as she pulled away, with a last glance at Sam she fixed a look of pure disdain on her face and stared at Dean again, 'I will overlook your actions this time but consider this your final warning.'

'Yes Miss Sloane.' Dean lowered his gaze and waited until Grace moved towards the door before he moved back to Sam's side. His insides churned with the frustration and disgust building up in him, he hated to act submissive at the best of times, well actually if he thought about it, he never had to act submissive it just went against every fibre of his being.

'De?' Sam moaned and tried to force his eyes open, 'I tried De, I tried so hard.'

'I know kiddo, I know.' Dean bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood with his back to the camera and acting as though he was tending to Sam, Dean glanced down at the note and recognised Bobby's scrawl immediately. _'The bitch was telling the truth.'_

'Don't wanna do this anymore De, please make it stop.' Sam moaned, 'can't do it.'

'Hang in there Sammy, we're gonna get you outta here.' Dean leant down and whispered in Sam's ear as he stroked Sam's cheek, 'just hang in there for me kiddo.'

'Let me go please, no more.' Sam started to thrash about, his eyes unfocused moved with rapid flickers as he tried to fight an invisible opponent.

'Sam, Sammy stop, please stop before you hurt yourself anymore.'

'No, no, argh!' Sam's back arched, his eyes wild and wide fixed on the ceiling, his body rigid as another vision assaulted him.

'Sammy?' Dean held his brother's shoulders and tried to keep him still as he watched his brother suffer through a vision of violence and terror alone. Finally, Sam's body went limp and his head lolled to one side, 'Sammy?' Dean cupped Sam's face in his hand and tried to rouse him.

'De?' Sam blinked and stared at his brother's face until the confusion slowly dissipated and he could remember what he saw. 'Dean?'

'What did you see Sam?'

'Death, so much blood and ... ah god Dean they killed you and handed me over to yellow eyes.'

'The same as before?'

'N-no ... this time they – they ... it hurts Dean.'

'Sh I know it does Sammy.' Dean vigilantly checked each of the wounds on Sam's chest as he tried to calm his brother down. 'Try and get some sleep Sammy.'

'Don't want to do this anymore.'

'I know kiddo but we just gotta hang in there for a little while longer.'

'They're gonna kill you Dean.' Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and tried to sit up a little but fell back against the hard mattress unable to stay upright. 'Please get outta here, go please.'

'Not without you so don't argue with me.' Dean said, 'now lie down and let me see to your injuries.'

'I thought I – I thought I heard Grace's voice.' Sam turned his face to the side and blinked back the tears as he tried to forget how he got the injuries to begin with.

'Damn it Sammy this is so...'

'So tired Dean, so tired of hurting so much.'

'Sammy please dude don't give up on me, on us.'

'Kay.'

'Don't scare me like that bitch.'

'Jerk.' Sam gave Dean a small smile before he settled back onto the mattress, 'tired.'

'Get some rest Sam, I'll be here.' Dean watched as Sam's eyes slowly slid shut before he let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand wearily through his hair, 'what the fuck do we do now?' Leaning his elbows on his knees Dean held his face in his hands and tried desperately to cling to the fact that Bobby was not that far away.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Dean sat up startled when he heard the cell door hiss open, slowly he hauled himself to his feet and stood at attention, 'yes Sir?'

'Dean it's okay it's just me.' Grace whispered softly before she stepped in front of Dean with her back to the camera. 'Stand down subject I want to look at subject twenty-two.'

'Yes ma'am.' Dean nodded but scarcely moved a half pace out of the way he still did not trust Grace, especially around his brother.

'Sam?' Grace whispered as she gently stroked his face, 'Sam can you hear me?'

'Mmph ... De?'

'I'm here Sam,' Dean said he moved slightly to allow Sam to see him at Grace's shoulder.

'Sam can you look at me please?' Grace cupped his face in her hand and made him make eye contact, 'I'm going to give you a healing, I won't be able to completely heal you but enough to get you out of here.'

'What's going on?' Dean demanded, his voice pitched low enough for only Grace to hear.

'Bobby's on his way but Sam's not strong enough to get out of here; I can heal him enough to get him moving otherwise ...'

'Please Grace make it stop.' Sam gripped her hand tightly as another wave of pain coursed through his battered body.

Grace took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself down, and then she pressed her hands on either side of Sam's face, engulfing him in a warm golden light, gradually she moved her hands down his body, the strain and effort clear on her pretty face. Sweat glistened on her pale skin as pain lines etched across her face and her breathing started to hitch.

'Damn it Grace break the link.' Dean hissed as he watched her crumble in front of him, he glanced down at Sam who laid so still in the light as though he was already gone. 'Grace!' Dean grabbed Grace by the shoulders and forcibly pulled her away from Sam, at the breaking of the link the light disappeared and both Grace and Sam lost consciousness.

Tenderly Dean laid Grace down on the floor and checked her pulse before he moved back to his brother. Tentatively he reached down and pressed his fingertips against Sam's throat, only when he felt the strong thrumming of a pulse did he release his breath and start to calm down.

'Dean how is he?' Grace asked as she sat up groggily shaking her head, 'wow that was bad.'

'You doin' okay?' Dean spared her a glance and then resumed checking his brother's injuries. 'Looks like a lot of the infection has gone, the welts have closed up and he certainly doesn't feel as hot as before.'

'That's good, I couldn't do a complete healing but it should keep him alive until we can get him out of here.'

'Why Grace?'

'It's my fault that you and Sam are back here, I'm just trying to make things right again,' Grace said simply, 'I am truly sorry for everything I did to the both of you while I was under the influence of the serum.'

'Just help get us outta here and we'll call it even.' Dean said as he stood up and started to pace, 'what's going on Grace? I mean we should have been busted by now.'

'I know, perhaps Sandy and the others are already here.' Grace said hesitantly her eyes downcast she turned to check Sam.

'What is it Grace?' Dean asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he wondered if he had misplaced his trust yet again.

'I'm sorry Dean, it's just well, I know that he has done some no not some, a lot of horrific things but he's still my dad ya know.' Grace said without looking up, 'there's something more, it's not like ... when dad first started the institute he wanted to use the psychics to help them focus their talents but then he changed he wanted soldiers, those who would use their abilities to fight mindlessly. Then he went into the experimenting on them, those horrible interrogations he performed, the tortures. He, he started to claim that the psychics were evil, a lesser being and should be used but treated like subjects.' Grace took a breath and risked a glance up at Dean the look in his eyes made her shiver and suddenly feel very cold.

'Go on.'

'When, when he took Sam he thought he had found the ultimate subject ... a trained hunter and a psychic as well. The more Sam fought him the more he wanted to own him.' Grace's voice cracked as she spoke and she could feel the hot tears burning her eyes, 'my father controlled me with the serum, he had me convinced that we should dupe Sam to break his resistance that way. When I was on the serum it was like I was invincible and that dad was as close to a god as you could get.'

'Now?'

'Now? Now I know that he is a deluded pathetic maniac but he has also done a deal.'

'A what?'

'He did a deal, that's why he's still alive, now he's more a puppet than a leader.'

'He made a deal with?'

'The devil himself, or so he claimed to be, he wanted the subjects trained ready to fight on the demonic side, he wanted Sam to lead them.'

'Fuck.' Dean grated out, 'now it's all starting to fall into place.'

'The demon has a creature who is with my father constantly; we barely have time alone with him anymore.' Grace stood and went to stand in front of Dean, 'even though he's in that chair and can't escape they keep him very much on a short leash.'

'So why aren't they here busting you?' Dean snapped his anger got the better of him and he stared up at the camera, 'where are you?'

'Dean please listen ... there's no noise at all.' Grace turned around her eyes widening with fear, 'it's too quiet.'

Dean stopped his tirade at the camera and turned back to Grace, a frown formed on his face as he cocked his head and listened intently, 'damn you're right, Sammy, hey Sammy we gotta move dude.' He rushed over to his brother and shook him gently, 'come on man there's no time for sleepy time.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'what's wrong?'

'We gotta get outta here dude, wakey, wakey.'

'Kay, I ah Grace?' Confused Sam stared at the young woman and then back at Dean, 'what did I miss?'

'Dang Sammy you got some timing, but right now we gotta get going.' Dean grinned at his brother, 'how you feeling?'

'Ah okay I guess.'

'Honestly?'

'Honestly I'm not sure about a lot, I'm still aching but for now I'm okay.'

'Cool then let's get going.' Dean helped Sam to stand wincing at his own injuries but he swallowed hard and clamped the pain down, no time for that now.

'I can do a healing on you too Dean.' Grace offered.

'Thanks but maybe later, got no time now.' Dean managed a tight smile, 'okay Grace you're point, Sammy and then me ... we get to the others and get the fuck out of here.'

'What about dad?'

'We'll regroup and then workout what to do, but Grace, if you dad did make a deal he's already dead he just doesn't know it yet.'

'Wait, Sloane made a deal?' Sam blinked at Grace, 'what's going on?'

'Later Sammy, come on let's get those boat sized feet of yours moving.' Dean motioned to the door, 'ready Grace?'

'More than ever before.' Grace nodded and slipped out of the cell, they moved stealthily down the hallway and kept as close the walls as possible. Sam stumbled a few times but managed to stay upright and alert as he followed Grace, the feeling of safety stayed with him when he glanced back and saw his brother right behind.

As they passed the last doorway, Sam froze.

'Sammy? Dude what's wrong?' Dean asked when his brother didn't move to follow Grace, 'Sammy?'

'That's where they ... did those things to me.' Sam answered in a monotone, emotionless voice, 'that's where they placed those things on my ...' his large hand reached up and he unconsciously felt for the electrodes. 'That's where they cut my hair.'

'Ah Sammy I am so sorry...' Dean started but stopped shocked into silence when Sam let out a roar of unadulterated fury, the doors and walls started to shake as glass blew out of the windows and mirrors, and then the door exploded into fragments and the room imploded. 'Way to go Sammy.' Dean slapped Sam's shoulder lightly, 'come on man we gotta go.'

Shaking his head Sam nodded and limped slightly as he continued to follow Grace's lead, Dean glanced back at the destroyed room, his brother's back and then shook his head but as he went to move on he stopped and stared around thoughtfully. That explosion should have brought the troops running, 'Sam, Grace we gotta get outta here now!'

'Dean?'

'It's a trap.' Dean yelled, 'move!'

S—D

Bobby and Sandy moved across the deserted carpark easily, perhaps a little too easily for Bobby's liking. They took out the guards on the side door, the only sign of life apparent, they moved in watching warily for signs of attack.

Sandy moved confidently through the hallways, ignoring the cameras as she went, Bobby strode with the confidence of an FBI agent, adding a slight swagger with each step but so far they had gotten through without hindrance.

'This way.' Sandy pointed down the last turn, 'the main office is through those doors.'

'Is it normally this quiet?' Bobby hissed his own senses tingling, he may not be psychic but he had a very strong intuition and that was screaming at him.

'No it's not.' Sandy stopped and turned to look at Bobby, a look of clear fear in her eyes, 'we should have been approached way before now.'

'Slow and steady, just get me to the control room.' Bobby pulled his gun from the holster and slipped the safety off, 'just in case.'

Sandy led him to the main office area, smiled prettily at the receptionist who buzzed her through to the next level. 'This is it.' She whispered, 'oh and Bobby that was way to easy I should have been stopped and checked first, even me and Grace, we don't get clear access anymore.'

'Damn it all.' Bobby looked around and nodded his head, 'we do this, but we do it smart. Stay to the plan.'

'Okay, through here.' Sandy pushed the door open and led the way into the control room, 'Russell this is Agent Sayer from the FBI.' She said when she tapped the man's shoulder as he worked on the camera console. 'He's here to make sure that we're not doing anything we shouldn't be.'

'Ah okay Miss Sloane, oh your father was looking for you earlier.' Russell said without another glance at Bobby.

'Can you go see if you can find him for me please?' Sandy smiled and squeezed his shoulder slightly, 'I can show the agent around.'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure Miss Sloane anything for you.' Russell grinned and jumped up a little too eagerly knocking his chair over.

'Thanks Russ.' Sandy gave him a soft peck on the cheek and had to stop herself from laughing as he turned red and ran out the door.

'Smooth Sandy very smooth.' Bobby chuckled as he set about searching for the boys on the camera system. 'There they are.'

'Okay so now what?' Sandy said as she watched her sister healing Sam. 'That is so amazing.'

'Yeah it is aint it.' Bobby agreed, 'okay nuff of that show me the way they'll be coming in.'

'Huh, oh yeah they'll come down these corridors until the main reception, then there's a concealed tunnel from there to dad's office, the only thing is that they will be hidden from the cameras.'

'Fine, okay do whatcha have to, to disable the cameras I'm gonna lock em outta here.' Bobby said as he fidgeted with his tie, 'dang fool get ups.'

A few minutes later Sandy finished disabling the camera system and alarms and then she led Bobby through to her father's office. 'Bobby there should be a lot more people, there's no one, where are all of the guards?'

'I was thinking the same thing meself.' Bobby scratched at his beard and then winked at Sandy, 'well girly I guess we do what we always do, we wing it.'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

'Bobby get Sam.' Dean bellowed as they burst through the doors, 'Sandy get the doors sealed now.' He barked out the orders and for a moment, Bobby could have sworn it was John Winchester standing there in Dean's place.

'Sammy.' Bobby breathed when he saw the barely conscious younger Winchester sway in his brother's grip, 'come here son. Dean we got a problem.'

'Ya think.' Dean shot back but had the grace to look down when he saw the glare levelled at him from Bobby.

'It's a trap.' The two hunters spoke in unison.

'Grace you alright?' Sandy asked her sister, 'I saw the healing.'

'Yeah just tired.' Grace gave her a wan smile and then went over to help Bobby with Sam.'

'Okay so what do we have in here?' Dean asked as he ran his gaze over the computer console, 'man he did have cameras everywhere didn't he?'

'Yeah, dad liked to keep his eye on everyone including the board.' Sandy gave a derisive snort, 'he trusted no one, but I have no idea about him now.'

'Hmm okay so at least we can keep an eye on things from here but we can't stay … oh shit.'

'What is it Dean?' Bobby grumbled not liking the look on Dean's face.

'Don't want to alarm anyone but the place is empty, not a breathing person in sight.' Dean said, 'emphasis on breathing.'

'Yer not makin' sense boy.' Bobby went to stand next to Dean and stared down at the console, 'ah shit.'

'Yeah so whatcha think we do now?' Dean blinked and looked at Bobby.

'Dean?' Sam's voice filtered through the sudden silence, 'Dean I – I can feel them.'

'Sammy?'

'I – I can feel them so they – they can pr-probably feel m-me too.' Sam pushed the words out, he was so tired all he wanted to do was to sleep and never wake up.

'Okay let's get a grip on things here, Ellen and Caleb will be putting into place the plan we had if this went to hell, they'll have hunters with em but…'

'What's out there, they'll be walking into an ambush.' Dean finished for him.

'Yeah we have to get word to them, change of plans.' Bobby scratched at his beard thoughtfully for a few seconds, 'Sandy can you work all this stuff?'

'Yeah I can,' Sandy nodded catching onto Bobby's train of thought, 'you want me to get a secure line out to Ellen?'

'That's the girl.' Bobby smiled.

'Dean … Dean Sam needs you.' Grace called out her voice filled with urgency.

_Heavy storm clouds hung over their heads, heavy, dark and pendulous threatening the area with storms vicious and deadly. Lightening bolts lit the skyline with streaks of silver light; thunder rolled and shook the ruins of the building as the wind whipped around their legs._

_Sam tried to call out to Dean but his voice stolen by the winds bounced silently away from his brother. Horror filled Sam as he felt steel-like tendrils wrap around his wrists and ankles imprisoning him where he stood. Tears of blood scalded his cheeks as they ran freely from his eyes, his pupils blown wide encompassing all of the normally vibrant green. _

_Lightening crashed in front of him, momentarily blinding him, as it cleared Sam tried to focus on his brother; his stomach lurching uncontrollably as he watched them attack Dean. His brother chained to a post with his hands manacled above his head was utterly defenceless. His attackers turned to face Sam and he screamed silently his stolen voice now lost, he cried until he started to retch, vomiting up nothing but foul fluids and acrid acid tinged with blood. His brother's screams burnt his ears as he heard his name repeated in a pain-filled litany._

_The more Sam struggled against his bonds the tighter they became until they actually merged with his skin, blackening and rotting his flesh. In a daze Sam watched his brother's life ebb away, as the attack became even more violent if that was possible._

_Their gazes locked for the briefest of seconds and then Dean's eyes closed and his body slumped lifelessly against the chains._

_Blackness surrounded Sam, smothering him as he struggled against the living bonds, he felt the tendrils inside his body, slithering through muscle and tendon, squeezing life from his organs. His heart blackened and withered under the pressure and the death of his brother. A primal scream erupted from his throat, his head snapped back straining his neck with corded muscles. Fury fuelled the emptiness and he wrenched himself free of the bonds. The stench of burning flesh assaulted his senses and when he refocused his gaze he saw his brother's body, alight with bright red and orange flames, sparks showered into the sky above the macabre offering. _

_He closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest; when he finally opened his eyes again and lifted his head: his eyes shone with an unholy blackness and flames of red flared in them. He roared once again and the ground quacked under his feet._

Dean ignored the pain ricocheting through his body as he pulled Sam into his arms; his little brother's rigid body lay unresponsive in his embrace. Under the thin eyelids, he could see Sam's eyes rapidly darting from one side to the other as he watched the horrific scene playing out in his mind. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and hands clenched so tightly into fists had droplets of blood seep from between his fingers. 'Damn it Sammy come back to me dude.' Dean kept whispering while he stroked Sam's crudely cut shorter hair, 'please Sammy.'

'Dean?' Grace tried to get through to the older sibling but he was focused on his Sam, nothing and no one else existed.

After a short period, although, if asked no one could actually say how long in the terms of time itself, Sam gasped for air and his eyes snapped open. 'Dean?'

'Sammy?' Dean exhaled sharply and pulled his brother into a hug, 'damn it Sammy you gave me a fright.'

'You – you're alive?' Sam cried openly weeping and not caring who witnessed it, 'but they…'

'Nah I'm alive and kickin' Sammy, aint got me yet.'

'My, my vision…'

'What did you see Sam?' Bobby spoke, his voice gruff with his own pent-up emotions.

'A field? Umm a storm raging, lots of lightening, thunder and wind. Ah, I couldn't move. These things came out of the ground and held me. I – I couldn't make a sound. Dean, Dean they chained you to a pole, and then…and then they attacked you.'

'Who Sammy? Who attacked me?' Dean interrupted his brother, worried he stared at Sam, taking in the ever-increasing pallor and his blood shot eyes.

'Me, lots of me.' Sam spat the words out in disbelief but stopped in saying anything else when he saw the look Bobby and Dean exchanged. 'What? What is it?'

'Those clones Sloane made of you…' Dean started.

Sam flickered his gaze between both Dean and Bobby, 'yeah but they were destroyed last time weren't they?'

'I honestly thought that they were but …'

'But what?'

'They're here, getting ready to attack.' Dean admitted as he watched for Sam's reactions.

'Oh God, Dean they beat you to death, I had to watch them beat you to death. You, you died thinking it was me killing you.'

'Sammy I know you would never do that no matter what I know that.'

'I turned Dean, I watched you die and then burn and I turned darkside.'

'Aint gonna happen Sammy, not gonna let it happen.' Dean vowed, 'but we do have to do something … Sandy can you get through to Ellen yet?'

'Yeah I have her online now, Bobby do you?'

Bobby turned away from the brothers, still reeling from Sam's description of his vision and grabbed at the phone snatching it from Sandy fingers.

Sam stiffened and clutched at Dean's shirt as pain spiked through his body, he could feel the calling, 'subject twenty-two must answer.' He muttered his voice toneless, 'must answer … No, no, Sam's here not subject twenty-two.'

'Sammy, Sam listen to me you have to keep a grip, I need you to stay strong for me.'

'Kay.'

'Sammy?'

'I promise I will try and stay here.' Sam grunted through the intensifying pain, 'hurts so much … make it stop.'

'Sam hold on for me dude please hold on for me.' Dean whispered as he watched his brother's eyes flutter and close, 'please Sammy hold on to me.'

'De?' Sam whispered turning his head blindly towards Dean's voice, 'De.'

'That's my boy.' Dean sighed and looked over to Bobby, 'well what's goin' on?'

'Ellen, Caleb and the others are mounting a rather explosive attack of their own, she wants us to wait in here until they're ready.'

'Oh okay.' Dean shook his head, something felt so off but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

'How's Sam doin?'

'Not so good, this latest vision really took it out of him.'

'I don't think he's the only one.'

'I'm fine Bobby.'

'Yeah right, so then you won't mind Grace workin' her magic on yer then?'

'Bobby!'

'Nope Dean aint gonna argue with ya on this, we need ya fighting fit. Now, afore you git all het-up we need ya firing on all cylinders Dean so let Grace do her whatever on ya.' Bobby got up and went to stand directly in front of Dean to emphasise his point. 'If yer don' need her help then git up and show me.'

'Damn you … fuck Bobby who died and made you Dad?' Dean whined but without malice.

'Just shut yer trap and let Grace help.' Bobby eased Sam from Dean's embrace and made him as comfortable as he could on the plush furniture.

Dean stared at Grace with an air of mistrust around him before he gave a curt nod and tried to relax. Grace closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, gasping as she absorbed the pain radiating from him.

'Bobby we got trouble.' Sandy whispered just loud enough for the older man to hear. She pointed to the monitors and then glanced up at him again.

'Ah fuck we just can't cut a break can we?' Bobby muttered he scratched at his beard and looked over at the ailing Winchesters; Sam moaned and pulled himself upright just as Bobby's gaze rested on him. Curious to see what the younger hunter was going to do; Bobby moved closer but didn't touch him.

Sam stood on shaking legs and moved with jerky strides towards the door, muttering under his breath, 'subject twenty-two must…' repeatedly.

'Sam?' Bobby touched Sam's arms and inhaled sharply when he saw the boy's eyes, 'ah Sam.'

'Subject twenty-two ready.' Sam replied in a monotone voice.

'Stand down subject twenty-two.' Bobby ordered, 'you are not needed just yet.'

Sam nodded but remained standing, his face and eyes blank and held no recognition he waited for his orders, the way they programmed to respond.

Bobby shoved his cap back on his head angrily he so wanted to kill something, 'when are we gonna catch a freaking break?'

'Bobby?' Sam blinked and started to collapse when his knees buckled under him, exhaustion and pain overriding any brainwashing they did on him.

'Good to have you back now stay with us Sam.' Bobby guided him to a chair and then risked a glance over at Dean and Grace. 'Dean? Ah no!'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for your patience and for your reviews they mean so much to me.

CHAPTER TWELVE

The buildings shook violently, wood, glass, plaster and bricks showered around them, thick plumes of dust filled the air, choking and cloying, it took the oxygen vital for survival and stripped it from the air.

Another explosion hit the remaining buildings and once again, the sky darkened with debris and dust, no blue skies, no sun, nothing. Just debris and dust.

As quickly as the assault started it stopped, after a moment of silence the screams started. Muffled and hoarse at times, but also loud and clear, pain-filled and terrified male and female alike.

The drones moved through the rubble seeking survivors, ready to take back the escapees and civilians without discrimination. Bodies piled up faster than the living survivors received attention. It was as though the entire town's population had come to watch, speculate and with the odd good Samaritan giving a helping hand.

The wing holding the plush offices of the institute was the last to be bombed and yet seemed to have sustained the worst of the damage. One after another, bodies were pulled out of the damage; so far, none of them had survived.

Mister Sloane sat in his chair watching with a detached interest as the search continued; a hot hand burned his shoulder making him twitch and try to twist around to see who was standing there.

'Where are they?' A voice hissed in his ear, the breath smelt of ash and sulphur.

'So far none of the insurgents have been found.' Sloane muttered as he tried to free himself from the torturous grip.

'What about subject twenty-two?'

'There is no sign of it.'

'The clones?'

'The few that are left, they are conducting the search.'

'Recall them, and have them shipped to the secondary location.'

'What about?'

'They are either dead or already gone. If they are gone then they will surface again, we need to restart the production, the clones must be ready for inhabitation as soon as possible.'

S—D

Bobby sat between the two beds, his arms crossed over his chest and with his baseball cap pulled down over his eyes, yet he did not sleep, he watched over his two 'adopted' sons, his self-imposed vigil now two days long.

He glanced up as Sandy came into the room carrying a tray laden with sandwiches and coffee, 'thought you could do with something hot and nourishing.' She said with a smile, 'any change?'

'Nope nothing.' Bobby replied taking the tray from her he picked up the coffee and put the tray on the floor ignoring the food.

'Bobby you have to look after yourself as well.' Sandy chided him gently; she pulled a chair up in front of him and sat down, 'please eat.'

'Soon.' He gave her a small smile and scratched his beard, 'just wish I knew what is going through their minds.'

'Grace wants to attempt another healing on Dean.' Sandy said turning her attention to the elder brother, 'she can't reach Sam anymore.'

'And look what happened last time she tried to heal Dean.' Bobby snapped and then sighed, 'sorry Sandy but…'

'I know Bobby don't apologise she is so sorry for what happened.'

'Sam started to move before I really thought he was waking up.' Bobby looked over at the younger man; pain lines etched around his eyes making him look gaunt and ill. 'He don't deserve any of this Sandy, neither of em do.'

'We got em out Bobby, they just need time.' Sandy got up and stepped closer to the man, leaning down she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, 'they're so lucky to have you watching over them Bobby, sometimes I wish … I wish that my dad was more like you.'

'Sandy,' Bobby started he could feel his cheeks reddening from embarrassment, not used to the attention.

'Sandy?' Grace came in and looked at them warily, 'did you speak to Bobby?'

'Yeah I did,' Sandy straightened up, 'you sure about this Gracey?'

'Yes I am, please Bobby let me try again. I can't feel Sam and it hurts, it is an actual pain in here,' Grace pointed to her heart and then to her head, 'it feels like I'm missing a part of myself. I think, I think if I can help Dean then maybe I can connect with Sam again.'

Bobby looked up at the young healer and then at her sister, not so long ago he considered the two girls as the enemy and not to be trusted, now here he was letting them help him save the two boys he loved more than life itself.

He gave a curt nod and moved his chair closer to Sam's bed giving Grace more room next to Dean. She sat down on the empty chair and watched Dean for a few minutes calming down her breathing and thoughts, finally she placed her hands on him, her right hand rested on his forehead and her left hand just above his heart, closing her eyes, and she felt the familiar warmth flood through her.

_She walked through the darkness following the sound of his heartbeat, slow, faint but there. 'Dean?' She called out not wanting to startle him, 'please let me help.'_

_'I don't know you.' A young boy's voice called back, the freckles on his pale cheeks standing out under a single beam of light._

_'My name is Grace.' She whispered her voice carried on the breeze, 'I want to help you Dean.'_

_'Do you know my dad?'_

_'No, but I know of him and I know Bobby Singer.' Grace squatted in front of the young boy, 'how old are you Dean?'_

_'I'm twelve.' He replied, 'where's Sammy?'_

_'He's safe.' Grace cautiously moved closer until she could reach out and touch his leg, 'I'm here to help you, so you can look after Sammy.'_

_'He's just a kid it's my job to look after him.'_

_'I know but someone has to look after you too Dean.' _

_'Nah I'm okay as long as Sammy is, I should go and find him.' Dean tried to get up but found out that he couldn't move. 'What's wrong with me?'_

_'You got hurt Dean, will you let me make you better?'_

_'How can you make me feel better?' He looked at her warily, 'you're pretty.'_

_'Thank you,' Grace blushed, 'I think that you're cute too.'_

_'I aint cute lady.' He growled softly, 'I just wanna go to my brother.'_

_'Please let me help you.'_

_'I don't know what to do.' He sounded so lost that it broke Grace's heart and pain spiked through her own chest. 'Tell me what to do, where's my dad? Where's Sammy?'_

_'All I want you to do is to trust me, just relax and let me put my hands on you.'_

_'Hey lady I aint into that.' Dean tried to push away from her._

_'No, no I just want to put my hand on your chest, it will make you feel better.'_

_'Scared, but don't tell dad or Sammy, I gotta be tough for em.'_

_'I won't tell anyone.'_

_'I try to be brave, I try to make sure that they're okay, ya know I can't let em see how scared I get.'_

_'It's alright to be scared Dean.'_

_'No it aint. I've got to be strong and suck it up, for dad and for Sammy.'_

_'Dean it's alright, I won't tell anyone what you tell me.'_

_'I remember when my mom died, dad won't talk about it, he says that we're soldiers fighting the good fight. I just want my mom back and for my brother to be happy.'_

_'What about what you want Dean?'_

_'Doesn't matter.'_

_'Yes it does.' Grace placed a hand on his chest a tender smile on her lips, 'you are special Dean.'_

_'No, no I'm not.'_

_'Yes you are, you look after Sam, you look after your dad, you are special.'_

_'That's nothing special it's my job.'_

_'Dean you know that you're loved don't you?'_

_'Yeah I guess, I know Sammy loves me, he tells me often enough.'_

_'What about your dad?'_

_'Yeah I guess he does.'_

_Grace felt her chest tighten as she started to absorb the pain radiating from his chest, tears flooded her eyes but they were his unshed tears, hidden for eight years, pushed down and ignored._

_'Let the tears flow Dean.' Grace said reaching up to place her other hand on his forehead, 'you can cry in front of me.'_

_'No, no I can't, can't let anyone see me cry, gotta put the game face on, gotta be dad's good little soldier and gotta be Sammy's brother.'_

_'You have to be yourself too Dean, please don't lose yourself.'_

_'Hurts when I try to do that.' He whimpered, 'don't like it when it hurts.'_

_'No one does Honey.'_

_'Dad gets mad if he sees me …'_

_'Oh Dean, I am so sorry that this is the life you must lead.'_

_'Don't know whatcha talkin' bout, we finished yet I gotta find Sammy?'_

_'Just close your eyes and rest Dean, let me do all of the work.'_

Grace let her hands drop away from Dean and she slumped back in her chair, her breath coming in short sharp gasps.

'You okay girly?' Bobby watched her closely, 'last time…'

'He's gonna be okay Bobby.'

'I didn't ask that, I asked if you're okay.'

'I will be, just tired.' Grace stood up shakily and readily accepted Sandy's help, 'I'll try again with Sam in a while.'

'Git some rest girly and we'll see.' Bobby sighed, 'now go on git outta here the pair of ya, git some sleep.'

Bobby sat back and smothered another yawn, he had watched Grace as she sat with Dean, the emotions flickered across her face, mixed with pain and something he couldn't quite place. 'I hope that it worked this time kiddo, I don't want to see ya go through that again.' He said to Dean as he patted the younger man's shoulder his thoughts drifted back to Grace's attempt to heal Dean before the explosion.

_Grace placed her hands on Dean's forehead and chest and closed her eyes concentrating on the pain points. Suddenly, Dean started to convulse his body rigid and jerking in Grace's arms. Horrified Bobby pulled her away and tried to stop Dean from hurting himself until the seizure finished. He could hear Grace sobbing in the background but all he could think about was the fact that Dean was now in a deep state of unconsciousness. He couldn't tell if he was still in pain or anything, the younger man lay limp and unresponsive in his arms. _

Scrubbing at his face Bobby stood and stretched he hated not being able to do anything, he hated sitting around waiting.

'De?' Sam squirmed and tried to open his sluggish eyes, 'De?'

'Sam? Come on son time to wake up.' Bobby encouraged the youngest Winchester, 'that's it let me see ya eyes.'

'B-Bob?'

'Hey Sam.'

'De?'

'He's just in the other bed resting.' Bobby said quickly, too quickly making his voice hitch slightly, 'how you feeling?'

'Bobby?' Sam tried to sit up but his body just wouldn't co-operate, 'what's wrong with me?'

'You're gonna be okay Sam you just need time.'

'Dean?'

'Ya'll both be fine.' Bobby promised him, 'now git some sleep.'

'Bobby, gotta tell ya something,' Sam swallowed deeply and winced as he felt the familiar surge of confusion and pain fill his mind. 'Sloane … still in here.' Sam slammed his fist against his head, 'not gone.'

'Don't you worry bout that now, you just git yerself better.' Bobby said putting as much conviction in his tone as possible.

'Shoulda let me go Bobby, they'll find me.' Sam whispered, 'subject twenty-two is still here.'

'Sammy?'

'Don't let em, I gotta go.'

'Sam please.' Bobby put a restraining hand on Sam's shoulder, he felt a shock ripple through him when he realised just how much weight Sam had lost, the bones prominent under his touch. 'Just rest for now.'

'Dean?'

'Dean's gonna be okay, you're both gonna be okay.'

'Sloane's gonna find me.' Sam fretted unable to look at Bobby's face, 'he's coming for subject twenty-two.'

'Well I can tell ya something for sure, he aint gonna find subject twenty-two, he's gonna find Sam Winchester and he's gonna shit hisself.'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Dean laid quietly on his bed listening distractedly; he had slowly regained some semblance of wakefulness though he preferred to lay still and pretend that he was still out of it. He needed to regain control of his mind: Literally. He was still reeling from the attempted healing with Grace and then her visit with his younger self. That notion in itself sent more than shivers down his spine, he felt like a blood vessel had burst behind his right eye, the pain scorched through his brain like molten lava.

How could she? And then the thought hit him harder, how could she? _'She pulls stuff out that no one, and that means not even Sammy has the right too. How could she? I never asked her to do any freaking healing on me. That's Sammy's department not mine.' _

Without meaning it, he let slip a groan and instantly he knew that his ruse was over, he couldn't hide his consciousness any longer. 'Dean?' Sam's hoarse and weak sound voice made his return to the world of wakefulness instantaneous.

'Sammy?' Dean opened one eye and tried to focus on the direction it came from, 'ah damn it.'

'Dean? You okay?' Sam's voice hitched and Dean could hear his breathing grow harsh as he attempted to sit up.

'Sam, Sam stay put please I'll be fine in a sec.' Dean rasped out, hating how weak and breathless he sounded. 'Sam?'

'Subject twenty-two ready for orders.' Dean felt the shadow looming over him before he opened his eyes completely. Squinting painfully he stared up at a blank-faced Sam who swayed almost drunkenly while he waited for any instructions.

'Stand down subject twenty-two.' Bobby's gruff voice came from the direction of the door. At the order, Sam shook his head and faltered, leaning heavily on the older man's arm he accepted his help to sit down, confusion written over his face.

'Bobby? Dean?'

'This is ten buckets of crazy.' Bobby muttered, 'Dean boy how you feeling?'

'Like a building fell on me.' Dean grimaced.

'Sam son how you doing?' Bobby turned to the younger Winchester.

'Sam? No I am Sam.' Sam lifted his chin and gazed at his brother first and then at Bobby, taking in both of their faces he could feel the memories slipping away so quickly. 'I am ... okay.'

'What the hell's going on Bobby?' Dean asked as Sam straightened his back and shoulders, all emotion gone from his features, his normally dark green eyes dull and unfocused.

'Sam, something happened to him, I don't understand it all but Sloane is behind it all. He's losing hisself.' Bobby shrugged unable to understand completely himself. 'He keeps flitting between subject twenty-two and Sam.'

'Can't we get a frigging break?' Dean snapped, 'Sam what's going on?'

'Subject twenty-two ready for orders.' Sam muttered tonelessly.

'Stand down subject twenty-two.' Bobby touched Sam's shoulder gently, 'go and rest subject twenty-two.' He watched as Sam stood and moved stiffly towards the other bed and laid down on it. 'He's been swinging between the two personalities since he woke up, but he's slowly losing hisself and the subject side is coming through stronger all of the time.'

'How, how long have I been out?' Dean asked unable to pull his gaze away from his brother's lax face. 'What about the others?'

'Everyone's fine, honestly Dean you and Sam bore the brunt of the explosion it seemed to detonate where you guys were standing.'

'I don't remember much at all.' Dean admitted running a shaking hand over his forehead, 'what?'

'Leave that alone ya eedjit, ya got a whopper of a bump and stitches on yer head, fractured ribs, dislocated shoulder and deep bruising on your side. Yer heart stuttered and Grace tried to do a healing on yer but ya went into seizures. Damn it Dean we nearly lost ya and Grace.'

'How long?'

'Heading into the third day.' Bobby dragged his beaten and ragged baseball cap off and rubbed his head irritably, 'when Sam woke I thought that he was on the mend but he's progressively ... changing.'

'What injuries did Sam receive? Other than the ones he already had.' Dean asked his gaze flickered across to Bobby before returning to Sam.

'Yer can see the bruises for yerself, on his face and shoulder they go right down to his hip. His right knee shouldn't be holding him upright so don't ask me what keeps him going. He ah got covered in glass but I think that we got it all, and had to stitch a slice in his right shoulder, his right ankle is swollen, sprained more than anything, he must have twisted it when he collapsed. He was partially buried under the rubble so I guess he's not too bad at all.'

'Except for the mindless soldier act.' Dean deadpanned.

'Yeah except for that.' Bobby nodded, 'damn it subject twenty-two stand down.' He ordered when he caught a glimpse of Sam struggling to stand at attention again. 'We need to do something with him he can't go on like this.'

'So what do we do Bobby? Sedate him?'

'Got nothing strong enough, they did some heavy duty brainwashing on him this time.'

'Yeah I know, so maybe we should do our own version?'

'Come again?' Bobby stared incredulously at Dean, 'our own version?'

'Yeah ahh one quick question where are we exactly?'

'You don't remember the roadhouse?' Ellen asked as she came in carrying a tray laden with food and drinks.

'Thanks Ellen, we're at the roadhouse?' Dean blinked and looked around at the comfortable bedroom they were in. 'Ah don't remember lace curtains.'

'Well duh genius ya think I'd live in those rooms?' Ellen snarked, 'it's my part of the building, where I lived with Bill and Joanna Beth.'

'Ah how is Jo?'

'Dunno haven't heard in a while, so what do you need?'

'Protection to stop them from zeroing in on Sam, I think we have to do an intervention on my brother.'

S—D

Dean prowled around the shed double checking all of the sigils, protection symbols, spells and whatever else they could think of to ward off anything looking for them. The salt lines were thick enough along every doorway and window ledge that they looked like snow drifts.

Sam sat on a hard wooden chair in the centre of a devil's trap; though he was not restrained it was for his protection only. He watched Dean with detached interest, he was following orders and staying put but his innate curiosity overrode them: He watched and waited.

His body was numb, he knew that there were injuries some serious and some surface but he felt nothing. As Dean came closer Sam shifted his gaze to stare straight ahead again, he didn't want to be punished for not complying completely with his orders.

'Sam you with me?' Dean asked crouching down in front of his younger brother.

'Subject twenty-two ready and waiting.' Sam said tonelessly his stare fixed on the wall over Dean's shoulder, there was no recognition in his eyes at all.

Dean shook his head this was going to be a long process, 'Sam your name is Sam not subject twenty-two.'

'No, no Sir I am subject twenty-two.' Sam replied without blinking, this line of testing questions was nothing to him.

'You are Sam Winchester, youngest son of John and Mary Winchester brother to Dean.' Dean tried again.

'I am subject twenty-two, I am ready for orders.'

Dean's shoulders slumped dejectedly; there was no indication of Sam at all in his mannerisms, in his eyes, or anything at all. 'Okay we're going about this all wrong.' He muttered, 'damn it all.'

'Dean what's wrong?' Bobby asked passing a beer to his younger counterpart.

'Sam's not Sam.' Dean replied with a simple shrug, 'I think we have to do it more like what they did at the Institute but I can't do that.'

'Why? What is it Dean?'

'They brainwash using pain extreme pain ... when I first found Sam when I posed as a worker ... what they were ....'

'Dean I think it's time to have a bit of a talk about what really went down when they first took Sam.' Bobby said as gently as he could muster, 'I know you've told me most of it but ...'

'They used torture, physical and emotional,' Dean answered his gaze fixed on Sam's face as he spoke, 'they did experiments on him to see what he could withstand without using his .... powers.'

'His psychic powers?'

'Yeah, they are trying to breed the perfect mindless, psychic soldiers, think about it Bobby. They strip them of their identities; they call them 'subjects', 'its' they have no humanity left at all. They hone their powers and train them in all sorts of combats and then sell em off to the highest bidder.'

'And now demons run the Institute?' Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

'Yeah their perfect demon army only instead of ol' Yellow-eyes' plans for Sam or one of the psychic kids to lead the army it's a whole army of them, all they can do is follow orders.'

'Like I said before this is ten buckets o'crazy.' Bobby sighed shaking his head.

'They, they feed them this serum you know the same one the girls were given by their dad.'

'Ah shit, those girls went through a lot of pain getting off it, in Sam's condition...'

'Yeah makes ya wonder if it is more than just the brainwashing that ...' Dean stopped and stared up at Bobby as the realisation hit him, 'do ya think?'

S—D

Sloane stared out the window and briefly wondered where his daughters were and why they were not with him. Especially Gracey, she was so much like her mom that it made him ache for her.

He itched to get out of his chair, to be strong and powerful again but for now, he had to capitulate to the demons, to act as though he was the mindless idiot they thought he was but when the time is right he will show them all.

His long, slender fingers stroked the syringe he held on his lap and closed his eyes relishing the thought of the rush from the serum. He knew enough demonology to know how to protect his rooms and his privacy. The sounds of movement behind him brought Sloane out of his reverie and he finished his self-injecting before rolling his chair towards the sounds. 'Ah I see you awaken, how are you feeling?'

'Where am I?' Eyelids fluttered open and pain-filled green eyes focused on his face, 'what have you done?'

'I saved you, my pet.' Sloane grinned maniacally and reached over to stroke the muscular arm. 'How are you feeling?'

'Why do you care?' The voice so weak sounding had a thread of fine steel through it, no matter what pain he inflicted or brainwashing techniques that rebellious streak was still there.

'You are my perfect subject, my son.'

'I am not your son.'

'No? You are my creation that makes you my son.' Sloane replied happily, he so enjoyed these verbal sparring sessions.

'I already have one father and he's more than enough.' A coughing fit stopped anymore arguing.

'Ah where are my thoughts?' Sloane mused as he lifted a glass of water to his prisoner's mouth, 'drink son.'

'I ... am ... not ... your ... son.' The words ground out between long sips, his breathing eased and he slumped back onto the pillows.

'Why exhaust yourself by arguing against the truth?' Sloane cut in.

'Truth? You've got me cuffed to a bed, and you call me your son? Where's the truth in that Mister Sloane?'

'The restraints are for your own good.'

'And the electrodes?'

'I have to stop you from doing anything untoward until you are completely healed.'

'That's bullshit, you want to control me and whatever supposed powers I have.'

'Calm down please you will make yourself ill again.'

'What do you care?'

'I care more than you will ever realise.'

'Why keep me here? Why can't?'

'I have to keep you safe, the ... the others don't know that you are here.' Sloane admitted as he prepared an injection, 'you will understand in time.'

'What ... what the hell ... no please no more of that.'

'I am so sorry, but I need you to be calm,' Sloane said as he rolled back to the bed.

'I will I promise just no ... no more.'

'I'm sorry I can't take that risk.' Sloane pressed the tip of the sharp needle into the crook of the trapped elbow and watched as the serum took effect. 'I am so sorry Sam but it is for the best.'

S—D

Dean slumped exhausted onto the couch against the far wall and closed his eyes, protecting them with his arm. They had started the intervention six hours ago and were still no closer in bringing Sammy back, if anything the subject side of him was gaining in strength.

Throughout it all, he had this nagging suspicion that he was forgetting or missing something important. The scent of leather, gun oil and greased engines invaded his senses without opening his eyes and lifting his arm, Dean grinned, 'Hey Bobby.'

'Dean.'

'How did ya?'

'Still nuthin, I dunno Dean it's almost as if ...'

'The more we try to bring Sam back the strong subject twenty-two becomes?' Dean finished for him, sitting up he scrubbed at his eyes and stared wearily at the other hunter, 'yeah I came to the same conclusion.'

'So where do we go from here?' Bobby glanced over at the younger man who looked as though he bore the brunt of the world's evil on his shoulders, 'one thing I did think of.'

'Yeah?'

'Bring in Pastor Jim, he's one that Sloane hasn't come across or knows, perhaps ...'

'Is it possible that Sloane programmed him against us?' Dean looked over at the impassive face of his younger brother.

'Yeah and if ... maybe Jim could get through where we can't.'

'It's worth a try Bobby coz I'm starting to run out of ideas.' Dean admitted feeling his depression start to deepen.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

Please take this as a blanket thank you for the reviews I have received to date for this story, and accept my apologies for not responding to them. At the moment with not so great health and tiredness issues I am basically running on inspiration and not much else. So this is a longwinded apology to all of my reviewers, I read each and every one of them and I cannot find the right words to show my appreciation except by giving you this latest update. Big huggles for everyone who reads, alerts, and reviews!!!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Sam watched warily as Sloane moved around the room, easily manoeuvring the cumbersome chair without hitting any of the furniture. He felt the rush of the serum flooding through his veins and for the briefest of moments he let it consume him.

'There are a few things I have to tell you Sam.' Sloane said without turning around to face his prisoner, 'firstly I must have your word that you will not attempt to leave this room.'

'Ah bit hard to when I'm trapped here on the bed.'

'That is not something that will be forever it is just until you completely understand your ... role in things.'

'Why? Why keep me?'

'Ah you are so special Sam haven't you realised that yet?'

'I am to my family yes, especially Dean but not to anyone else.'

'Oh my poor boy you do have self-esteem issues don't you.'

'Your point?'

'Yes I digress, I am going to explain a few new developments to you which I hope will bring you to understand why I need you with me.'

'Never, that will never happen.'

'We shall see, secondly there is a great deal of danger for you if you leave this room, let us say that my Master will not tolerate your presence in your current state that it is.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Well alive for one, and not under complete control for another.'

'Sorry to disappoint you.'

'I owe my Master a great deal, including much gratitude for allowing me to live ... eternally.'

'You sure that you wanna live that long? I mean geeze it'll be a bitch on relationships wouldn't it?' Sam tried to channel his inner Dean to hide the growing uneasiness he was feeling.

'Your brother is dead Sam.' Sloane said suddenly and with no forethought to his prisoner's feelings, 'I wanted to wait until you were strong enough to cope with the news.'

'You're a fucking liar.' Sam roared and struggled with more force against his restraints.

'Calm yourself Sam before you hurt yourself.' Sloane moved the chair closer to the bed allowing Sam to see the laptop computer on his lap.

'Get away from me you pervert.' Sam spat out but kept his gaze fixed on the small computer.

'I have proof.' Sloane answered with that seemingly endless patience Sam found so irritating like an itch he can't scratch.'

'Watch.' Sloane lifted the screen and placed it at the right angle for Sam to watch, the vision was grainy and shaky but he could clearly see the room they were in at the time of the explosion. Sloane watched Sam's face with interest as the scene played on the video.

Sam flinched when he saw his brother on the screen and then heard his voice, despite his inner voice telling him not to watch, not to listen he couldn't help himself. His own mind running in time with the video playing in front of him.

_'Sammy, Sam listen to me you have to keep a grip, I need you to stay strong for me.'_

_'Kay.'_

_'Sammy?'_

_'I promise I will try and stay here.' Sam grunted through the intensifying pain, 'hurts so much … make it stop.'_

_'Sam hold on for me dude please hold on for me.' Dean whispered as he watched his brother's eyes flutter and close, 'please Sammy hold on to me.'_

_'De?' Sam whispered turning his head blindly towards Dean's voice, 'De.'_

_'That's my boy.' Dean sighed and looked over to Bobby, 'well what's goin' on?'_

_'Ellen, Caleb and the others are mounting a rather explosive attack of their own, she wants us to wait in here until they're ready.'_

_'Oh okay.' Dean shook his head, something felt so off but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what._

_'How's Sam doin?'_

_'Not so good, this latest vision really took it out of him.'_

_'I don't think he's the only one.'_

_'I'm fine Bobby.'_

_'Yeah right, so then you won't mind Grace workin' her magic on yer then?'_

_'Bobby!'_

_'Nope Dean aint gonna argue with ya on this, we need ya fighting fit. Now, afore you git all het-up we need ya firing on all cylinders Dean so let Grace do her whatever on ya.' Bobby got up and went to stand directly in front of Dean to emphasise his point. 'If yer don' need her help then git up and show me.'_

_'Damn you … fuck Bobby who died and made you Dad?' Dean whined but without malice._

_'Just shut yer trap and let Grace help.' Bobby eased Sam from Dean's embrace and made him as comfortable as he could on the plush furniture._

_Dean stared at Grace with an air of mistrust around him before he gave a curt nod and tried to relax. Grace closed her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, gasping as she absorbed the pain radiating from him._

_'Bobby we got trouble.' Sandy whispered just loud enough for the older man to hear. She pointed to the monitors and then glanced up at him again. _

_'Ah fuck we just can't cut a break can we?' Bobby muttered he scratched at his beard and looked over at the ailing Winchesters; Sam moaned and pulled himself upright just as Bobby's gaze rested on him. Curious to see what the younger hunter was going to do; Bobby moved closer but didn't touch him. _

_Sam stood on shaking legs and moved with jerky strides towards the door, muttering under his breath, 'subject twenty-two must…' repeatedly._

_'Sam?' Bobby touched Sam's arms and inhaled sharply when he saw the boy's eyes, 'ah Sam.' _

_'Subject twenty-two ready.' Sam replied in a monotone voice._

_'Stand down subject twenty-two.' Bobby ordered, 'you are not needed just yet.'_

_Sam nodded but remained standing, his face and eyes blank and held no recognition he waited for his orders, the way they programmed him to respond. _

_Bobby shoved his cap back on his head angrily he so wanted to kill something, 'when are we gonna catch a freaking break?'_

_'Bobby?' Sam blinked and started to collapse when his knees buckled under him, exhaustion and pain overriding any brainwashing they did on him._

_'Good to have you back now stay with us Sam.' Bobby guided him to a chair and then risked a glance over at Dean and Grace. 'Dean? Ah no!'_

_The buildings shook violently, wood, glass, plaster and bricks showered around them, thick plumes of dust filled the air, choking and cloying, it took the oxygen vital for survival and stripped it from the air._

_Another explosion hit the remaining buildings and once again, the sky darkened with debris and dust, no blue skies, no sun, nothing. Just debris and dust._

_As quickly as the assault started it stopped, after a moment of silence the screams started. Muffled and hoarse at times, but also loud and clear, pain-filled and terrified male and female alike._

_The drones moved through the rubble seeking survivors, ready to take back the escapees and civilians without discrimination. Bodies piled up faster than the living survivors received attention. It was as though the entire town's population had come to watch, speculate and with the odd good Samaritan giving a helping hand._

_The wing holding the plush offices of the institute was the last to be bombed and yet seemed to have sustained the worst of the damage. One after another, bodies were pulled out of the damage; so far, none of them had survived. The last frame showed the destroyed control room, two bodies remained partially hidden. The drones pulled the first one free, it was Sam._

The audible gasp from his captive made Sloane smirk, this was going better than he had ever expected.

_The last body to be pulled was that of Dean Winchester, blood smeared on his face and body, a large deep cut bled freely across his stomach, as the camera panned upwards, the vision crackled and started to break up._

The last image was that of Dean's open and unseeing eyes, Sam started to hyperventilate as the shock hit him, his eyes grew glassy and unfocused, as his body shook, and a low keening moan came from deep in his throat. Dean was dead.

After waiting for a few seconds to enjoy the sight of the young man struggling to come to terms with what he had seen before he slipped an oxygen mask over Sam's face and injected him with a light sedative.

'It's alright son, rest and let me look after you.' He said his tone sickenly sweet, but all Sam could hear was the man saying 'your brother is dead,' repeatedly in his mind until the sedative started to work and combined with the effects of the serum helped him slide into oblivion.

'Ah that's it Sam rest, all distractions are gone and now you will be my pet forever.' Sloane giggled and started to stroke Sam's face.

S—D

**Two Weeks Later:**

Sam sat in a chair by the window staring out at the scenery but not really seeing it, his grief absolute, he retreated into his own mind, his own thoughts and shunned everything outside of it.

At first Sloane was worried that he may have pushed his pet too far too soon; but then, he decided to change tactics, to use the untimely 'death' of Dean Winchester in his favour and make his pet into the ultimate soldier.

He hauled himself out of the now redundant wheelchair and lumbered over to the still form sitting by the window. Without a word of warning, Sloane slipped his arm under Sam's chin and pulled it upwards making his neck strain with the effort and then he plunged a needle deep into the throbbing artery. 'Time for you to start training again.'

'Let go of me.' Sam pushed the words through his clenched teeth.

'Fight me Sam, fight me.' Sloane snarled in the younger man's ear, 'show me you've still got it.'

'Let me go.' Sam again pushed the words out but this time they were slurred and less authoritative. 'What ... did ... you ... give ... me?'

'Something to put the fire back in your belly.' Sloane laughed as he shoved Sam forward, 'after all I'm the reason your brother died.'

'Don't! Never say anything ... about him ... again!' Sam cried out, 'you don't get that right.'

'Dean's dead Sam, dead, dead, dead.' Sloane taunted him as he moved away placing a distance of at least six feet between them. With a roar Sam launched himself at his tormentor but only managed to face-plant on the carpet, frustrated and beyond angry he pushed himself up only to be trapped by a heavy foot grinding into his spine.

'Don't you order me boy, your brother is dead get over it.'

'I'll get over you.' Sam ground out, and then he moved with blindingly fast accuracy he coiled his upper body, gripped and twisted the offending foot, Sloane toppled sideways unable to keep his balance and gave Sam a temporary reprieve. 'Never ... say ... that ... or mention his ... name again.' He spat the words out as he battled to control his breathing. 'Just kill me why ... don't you?'

'How could I kill you? You're my son.' Sloane grinned, 'nice move Twenty-two.'

'No!' Sam roared at that hateful designator and lunged at Sloane again intent on doing more than just upending him.

The sharp pricking on his arm startled Sam and he crashed to the floor as the immobilising drug took immediate effect. 'It seems that we have to go back to our original training.' Sloane spat out, his spittle sliding down the side of Sam's face. 'Oh like the new inspirational tool? It immediately immobilises the victim, leaving them aware, able to feel everything but unable to do anything about it.'

'Fu... u.' Sam tried to push the words out but he felt his throat start to freeze on him, panicking slightly he started to lose his breath.

'Calm down Sam, you can still breath and blink I'm not that inhuman.' The look on Sam's face in response to that comment made Sloane laugh aloud, 'hmm bit of an understatement huh?'

Sam watched as a distorted view of Sloane moved towards the door, he watched as his tormentor pressed a button and spoke into an intercom. 'Twenty-two is ready.'

S—D

Sam watched as two men came in, at his angle, they looked like pretzels but his breathing started to become erratic when they lifted him and placed him onto a gurney. His stomach churned at the strangeness, he felt them lift him but he had no movement in his body so they dropped him unceremoniously on the gurney and treated him like an inanimate object.

'I am sorry that it has come to this but believe me it is for the best my son.' Sloane gloated as he bent down close to Sam, so close that the tips of their noses touched, his acrid breath brought tears to Sam's glazed eyes. 'Now I have your undivided attention let's begin.'

Sloane moved around the top of the stretcher where Sam couldn't see him but only hear his voice and whatever he was doing. That alone was more than a little disconcerting and he had to force himself to slow his breathing, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his powers, there had to be a way for him to get out of this alive and maybe, just maybe sane enough to avenge his brother's death.

'Uhuh, stay awake Twenty-two.' Sloane said and slapped Sam's face hard enough to split the skin along his cheekbone.

'Mmmmph.' Sam opened his eyes and stared hatefully up at the man.

'Oh so strong Sam, that is what endeared you to me in the first place.' Sloane ran a fingertip down the side of Sam's face and swirled it in the dribbling blood, 'you're strength, both inner and physical it's addictive like a drug. You know when I first decided to set up the institute I thought that I was doing the world a favour. Getting all of the freaks off the streets and turning them into something useful. And then, my darling one you came along. Yes at first, I was going to indoctrinate you like the others but your stubbornness, your strength it was so refreshing. The attempts at escape breathtaking, your ability to withstand so much pain and to survive torture like you do. You my boy, you are special indeed.'

Sam glared at the man silently plotting the many ways he could eviscerate Sloane, though so caught up in his thoughts he failed to see what his tormentor had in his hands.

S—D

Dean paced with nervous energy; Pastor Jim had arrived a little over an hour ago and was still in with Sam. They made a group decision, against Dean's better judgement, that the cleric should be alone while he talked to Sam.

Chewing his fingernail down to the quick, Dean winced when he felt blood welling along the cracked and fragile nail. 'Damn.'

'Such language Dean Winchester.' Jim Murphy chided him gently.

'Pastor Jim?' Dean blinked unaware that the preacher had joined him, 'uh how long?'

'Only a minute.' Jim smiled gently, 'let's sit.'

'What is it Jim?' Dean paled, even if that was possible considering the whiteness of his pallor already. 'Jim?'

Jim took a breath and looked at Dean and then up at Bobby, 'that is not Sam in there.'

'What?' the two hunters asked in unison.

'That is not Sam, oh it is good, it is a clone in every sense of the word.'

'Then how?' Bobby asked and then turned a worried stare at Dean as the younger man finally lost it. So shocked by the abruptness of the violence that neither Bobby or Jim could move, breath or utter a sound.

In a ball of white rage Dean smashed his fist through the wall without a flinch, but didn't stop at the first blow, he rained blows against the wall, consumed with the fury Dean didn't stop until he gasped breathlessly and slid to the floor. Both of his hands were nothing but a mass of bruised, cut and bleeding flesh, they resembled minced meat more than hands.

'Dear Lord, Dean son ...' Jim breathed as visibly shook himself and was galvanised into action and dropped to his knees in front of Dean, 'oh my poor boy.'

'Dammit you eedjit.' Bobby scrubbed at his tearing eyes and hurried away to find the first aid box.

'Why couldn't I see it?' Dean whispered, 'I'm his brother and I didn't see it.' His anger flaring again, Dean started to pound the back of his head against the remains of the wall. 'Why didn't I see it?'

'Dean, Dean listen to me.' Jim cupped Dean's face in his hands and forced him to be still and to look at him, 'you are exhausted, in pain, and traumatised beyond belief, I don't understand how you are even standing let alone thinking coherently.'

'But...'

'No Dean listen to me!' Jim tightened his grip slightly making sure that he had the younger man's undivided attention before he continued. 'That clone in there ... if I had been here all of the time just like you I wouldn't have picked it. I would believe that it is Sam just like everyone else.'

'Like everyone but I should know different.' Dean snapped determined not to allow the cleric to give him absolution. 'He was switched on my watch and I left him there.'

'No Dean, you did not ... How could you leave him there when you were not aware of what was happening yourself?'

'Now you're confusing me.'

'Think about it Dean, you were unconscious when you were pulled out of the rubble, from what I hear you had to be resuscitated twice before you regained consciousness after the blasts. So explain to me how you are responsible in anyway for Sam being switched?'

'Listen to him Dean coz if anyone's to blame it's me.' Bobby said as he crouched down and helped Dean to his feet, 'let's get you cleaned up.'

'God no Bobby, there's no way that you're responsible.'

'Which means that neither are you.' Bobby pushed his point across, 'none of us are.'

'Hang on...' Dean stared at Bobby for a moment swaying slightly as he fought to remain on his feet and conscious, 'Grace ...'

'What about Grace?'

'She did her hoodoo on Sam ... how come she didn't pick up on it?'

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and tried to work out where he was, he was no longer in the same room as before and then with a sinking feeling he realised where they had moved him too. He was in one of the cells again, he was back at the institute.

'But that's impossible, the institute's gone, blown sky high.' He whispered testing his voice after the immobiliser drug.

'Nothing is impossible dear boy,' Sloane grinned at him from the other side of the plexi-glass barrier. 'This is my private clinic for lack of a better title.'

'Why?'

'Your training ... we have much to get through after such a delay.'

'Screw you.'

'Ah and there it is.' Sloane smirked, 'rest well Twenty-two your training starts at 5am sharp.'

'Nah thanks think I'll pass.' Sam scoffed and attempted to roll over onto his side to face away from Sloane when he realised two things, one he hurt like hell and could feel dampness on his chest and two he was naked from the waist up, the only clothing he wore was a pair of white cotton boxers. 'What did you?'

'You are mine Sam, I own you body and soul.'

'In your dreams you bastard.' Sam yelled as he stared at his chest in horror. 'What the fuck did you do?'

'As I said you are mine now, and I like to mark my property.' Sloane said as he limped away. 'I'll see you in the morning my son.'

Sam continued to stare at his chest and ignored Sloane as he left, with a shaking hand he reached up to touch the burnt skin, his stomach threatening to revolt on him as the realisation hit him. The bastard had branded Sam, a large circle with S and I in the centre surrounded by what appeared to be an image of barbed-wire.

His finger traced the outer circle in numb fascination and then he ran his finger over the various cuts made on his abdomen, just above his naval Sloane had carved the number 22 into his flesh and then cauterised it, permanently sealing it into his flesh.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

Sorry bout my enforced abscence, just suffice it to say that with a new phone connection done ... I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

S—D

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

'Dean!' Sandy skidded to a stop and stared at the three men with a confused look on her face, 'Bobby?'

'This is Pastor Jim, Jim this is Sandy.' Bobby glossed over the introductions, 'what's so important Sandy?'

'We managed to hack into the security footage of the institute just before the explosion.'

'What are we waiting for?' Dean lifted his head wearily and stared at the others with blood-shot and swollen eyes. 'Jim can you stay with ... with Twenty-two?'

'Certainly son but you should have those looked at.' Jim nodded at Dean's hands but didn't press the matter when the younger hunter pushed past and followed Sandy to the computers.

'Don't worry Jim I'll fix em even if I hafta sit on him.' Bobby said with a small smirk, 'or knock him out which ever comes first.' He clapped Jim on the shoulder and then hurried to follow Dean and Sandy down the hall.

Jim went back into the room and stared at the forlorn looking young man sitting against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and long arms wrapped around them.

'Twenty-two?' Jim spoke softly not wanting to startle him any further.

'Subject Twenty-two ready for orders Sir.' The cloned version of Sam went to stand at attention but failed miserably when a wave of dizziness pushed through him and he dropped back to the ground.

'At ease Twenty-two, remain seated.' Jim choked out; his heart went out to this unfortunate being, a creature who had no choices in his short life even as far as having to wear that particular face. 'I need to ask you a few questions.'

S—D

Dean sat passively while Bobby cleaned and bandaged his battered hands, knowing the longer he argued the longer he had to wait to watch the security vision. He spared Bobby another heated glare in the face of the bold-faced bribery.

'Don't go lookin' at me like that, aint gonna do ya any favours and if the wind changes...'

'Yuck it up Bobby.'

'Dean, no one picked the difference in the two Sams,' Bobby chose his words carefully and was very thankful that he just finished covering Dean's fists in thick bandages, he hated to play the 'devil's advocate' at the best of times. 'He even has the same scars, current injuries everything.'

'Pastor Jim saw the difference.' Dean mumbled his anger turning to despair, 'I'm his brother and I didn't see it Bobby, what does that say about me?'

'That you are human Dean.' Bobby placed the last piece of tape on the bandage and then wiped his hands, 'let's watch the footage and see what we can come up with.'

Bobby, Dean, Ellen, Caleb and Sandy gathered around the computer screen and watched intently as the scene played out in front of them.

They watched in silent horror as the explosion rocked the room, rubble falling over all of them burying Sam and Dean especially. The quality of the hacked video was not good at the best of times but they managed to see everything that happened before and after the event.

The switch of the two Sams happened in the blink of an eye, in all of the chaos, no one could have noticed when the drones grabbed Sam and disappeared with him, the other Sam dropped at the exact moment the explosion happened: perfectly executed. They watched as they dug 'Sam' out of the debris and then Dean's unconscious body, a soft gasp sounded from Dean as he saw himself and what he now knows as the clone of Sam. 'We look dead.'

'Dean?' Ellen blinked away her tears and turned her attention to the young man, 'what is it?'

'Sam and me we both looked dead.'

'Yeah?'

'If Sloane has Sammy and he showed him that ... that video ...'

'Sam'll believe that you're dead.' Bobby finished for him as the realisation hit him as well.

'And planting the fake Sam with us, Sloane's made sure that we won't search for Sam.'

'Why?' Sandy asked horrified at what they were saying, 'why would dad do such an elaborate stunt?'

'To keep Sam for himself.' Dean spat the words out, directing his anger at the daughter of his newest nemesis. 'He was fixated with Sam from the get go.'

'He-he never treated any of his other subjects like Sam.' Sandy agreed, 'but I can't see why dad would do this.'

'Hmm let's see, he has tapped into Sam's dormant abilities? He has recognised the inner strength and determination to survive in Sam. He has a sick attraction to my little brother, take your pick.' Dean seethed, 'after all don't forget he tried to get you to seduce me into leaving Sam alone way back when this started.'

'I-I was under the influence of the serum.' Sandy got up and started to back towards the door her fear of Dean growing, 'I had no choice in what I did or didn't do.'

'You could have said no.'

'He was my father, is my father ... I believed in him back then.'

'And now?'

'Now I am serum free and I can see what he really is and is doing. He scares me Dean but honestly not as much as you do right now.' Sandy shot back, a defiant look flashing in her eyes as she stared down Dean Winchester, 'so what do you want to do about it?'

Dean opened his mouth to argue, he needed to argue about something, anything but now wasn't the time or place. 'We need to act on the surprise advantage we have.'

'Sloane thinks that we will fade away into the darkness with the fake Sam while he trains our Sam up to be what? A personal assassin?' Caleb asked looking at Sandy but directed his question at Dean.

'A huge advantage huh?' Bobby stood up and started to pace scratching at his beard as he started to think about it.

'What you thinking Bobby?' Dean got up and went to stare out the window, 'we gotta get to Sammy before Sloane can...'

'So what if we use Twenty-two to lead us to him?' Bobby phrased his question carefully, slowly he made his way over to stand next to Dean, 'let him return to his whatever...'

S—D

Sam screamed, at least Sam thought he screamed he didn't know anymore. The silence was literally deafening, the bright lights – blinding, the heat inescapable. He felt the blisters forming on his skin, the fluid bubbling under the surface before bursting out into a pocket of overheated and stretched skin.

He no longer felt any saliva in his mouth, only tiny little ulcers covering his tongue and lips; his gums receded and bled, as much as his nose dribbled a mix of snot and blood. He felt gross, unable to sweat anymore his core temperature soared all he wanted to do was to lie down, sleep and to never wake up again.

_'Hey dude don't give up on me now.' _

'Dean?'

_'Yeah bro who else would be here with you?'_

'You-you're dead.'

_'Greatly exaggerated there Sammy.'_

'So tired Dean.'

_'I know bro, but not for much longer.'_

'I peed myself.'

_'Dude! Too much information.'_

'Please don't make me laugh.' Dry, hacking coughs doubled Sam over as he tried to expel the dryness that had taken up residence in his chest.

_'Big breathes Sammy you can do it.'_

'I don't ... I want to be with you Dean ... I want to die.'

_'No, no don't say that Sam.'_

'Truth Dean, it's true.'

_'Sloane can't beat you Sam, you're too strong.'_

'He killed you Dean ... I just want to be with you.'

'We will be together soon Sammy, you just gotta hang in there.'

Sam let out a dry forced chuckle and slumped unconsciously against his restraints, his chest barely moved as his breathing slowed and became even more shallow. Tiny light gasps at life.

'Take the subject from the booth.' Sloane's voice boomed over the intercom, 'turn off everything and clean it up.'

From the safety of the booth, Sloane watched as the guards turned off the white noise, the heat lamps and heating before letting themselves in the booth. He chuckled as they gagged the stench must have been something else. He watched with baited breath as they undid the restraints and Sam finished sliding down the wall falling into a motionless lump on the floor. without any thought to their prisoner's condition, the guards dropped Sam onto a gurney and wheeled him into the large washroom next to the cubicle. By the time, Sloane pushed himself over to the next set of viewing screens the guards had Sam stripped of his shorts and had him hung in the frame. His wrists trapped in the cuffs on the cross beam, the height adjusted so that his toes brushed the concrete floor.

With cold disinterest, the guards turned the hoses on and with one in front of him and the other at the back, they hosed Sam down, slewing away the grime, blood and bodily waste with the freezing cold water.

The onslaught brought Sam back to awareness and he silently screamed the freezing liquid sending his abused nerves alight with pain and then shock. Hyperventilating Sam started to go into deep shock when they turned the water off, the extremes too much for him to bear.

'If he dies so do you.' Sloane's voice boomed through the intercom, startling the laughing guards who quickly sobered and undid Sam's restraints.

Minutes later Sam lay on the cot in his cell, dressed only in a pair of baggy cotton pants, the blisters had antiseptic burns cream smeared over them, the ulcers and bleeding gums treated and a Foley Catheter placed, with the collection bag tied to the cot frame, an IV bag dripped precious fluids into Sam's arm as well as antibiotics and pain relief.

Sloane paused in front of the cell and stared down at his pet, at first, he was horrified at what the Master wanted to do to Sam, to test his endurance against extreme conditions but then he thought of what it would bring in the way of information for his own file on Sam.

'So Doctor how is the subject?' Sloane asked as the new staff doctor left Sam's cell. Doctor Sydney Caisson fifty-three years old, divorced three times with no children from any of his marriages but had a child from an affair he paid support for and had never met. He made a deal with a crossroads demon twenty-years ago; he wanted the prestige that goes along with being a top specialist and researcher. His specialisation and research topic, the effects of excessive torture on the human body; it made him invaluable as a researcher for the defence forces and government as well as his private practice. He agreed to work with the demons if they extended his deal; now he worked solely for the Master and allowed to use his penchant for sadism in his research and tests on any live subjects given to him.

'He is indeed strong willed Mister Sloane, and shows superior physical strength.'

'I hear a but coming along.'

'It is his mental strength that is the biggest concern, especially in the long term outlook of his training.'

'Explain that.'

'He shows initial signs of breakdown now, given the short amount of exposure to the pain and stimulus, already he has had hallucinations as you witnessed and a willingness to give up and wanting to die. That may be a problem further down the way, in a tight situation he may give up and not fight.'

'That can be dealt with I have a unit working on the serum to make it more ... selective, for lack of a better word. With the combined use of training and regimes with the serum that will not be an issue.'

'Very good, now the next thing that needs to be looked at is, the subject's psychic abilities a lot of them remain dormant, completely untapped.'

'Yes we are going to have to create a specific training program to ensure his use of them for the good of the Master and no one else.'

'What about this Dean he keeps asking for?'

'Dean was his brother he was killed in the explosion, shame really because he was a brilliant soldier, well trained and disciplined but that is a moot point now, the subject has seen the footage showing his brother's demise.'

'So the subject has no ties to anyone outside the institute?'

'No one worth worrying about.'

'Very good, I will give the Master my report, for now however, the subject is to remain in bed, the catheter and drip can be removed in forty-eight hours use restraints preferably over sedation I want him quite aware for the next round of tests.'

'Thank you Doctor, I will see to it myself.' Sloane smirked, 'although I will have him removed from the cells and placed in a suite. It will keep him calmer and less likely needing sedation.'

'Very good indeed Mister Sloane.' The doctor spared his patient one last glance before he left, 'I will come back in the morning to check on him. Make sure that they do not let the fluid bags run dry, he is needed to be completely re-hydrated before the next round.'

Sloane watched the guards load Sam onto the gurney, placing the soft restraints around his wrists and ankles before transferring the urine bag, and then they rehung the IV before following Sloane to the new suite set up for Sam.

The room itself looked more like a hospital room than anything else, even to the point of having a television suspended above the end of the bed, a curtain railing surrounding the hospital bed and the adjustable trolley table. He supervised the transfer from gurney to bed, and waited for the guards to leave before he approached his pet, his son. 'I am here my darling boy.'

Sam frowned and tried to open his gritty eyes, he could hear a voice in the background but it sounded more like white-noise buzzing in his ears. Finally, he managed to crack open his left eye but winced immediately at the brightness of the room.

Seeing Sam's discomfort and reactions to the brightness of the room, Sloane picked up a remote and immediately dulled the lighting, 'that's better my boy, you can open your eyes now.'

Sam screwed his eyes shut tight for a second and then slowly opened them, blinking furiously until he could focus properly. Confused he stared at the man's hovering face, he wasn't Dean.

'Where's Dean?' He croaked out barely audible.

'Oh my dear one, don't you remember? Dean died in the explosion.' Sloane picked Sam's hand up and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. 'I am so sorry.'

'No, no.' Sam moaned not wanting to believe it but the grainy image came unbidden from his memory and flooded his mind with the vision. 'Dean!'

'Sh dear one you have to remain calm, if you don't then I am going to have to sedate you.'

'No please no more needles.' Sam whimpered and cringed at hearing his own voice, the weakness and submissiveness ... but with Dean dead, what else did he have to hang on to?

'Once you are well again, my son you will be able to avenge your brother's death.' Sloane said hiding his smirk at the reaction, he tried for and received in abundance.

'I will kill you Sloane I promise you that.' Sam hissed.

'Ah but it is not me, who you want to kill Sam I am only a pawn in the game.'

'Bullshit Sloane this is all down to you.'

'No, the one you want is the Master ... I will help you Sam but first you have to behave, to get well and to finish your training.'

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Sam sat staring out of the window, he yearned to be in the fresh air, to feel the warmth of the sun on his face, a breath of wind ruffling his hair. He yearned to feel Sloane's throat under his hands as he squeezed the life from the bastard.

'Sam?' the object of his violent thoughts interrupted his daydreaming, 'it is time to step up the training.'

'Yes Father.' Sam answered in a toneless voice, he kept his eyes down and forced himself to act submissive to bide his time. In his thoughts all he could think of was joining Dean on the other side but first, first he would have his vengeance.

S—D

Subject Twenty-two stared at the man he thought of as his brother, but wasn't. Twenty-two, created in a laboratory and given the DNA of another man, to look, sound and act like the original.

_Who am I?_ The thought repeated constantly in his mind, he couldn't shake it, Dean barely treated him like a human let alone his brother, Bobby was better but not much, Pastor Jim was the only one who really looked at Twenty-two as someone; as a person.

'Dean can I ask you something?' Twenty-two ventured but the answering look said it all and he turned and started to walk away.

'Twenty-two what is it?' Dean called out at the retreating back, with shoulders slumped and the large frame tilted off-centre he looked and acted so much like Sammy it made Dean's chest actually ache.

Twenty-two stopped and turned, he gave Dean a small shake of his head and an even smaller smile, 'doesn't matter.' He whispered, 'not Sam.'

Angrily Dean slammed his almost healed fist into the wall, the pain ricocheted up his arm, but he barely felt it. 'Twenty-two wait please.' He yelled and broke into a jog to catch up with his brother's clone.

'I'm sorry Dean.' Twenty-two said unconsciously pulling the kicked puppy look, Sam had perfected at birth.

'Dammit don't give me that look.' Dean grumbled, 'okay we're gonna have to get a grip on things if we're gonna get Sammy back.'

'S-Sammy.' Twenty-two felt the name roll off his tongue, he so wanted a proper name not just a designation. Dean looked up into the face he knew as well as his own but saw the eyes of a stranger. Twenty-two was starting to develop his own personality; his own sense of self away from Sammy.

'Okay look ah ...' Dean ran his hand through his short-cropped hair and stared down the hallway for a second as he gathered his thoughts, 'Twenty-two is a lame name and doesn't really ... actually I hate the memory it brings back.' Dean stopped himself in shock, he had never disclosed anything about that time without someone forcing the memories out of him, and here with a clone of his brother he just initiated a chick flick moment as well as admitting vulnerability. 'Okay I know you're not Sammy, he's Sloane's prisoner but you're not a number either. Fuck this is ... You're Sam, just Sam and nothing else got that?'

'Yeah I got that.' Sam nodded and gave Dean a soft smile, 'thanks.'

'No probs ... Sam ... so we done?'

'Yeah,' Sam widened his grin, 'Sam, I'm Sam.'

Dean looked up at the big guy standing next to him and realised just how young and innocent he was, 'Sam I don't want you to go anywhere on your own alright. I dunno who we can trust yet and until we get to Sammy ...'

'I-I can do that.'

'I don't want you to go and think that I don't trust you it's just. ...'

'Yeah I know, I'm just ...' but before Sam could say anything more he gasped in pain and held his head it felt like it was going to explode – literally.

'Sam what is it?' Dean asked immediately going into protector mode.

'H-hurts,' Sam whimpered as he crashed to his knees, 'so dizzy, so cold.'

'Sam hey hang in there,' Dean managed to grab Sam's elbows and ease their descent the floor.

Sam's back arched as his breathing came in ragged gasps, his lips started to turn blue as blood started to stream from his ears and nose. 'S-Sorry Dean.' He gurgled and collapsed unconscious to the floor.

'Bobby! Jim get down here.' Dean bellowed as loud as he could while he pulled Sam's head onto his lap and tenderly stroked his cheek. 'Bobby! Jim! Need help here.'

S—D

Sam stood next to Sloane's wheelchair, his wide shoulders pulled back impossibly tight, his head high with chin up. Only on close inspection did anyone see the fine tremor coursing through his muscles and joints.

He wore a uniform now, similar to that of the dress uniform of the US marines. With the deep blue jacket, red trim on the cuffs and short stiff collar, the wide black belt with a gold buckle bearing the logo of the Institute. The trousers a shade paler in blue with a red stripe down the outer side of each leg and shining black leather shoes.

His hair still forcibly cut in the severe buzz cut hidden under the peaked dress cap; for all intents and purposes he looked like a powerful soldier ready for battle.

But once again, if one inspected him closer, one can see the faint blues and purples of his bruises, the slight swelling around his left eye, his right eye seemingly unfocussed, and watery. The long sleeves of the dress blue uniform covered the multitude of injuries and permanent bands of bruised, and grazed flesh on each wrist, the way he limped ever so slightly when he walked once again so well hidden they were no longer visible after the blink of an eye.

The only palpable part of his new visage, the heart-rendering part was the sadness reflected in his good eye and the blank gaze fixed on his handsome face. No laughter, no ego, no emotion at all, his was a face of nothingness. A beautiful empty shell.

'Step forward Subject Twenty-two.' Sloane ordered he was more than ready to present his pet to the Master, to allow the Master a glimpse of the power he had complete control over now.

Stiffly Sam stepped forward and stood at stiffly at attention, his gaze flawed as it was, remained fixed on the wall ahead of him: he barely blinked.

'So this is Subject Twenty-two.' The voice came from behind Sam, but it was not the suddenness of the new arrival speaking that sent shivers down his spine, no it was the fact that he knew that voice, and he knew it well.

'It has been a long time Sam, little Sammy Winchester my have you grown.'

S—D

Sloane watched as his pet still fought every part of his training, he giggled gleefully when in a fit of anger Sam would fight his trainers until knocking them out, standing bloody in the middle of the sparring area, his chest heaving with the effort his gaze glittering with pent up fury.

After the enforced bed rest he upped the training regime, he had proven his endurance in extreme conditions and now Sam had to learn the next aspect of his new life. During the endurance conditioning, Sam suffered damage to his optic nerve and had little if any vision out of his right eye, his muscles atrophied repeatedly until he had a permanent limp, after suffering the severe dehydration and starvation, his thigh muscle in his right leg shrivelled, tightened and twisted to the point where nothing could be done to repair it. He forced him through hours of physical training; gym work, running, sparring, and weaponry for the better part of the day he did not give him any chance to rest at all. But then he forced Sam into the part of the new regime he knew his pet hated with a passion; not allowed to look at his own reflection Sloane forced Sam to wear the dreaded black hood for the rest of his daily training.

A combination of emotional and mind abuse ensued coupled with a program to force his use of his dormant telepathic powers. Every week he had Sam forcibly held down while they cut his hair, keeping it as short as possible, every week they tied him down to a table and forced a cocktail of the serum and other drugs into him through an IV line, giving them days of submission rather than hours like before.

The only time during these so-called training session he was allowed to remove the hood was when they attacked his hair, other than that he was forced to wear it until they decided to allow him to rest in his suite or cell depending on what kind of mood Sloane was in.

S—D

Dean paced the small bedroom like a caged predatory animal, he constantly worried the nape of his neck with his hand or flexed his stiff and aching fingers trying to ease the pain. Though nothing eased his inner pain and guilt, it ate at him like a cancerous growth with a voracious appetite.

'Dean?' Jim placed himself directly in the younger man's path forcing him to stop his aimless pacing and to look up at him.

'Jim? Ah sorry didn't see ya...' Dean muttered once again he swiped the back of his neck with his hand, another unconscious habit he developed during this stress-filled time.

'Subject Twenty-two ... Sam he's awake again.' Jim spoke softly, easily making sure that he wouldn't upset the volatile Winchester.

'What happened?'

'From what we can tell and this isn't much as cloning is like science fiction rather than medicine but all of that aside, I think ... the conflict is the psychic powers Sammy possesses.'

'Not following Jim.'

'They tried to clone every part of Sammy, including the psychic powers given to Sam by a demon. The powers are trying to force through in the mind of Sam's clone but they couldn't duplicate them. It is like the poor boy is suffering electric shocks in his brain continuously, at first it would have been too mild to be noticeable but the more they force Sam to use them, the stronger they get. The more they try to manifest in this unfortunate boy. I fear that they will eventually cause him severe brain damage at best or death, and I am no doctor Dean, I can only tell you what we have discovered with some basic tests and talking to the boy.'

'He's dying?' Dean asked dully, his brain refusing to accept what Pastor Jim was saying it was like he was speaking a different language, 'no matter what I'm losing Sam.'

'No, no we will find a way to get Sammy back and to save this poor unfortunate creature who never asked for this.'

'Neither did Sammy.' Dean said as he looked up into the preacher's eyes, 'Sammy never asked for any of this shit either Pastor Jim.'

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice

Sequel to The Institute if you haven't read that one first, it might be better if you do and catch up before hand.

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Yep more whumpage, lots of booboos and sigh hurt Sam and Dean... as they find a way to reverse the damage caused by the Institute.

**Author's Note 2:** I would also just like to apologise for not answering reviews, I appreciate each and every one, I save them to my own files as well as here on FF. Life is just so hectic for me that I am having trouble just keeping up with updates and figure that they are more important than anything else. So here is a big {{{{{HUGS}}}}}} to all of my reviewers and {{{{HUGS}}}} to those who like to read and lurk, your presence is just as appreciated.

**Author's Note 3:** Sorry for how short it is but I reinjured my left shoulder on the weekend and am in a lot of pain, always have to hurt the one that is stuffed anyway! SIGH Anyway I am a little limited to how long I can type but I wanted to get this update out. Only a couple of chapter left for this one, so it's building up to the big climatic finish.

S—D

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Dean stared at the cloned Sam in shock, 'wh-what did you say?'

'I can ... feel what ... I think I can find Sammy for you.' Sam weakly pulled himself up in the bed and rested against the pillows, 'if I concentrate I can feel him.'

'You sure?'

'Wasn't until ... but yeah.'

'And what about you?' Dean asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

'Doesn't matter about me Dean, I shouldn't even exist.' Sam said with his eyes downcast, he looked and sounded so much like Sammy it broke Dean's heart even more, if that was possible.

'You do matter Sam don't ever say that again.' Dean yelled before tamping down on his own anger and sat heavily on the edge of the bed, 'Sam,' he continued in a calmer, gentler tone, 'can you pick up on Sammy now?'

'Yeah, at the moment it's easy.' Sam admitted begrudgingly unable to look Dean, 'his pain is so strong right now.'

'Sam...'

'I can feel it, something is very wrong Dean,' Sam finally looked up and stared at his clone's brother, 'I can take you to where he is.'

'No Sam ... you're not well enough, just tell me ...'

'I-I can't really Dean, it doesn't work like that.' Sam pushed his hand through his hair from his forehead back in a move so reminiscent of Sammy Dean had to stifle a sob and blink back his tears as he watched the unconscious act.

'Sam this ... could this kill ...'

'Kill me? Yeah but it doesn't matter Dean, nothing matters except finding Sammy and stopping the Institute once and for all.'

'It will matter to me Sam.' Dean said so quietly that the cloned Sam barely heard him. He lifted sorrowful green eyes and stared at the man, who was his big brother in all sense of the word except for blood, for fact for a twisted sense of humour of both the sciences and fates. 'Dean ...'

'Okay so we're gonna do this, we're gonna go and get Sammy and then we'll work it out from there.' Dean patted Sam's leg and stood stiffly, 'get some rest Sam, I'll come back in a little while once we're organised.'

Sam stared at the door for long minutes after Dean had left the room, he felt the original's pain acutely much more than he ever left on to Dean and the others, he tried to assimilate all he had learnt about the Winchesters and their friends but his new-found emotions and feelings for the rag tag group took over and he found wanting to be more like the original Sam. Which meant self-sacrifice just like the original.

S—D

A soft moan slid from Sam's lips as he slowly clawed his way back to awareness, he was once again lying on the soft bed of the bedroom Sloane had provided for him before. The first thing he realised after pushing down on his pain was the fact that the hated black hood was gone. He was lying facedown, without any restraints or the hood but he had little or no strength. After three attempts he managed to roll over onto his back and regretted it immediately; the recollection of the morning's events came back to him in vivid detail.

Interrogation training they called it, strung up by his wrists, with the hood firmly in place they did nothing but torture him, no questions or so-called interrogations used it was just an excuse for them to hurt him and to try and force him into using his powers.

The sound of the door slamming shut registered in Sam's mind but he couldn't muster the strength or the interest to find out who it was. 'Go away.' He mumbled, deciding there and then that he was going to curl up into a ball and sleep never to wake up.

'I've come to check your injuries, Subject Twenty-two.' The more than familiar female voice chilled Sam to the bone and slowly he opened his eyes.

'Grace?' He blinked up at the daughter of his captor and tormentor, 'wha?'

'Sh Sam please,' Grace placed a finger on her lips and rolled her eyes towards a corner of the ceiling, 'camera' she mouthed.

'Leave me alone.' Sam grunted and turned his head away, it was all becoming too much and now Sloane was going to use Grace against him once again. A shiver coursed through him when she ran her fingers down his cheek, 'don't.'

'I'm sorry Sam I really am sorry.' Grace kept one hand placed against his cheek as she sat on the edge of the bed, 'I have a message from Dean,' she whispered, her voice barely audible.

'Dean's dead.' Sam mumbled dully.

'No, no please Dean is alive Sam listen to me please.' Grace reached up and touched Sam's left temple with her free hand she took his larger one and squeezed it tenderly and lifted it to her face. 'Look at me Sam.'

Reluctantly Sam lifted his head and stared at Grace with a cold smile of contempt playing on his cracked and dry lips. 'My brother is dead.' He started but then he felt the power pulsate through her hands, the heat flooding through him and finally, finally he felt warm. 'Grace?'

'Accept the healing please Sam.' She implored him while flicking her eyes upwards towards the corner a brief nod of his head the answer she was looking for, he understood.

'Why Grace?'

'Father needs you to be strong.' She answered her voice loud enough to carry to the surveillance camera and equipment, 'please allow me to heal you.'

'Whatever, not like I've got any choice in the matter.' Sam replied tonelessly.

'Lie down and relax.' Grace encouraged him as she helped Sam to lower his abused body down onto the mattress. 'Just relax that's it.'

'Do it now Grace or let me die.' Sam implored her, 'I don't have the energy anymore.'

'Sam please don't give up, Dean and the others they're working on getting you out of here.'

'No, no got no one now, not even ...' Sam's voice trailed away as he allowed Grace's ministrations to ease the kinks out.

'just listen to me Sam, close your eyes, and listen to my voice.' Grace spoke in an even, soft voice, 'Dean's alive, all of them are including the clone of you, and they are all safe and are now plotting out your escape. Just don't give up on them Sam, they haven't given up on you.'

'What a lovely speech daughter.' Sloane hissed startling both Sam and Grace.

'Dad?' Grace jumped up, the suddenness of severing the link causing pain and confusion for both of the young people on the bed.

'Take her.' Sloane ordered the guards, two pinned Sam down while the other two grabbed Grace and dragged her forcibly from the bed. 'Lock her in level twelve and I will see to her momentarily.' Sloane dismissed his daughter and the guards with a wave of his hands turning his full attention on the young prisoner at his complete mercy pinned to the bed in front of him. 'You disappoint me Sam.'

'Yeah well I try.' Sam forced the words out, his anger at the way Sloane treated Grace spilling over, 'she's your daughter you bastard.'

'Now, now Sam ... calm down before you burst a blood vessel or something.' Sloane remained infuriatingly calm making Sam's temper bubble over, 'my daughter is my ... problem.'

'She has done nothing ...'

'That is to be seen.' Sloane nodded and the guards dragged Sam from the bed and pushed him down until he dropped to his knees, viciously Sloane twisted his fingers in Sam's freshly shawn hair and pulled his head up forcing his head up and backwards. 'You disappoint me Sam.'

'I try.'

'Yes you do try my patience.' Sloane shook his head as he let go of Sam's hair as though it suddenly burnt his hand, 'what am I to do with you subject twenty-two?'

'Let me go?' Sam sneered his anger freeing his walled up emotions and thoughts.

'Where?' Sloane gave Sam a smile of unadulterated condescension, 'I have beaten you, starved you, maimed you ... and yet here you are still plotting to work against me ... I do not understand.'

'Good genes.' Sam smirked feeling freer for the first time in too long.

'Hmm we shall see, strip him.' Sloane ordered as he sank down onto the bed and draped an elegant knee over the other and watched them rip the scant clothing from Sam, he flicked an imaginary piece of fluff from his leg, 'oh slower boys I want to enjoy this.'

'Go to hell.' Sam pushed the words out through his clenched teeth.

'Brave until the end.' Sloane muttered his breath stuttering when he saw Sam standing naked in front of him. Even though, his body still bore the scars of his recent abuse and degradation his prisoner still carried himself with a proud stance.

'Like what you see?' Sam purred, 'coz when I'm done it will be the last thing you see.'

Sloane stood and strutted over to Sam, coming to a stop mere centimetres from the lithe young man, he lifted a well manicured hand and trailed his finger tips over the most recent of the numerous scars on Sam's chest. 'So strong ... '

'get your fucking hands offa me.' Sam tried to pull away from the groping and pinching fingers, unable to stop the blush as he felt the hand move lower, 'don't.'

'Don't you ever order me, Meat because that is all you are ... a piece of Meat.' Sloane snarled and gripped Sam's genitals twisting and squeezing them, he smiled at the pain reflecting on his captive's face.

'Get offa me.' Sam pushed out the words but was unable to hide the shakiness in his voice or hide the fear in his cloudy green eyes.

'You've been a very, very bad subject and now I have to punish you.' Sloane spoke in a childish singsong tone, 'bad boy.'

'Grow up!' Sam hissed his knees buckling when Sloane dug his talon like nails into the sensitive flesh 'Argh.'

Sloane smirked as he crushed his mouth to Sam's in a brutal possession claiming kiss with no passion or emotion in it, just pure brute force. Sam's mind started to shut down, the invasion too much for his already battered psyche to handle. Violent tremors rippled through his muscles and his knees buckled taking them all to the floor, Sam, the guards holding him and his abuser, all landing in a confused heap.

Sam tried to curl into a foetal position a soft mewling coming from deep within him but Sloane refused to allow it, 'get him up now and do not allow that to happen again.' He snarled at the guards his spittle spraying their faces, 'if he falls again I'll cut your legs off. Now, bring him I want everyone to see what happens to subjects who disappoint me.'

'Sir?' The guard closest to Sloane cleared his throat and then ventured to question the latest order. 'There is no one else in the compound.'

'What?' Sloane blinked in shock, 'No one?'

'Sir they are all back at the Institute, you ordered them back to training for the Master, aside from us here and your daughter and her guards the compound is empty.'

'Hmm that is a problem,' Sloane stared at Sam intently and then he smiled and clapped his hands, 'new plan, and Sam my boy this is gonna hurt.'

S—D

Dean parked the impala under a large shady tree and stretched as he got out from the driver's side, Bobby emerged from the back seat and Sam's clone staggered from the front passenger side gripping the door to regain his balance.

'You sure you're okay with this Sam?' Dean looked over the car's roof and stared at the pallor of the clone's face.

'I'm fine, it's Sammy ... I can feel ... the pain ahhh his pain.' Sam dropped to his knees and tried to control his breathing as his stomach roiled, 'he's ... he's giving up.'

'No, no he can't ...' Dean sobbed racing around the car he gripped the clone's shoulders and squeezed them tightly forcing him to stand, 'you and Sammy are not dying, not here and not now.'

'D-Dean ...'

'No, it is not an option.' Dean ground each word out, 'now tune out the pain and concentrate on Sammy.'

'Dean let the boy go.' Bobby laid a calming hand on Dean's shoulder, 'aint helping.'

'Actually it is.' Sam panted and closed his eyes for a moment, 'I can feel Sammy, he's here.' Opening his eyes he took a deep breath and then without another word led Dean and Bobby towards the nearly deserted compound.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to explain my absence over the last week, for those of you who haven't heard by now, I was very lucky enough to have six days holiday in Sydney, NSW, and another state from where I live. Anyway, during my holiday I was able to attend the All Hell Breaks Lose Supernatural Con and over the two days managed to meet once again Jared Padalecki, and for the first time meet Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. All day Saturday, a cocktail party Saturday night, and all day on Sunday. Needless to say, I am still floating on a SPN high but reality set back in when I arrived home on Tuesday and had to go back to University for lectures on Wednesday. Soooo now I think I'm back under control. For those who want to see some pics I have them up on my facebook page under Shelley Shearer

Okkies without further rambling on with the next chapter.

S—D

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Sloane stared at the young man lying on the floor at his feet, thick ropes coiled around the long arms and legs stretching them, the length of the ropes covering the spans of the floor. Joints and muscles stretched and twisted beyond their natural endurance, his naked body shining with a veneer of sweat, pooling in tiny ponds surrounding him. the hated hood once again fixed in place but this time weights were added around the neck fastening preventing him from resting his head on the floor, instead they forced him to keep his head up, straining his neck muscles.

'Sam, Sam, Sam what am I to do with you?' Sloane paced around the prone figure, occasionally nudging with his booted foot, tiny shivers of thrill ran through him as he took in the sinewy muscles and leanness of the younger man. Crouching down he undid the fastening and yanked the hood off without warning. Suddenly light-sensitive eyes bathed in bright harsh lights started to water uncontrollably, harsh gulping breathes for fresh air shuddered through the taunt chest, creating unbelievably sharp and painful cramps.

Sloane sat back on his haunches and licked his lips appreciatively before signalling for one of his personal guards to help him stand, enthralled by the sight in front of him, Sloane momentarily forgot his own physical limitations.

'Fuck ... You!' Sam ground out blinking rapidly trying to rid his eyes of his tears.

'Tighten the ropes.' Sloane ordered angrily, unable to believe the defiance still shining in those green eyes.

'Do ... it!' Sam snarled his upper lip curling as he let his anger drown his pain.

Sloane stood over Sam, his body vibrating in rage at the insolence thrown at him, 'why do you push me?'

'Kill me!' Sam snapped, 'just kill me and do us all a favour.'

'Why would I kill my favourite pet? Subject Twenty-two?' Sloane kicked Sam hard in the ribs, relishing in the sound of cracking echoing through the room, the only other sound was Sam's harsh breathing as he tried desperately to manage the latest agony.

'What's wrong?' Sloane demanded when even Sam's breath sounds quieted, 'what is wrong with you?' he crouched down next to Sam's head and viciously shoved his temple trying to wrangle a response out of his prisoner. Only seconds ago he was openly defying Sloane, now, now he just lay there, with unfocused eyes and a bland look on his face. Had he finally broken him?

S—D

Dean watched the cloned version of Sam carefully, the created counterpart to his brother staggered and had to lean against the wall, beads of sweat ran down the pale cheeks as his limbs shook with the effort of moving. 'Sam?'

'Yeah ... I ah ... I'll be ... fine.' He gasped trying to catch his breath, 'Sam's ...cl-close.'

'You're dying aren't you?' Dean asked palming the clones left cheek, 'Sam?'

'Huh?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on Dean but it was becoming increasingly difficult to, 'D-Dean ... some ... something's ... wrong.' He pushed the words out as his eyes rolled upwards and he slumped bonelessly to the floor.

'I've got him Dean,' Jim said gently laying a hand on Dean's shoulder, 'you go find your brother.'

'Jim...'

'I know son I know, now go ... he'll be fine.'

Dean nodded gratefully and moved off with the others close behind him, leaving Jim to tend to the catatonic clone of Sam Winchester. With each breath coming slower and shallower the clone moved lethargically as consciousness returned for the briefest of moments. 'De?'

'He's gone to find young Sam.' Jim said as he held the struggling young man tight against his chest, 'you're safe here with me.'

'D-Dyin' Pastor Jim.' Sam smiled up at the kindly preacher, 'tried to tell Dean.'

'Just rest son, rest and everything will be alright very soon.'

'Tired Pastor Jim, so tired ...' Sam sighed and shifted a little, 'something's so wrong with Sammy I can feel it, not sure but something Sloane's finally broken him.'

'Oh my Lord.'

'He's ... gone.' Sam whispered as his eyes slid shut and head drooped forward, with a suppressed cry Jim pulled the younger man towards him and cradled him tightly against his chest.

S—D

Dean easily dropped the guard and disarmed him before unlocking the door to Grace's cell, bursting in with the need to get to Sam as quickly as possible Dean came to a skidding stop when he saw the young healer.

'What the?' Dean blinked and ground the heel of his palm over his eyes, 'ah Grace.'

'Help me?' She whispered, 'please Dean?'

'What did that maniac do to you?' Dean worked on undoing the knots of the ropes holding her spreadeagled on the floor of the empty cell, dressed only in a crop bra and pants Grace's body shook violently from the strain.

'T-Two d-d-days.' She gasped out, the cramping flaring along her right arm as Dean cut the ropes away from her torn and bleeding wrist. 'H-he f-f-found ... aahhh.' Her scream slipped out as he released her left hand, 'hur-hurts.'

'I know, I'm so sorry Grace.' Dean finished releasing Grace from the ropes and then chafed her arms and legs trying to get the circulation going again for her.

'He-he f-found me, me an-and S-Sam ...'

'Do you know what he?'

'S-Same as-as m-me.' Grace got out before a coughing fit took her breath away, 'gotta ... g-go b-bathroom.'

'Ah oh umm okay,' Dean sat back on his haunches, 'I think that a certain sister of yours is lurking here somewhere.'

'Th-thanks Dean.' Grace smiled softly and brushed a kiss on his cheek, 'go find Sam.'

'Grace?'

'Go, send Sandy in ... I'll be ... fine.'

Dean stumbled out of the cell and quickly tracked down the others, without drawing breath he directed Sandy towards her sister before leading the others to the main holding area. This was going to end, and it was going to end now.

S—D

_The grounds shook with the force of the blast, the large building collapsed, debris, and shards of glass showered down from the sky. The glass slicing through tender flesh on its descent. Winds howled around the ruins, driving rain splashed on the dirt causing steam to rise from the baked earth._

_Another rupture shook the area and then the chasm opened, spewing molten rocks and scalding lava shot into the air, sizzling with the contact with the rain, out of the fissure stepped a creature menacing and oozing evil from the very pores of the leathery skin._

_'I'm free, where are my soldiers?' the voice felt like razor blades as it skimmed across the bared skin of those surrounding it. 'I want fresh meat, I need fresh meat.'_

Sam screamed, his eyes snapped open, and he screamed. Sloane sat back stunned at the suddenness of the reaction and then belatedly realised what had just happened. 'You had a vision, my pet had his first vision!' Sloane crowed happily, 'see what you can do when you put your mind to it.'

'Nnhhh.' Sam pushed the sound out between clenched teeth, his mind filled with white noise, he had no sensation in his body or thoughts. He felt nothing.

'What is it?' Sloane stood up and stared in horror as a white foam slipped from Sam's lips, and the strangled noises continued to spew from his throat. 'Subject Twenty-two report.' Sloane roared in anger, viciously he lashed out at Sam's vulnerable body, battering it with his feet, canes, fists whatever he could he let fly with. Locked in his own mind, Sam felt nothing, his body jerked under the punishment but was the only visible sign he was still alive.

'Mister Sloane.' One of the guards tried to get through to the boss as more of Sam's blood sprayed the area, 'Mister Sloane remember your own condition.'

Sloane blinked and stared at the man, breathing heavily he shook his head to try and clear it, before he refocused on his captive lying at his feet.

Beneath the cuts, abrasions and bruises, Sam's face, already swelling, cushioned his obviously broken nose, a choking gurgling sound came from his throat as he started to swallow his own blood and bile. Although, his eyes remained open, staring unseeingly, the green pupils glassy and covered with a thin filmy substance. 'Damn it release the meat.'

'Sir?'

'Release him, then get my daughter he's no good to us dead.' Sloane sniffed and kicked Sam's right kidney as he walked away.

'Don't you fucking move!' the order came from the doorway behind him, Sloane turned and stared at the barrel of the gun and then up at the person holding it. The look of pure hatred and controlled anger fixed on him.

'Who?' Sloane started towards the intruder, wiping his bloodied hands as he moved, 'oh wait a minute it's all coming back to me, so Dean back from the dead?'

'Yeah well ... reports of my death were greatly exaggerated.' Dean gave him an elegant Gallic shrug as he advanced towards him.

'If you want your brother alive I suggest that you drop your weapon.' Sloane smirked, 'my guards will kill him before you pull the trigger.'

'Hmm ... nope can't do that.' Dean grinned coldly, his green eyes glittered with menace, 'ya see your guards aren't armed or near Sam anymore.'

'What?' Sloane spun around to stare at the guards now lying unconscious on the floor away from Sam's prone body, Bobby and Caleb standing over them with their guns drawn and cocked ready to fire.

'Time to give up Sloane, for your sake and no one else's.'

'Your brother will be dead before me.' Sloane sneered as he backed towards the doorway behind him. A muffled moan and choking startled Dean, causing his distraction long enough for Sloane to make good his escape.

Dropping his gun Dean ran to his brother's side, his hands ghosting over his body, 'oh God Sammy?'

'Dean is he?'

'He – he's breathing but ... we need Grace here now.'

'Dean?'

'Look at him Bobby, look at him!' Dean cried, 'I – I can't lose him not now.'

'She's on her way Dean.' Bobby knelt down on the other side of Sam and stared in horror at the damage inflicted on the youngest Winchester. 'Fuck me.'

'Sammy?' Dean tenderly brushed the pad of his thumb over Sam's forehead, 'Sammy you with me dude?'

Trapped in the horrors replaying in his mind, Sam thought he heard Dean's voice calling him but it was too far away, he hurt too much and was too tired to move. He tried to hang on for Dean, he really did but it was just too much ... A warmth flooded through him, heating his frozen limbs with a sense of peace, the torture in his mind dulled, faded into shadows, once again he felt the warmth radiating across his chest and then Dean's voice came through the white noise, he was going home.

S—D

Grace slumped backwards just in time for Bobby to catch her, the attempted healing taking all of her remaining strength: both physical and mental strength. 'Grace?' Bobby pressed his fingers against her throat and felt the strong thump of her pulse, 'thank God.'

'Bobby?'

'She's fine, just exhausted.' Bobby reported, 'what about Sammy?' When Dean didn't respond Bobby looked up from Grace's face to see Dean silently weeping, he crouched so his forehead rested on Sam's chest. 'Dean son?'

'He's ... alive.' Dean whispered unable to lift his head to look at Bobby, 'oh God Bobby he's ... he's...'

'Dean?' Bobby carefully laid Grace on the floor and then moved around next to Dean, 'look at me boy.'

'He's so still Bobby, I don't ...' Dean lifted his face and stared at Bobby, tears ran freely down his pale cheeks swirled around his stubble to finally drip from his chin, 'he's so still.'

'He's breathin', he's alive we can git him better Dean ... we can git your brother back.'

'He hasn't moved since ... Grace...' Dean tried to still the sobs but they had developed a life of their own along with his tears, coursing him to cough and almost choke on them.

'Breath Dean, dammit ya idgit we can't have ya gettin' sick now.'

'S-S-Sorry.' Dean hiccuped as he tried to calm down enough to control his emotions.

'De?' Sam continued to stare ahead, unblinking, unfocused eyes fixed on something only he could see. 'Too late.'

'Sammy.'

'Too late ... tried Dean ... tried so hard.'

'Oh God Sammy, don't you do this, don't you go and do this!' Dean yelled and cupped Sam's face in his hands, mindful of the bruises and cuts, 'you come back to me, don't you dare leave me.'

'It's here Dean ... so sorry dude.' Sam continued rambling to the Dean he could see in his mind, the Dean who lay dead in his arms, 'I c-couldn't save ... save you.'

'Save me?' Dean blinked in shock, 'Sam I'm right here.'

'S-So s-s-s-sorry.' Sam rambled on oblivious to the audience he had, 'please wait for me.'

'Dean ...' Caleb came running over not bothering to wipe his bloodied fists, 'guard just told me, Sam had a vision right before Sloane flipped out and did that last number on him.'

'Sammy had a – a vision?' Dean looked back down at his ailing younger brother, 'damn it Sammy come back to me dude, I'm not dead and you aint either.'

Sam took a shuddering breath, his head lolled to the side, his eyes open to slits as he stopped breathing.

S—D

Jim helped the clone up and with the much taller and bigger young man leaning heavily against him they made their way slowly towards the holding area. Sloane hurried around the corner and literally ran into the two of them, he gasped in shock as he faced his original, 'you! You were to report back to me.'

'I ... report ... to ... no ... one.' Sam panted out, 'you ... do ... not ...own ... me.' Straightening Sam launched himself at his former creator and owner, with a powerful king hit he sent Sloane flying backwards into the wall. But before Sam could continue to pummel the man, Jim put his hand on the Sam's arm and shook his head, told him to come on that Dean and Sammy need them. Without another look back the two men hurried away from the unconscious body slumped on the floor.

S—D

'No, no, no.' Dean pulled Sam's limp body into his arms and started to rock sobbing inconsolably, 'no Sammy please ... no.'

'Dean let me.' Grace whispered as she dragged herself back towards the brothers, 'please let me try.'

'He-he's gone Grace.' Dean wept.

'No, no I can feel him ... Sam's still here Dean let me help.' Grace placed her fingertips on Sam's temples and closed her eyes, blocking out everything, especially Dean's overwhelming grief.

Minutes inched by, no one was game to say anything, just content to watch in silence, Jim and Sam's clone arrived and fell in behind Dean, the clone placing a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Grace slid away from Sam, her eyes rolling upwards as she lost her battle to stay aware. Easing Sammy back down to the floor, Dean covered his brother's nakedness with his leather jacket, 'leave us please.' He croaked out, 'just go.'

'Dean he's breathing.' Bobby muttered in his ear, 'he's breathing.'

'I just want to be alone.' Dean mumbled overwrought, and spent with grief Dean paid no attention to what Bobby was trying to tell him, he fussed over covering Sam's body before starting to wipe the blood away as best as he could.

'Sam's back Dean, he's breathing.' Bobby tried again, 'ya idgit yer brother's alive.'

'Sam?' Dean blinked down at his sibling a look of utter confusion marred his handsome features. 'Sammy?'

S—D

A Week Later:

Dean sat in vigil by his brother's side, talking to him, bathing him, tending to each and every wound, refusing to budge for anyone. Carefully he bathed Sam's eyes, hating that film everytime he looked into them, he so desperately wanted to see the clear green questioning eyes of his baby brother even the kicked puppy look would work overtime now. 'Come on Sammy, I know you saw something, something bad but you gotta come back to me, you gotta tell me so we can hunt it down and gank it.'

'De?' the muffled shortened form of his name sounded like music to Dean's ears as he leant a little closer to Sam, wanting to see anything else that may indicate that his brother was coming back to him.

'Sammy? Come on dude please, wake up for me.'

'Mmmnnh ... De?' Sam blinked lethargically and tried to focus on the fuzzy form hovering over him.

'Hey baby bro, wondered when you were gonna make an appearance.'

'Wha?' Sam tried to follow the voice breaking through the white noise in his mind but it was so muffled he couldn't hear anything else.

'No, no Sammy don't you go back under ... wakey, wakey.'

'De?' Sam blinked again and squinted unable to force his eyes to focus, 'wha?'

'You've had us so ... don't you do that to me again bitch!'

'Jer...'

TBC

Author's note: I have decided to shorten chapters so I can get all of my stories updated quicker, well that's the theory anyway, so instead of anything up to 15 pages and beyond I'm aiming for 6 – 10 pages instead. Probably around 6 like this one. If this makes any sense at all! LOL


	19. Chapter 19

**Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice**

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

S—D

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Sam stared unseeingly at the ceiling above him, all he could see in front of him was chaos. Lava and ash filling the air and covering the ground, buildings lay in ruins and the stench of sulphur permeated the atmosphere, choking him. the fissures, eruptions spilling out their foulness onto the earth. Seated on a large stone throne was a demon like no other. Sam wanted to scream, to warn everyone but how can he? He was the only one who could see this, he was the only witness to Armageddon.

'Sammy please dude talk to me.' Dean tried to rouse his catatonic brother, but nothing seemed to draw Sammy back from the vision and it was slowly killing his older brother. Five days had passed since Sam had last spoken, with that only being 'De?' the rest of the time he lay staring at the ceiling, his eyes flickering like they were now, watching a scene unfolding in front of him. 'Damn it Sammy please come back to me.' Dean yelled his frustration finally breaking his tenuous hold and let it spill over, jumping up he let his chair topple behind him and started to pace the room. Roaming the walls like a caged wild animal needing freedom; with an animalistic growl he turned and savagely punched the wall, taking morbid pleasure in the pain shooting up his arm.

'De?' Sammy blinked and turned his head towards the sound of smashing plaster and splitting wood. 'De?'

'Sammy?' Dean hurried back to the bed and sat on the edge, he leant forward and cupped Sam's cheek with his hand, 'talk to me bro.'

'Dean wait for me please,' Sam whispered his voice barely audible, 'don't go without me.'

'Sammy, Sam look at me.' Dean ground the words out, wincing at just how sharp they sounded, 'look ... at ... me!'

Shrinking back at the sharpness of words Sam pulled away and tried to press himself against the wall, his long body shaking with fear. 'Please ... no ... more.'

'Sammy hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell.' Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to calm down. 'Sammy you're scaring me here dude.'

'Dean?' Sammy blinked and tried to follow the sound of his brother's voice through the white noise, 'where?'

'That's it Sammy, just concentrate on my voice.' Dean coached Sam not wanting to get overly excited but at least his brother was showing signs of recovery.

'Dean? M'sorry.' Sammy's face crumpled as tears slowly fell down his cheeks, soaking into the pillow case unhindered. 'Tried ... tried so ... hard.'

Dean moved closer to Sam and ran his fingers over the too short hair of his brother, 'this so doesn't suit you Sammy, I know I ragged you a lot about your hair but damn it Sammy I ...' his voice cracked and Dean stopped himself from saying anything else he visibly shook his shoulders and took a deep breath instead.

'Don't cry De.' Sammy whispered reaching for his brother's hand.

'damn it Sammy.'

'It's all alright, it's all gonna be over soon.' Sam continued as though Dean hadn't spoken at all, 'I saw it Dean, I saw it all. We might even be able to reunite with Mom and Dad when it's all done.'

'Sammy whatcha talkin' bout?' Dean leant forward and once again cupped his brother's face, 'what did you see Sam?'

'He's coming and it's the end of it all,' Sam said with a small sad smile, 'I miss you so much Dean, when he told me you were dead I just wanted him to kill me.'

Dean froze and paled, 'Sammy?' He stared at the many bruises and cuts covering Sam's features and even larger ones covering his bare torso, 'Sammy hey can you tell me something?'

Sam frowned and tried to focus on the spirit of his brother, he hurt, literally and metaphorically, his broken nose made his breathing sound like a wheezing ant, his eyes still felt swollen and watery, the pain shooting through this abdomen worried him though. But if Dean was there waiting for him, like a Reaper then it didn't matter how much it hurt now. 'R-Reaper.' He breathed and squeezed Dean's fingers slightly.

'Reaper? What? No, no I'm not a Reaper, and I'm not here for you ... Sloane tricked you Sammy, he made it look like I was killed but Bobby and Caleb and the others got us, me out in time.'

'I-I saw you die.' Sam wept confused with what was happening, 'I saw ... he – he showed me you died.'

'No, no he made it look like I died on the tape, I promise you Sammy that I am here alive and well not quite kicking but I'm getting there.'

'Why?' Sammy wept, 'why?'

'Why am I alive?' Dean teased slightly but then sobered at the crushed look on Sam's battered face, 'or why did he?'

'Why ... lie ... to ... me?' Sammy gasped out, 'argh hurts.'

'Hang on Sammy I'll get something for yer pain.'

'De – Dean don't ... don't leave me.' Sammy tried to be strong to show Dean that he was worth the effort of coming back to get him, but when he saw Dean get up to leave it became too much, his tears fell faster than before, hot droplets of water diamonds pooling and then flooding from the bruised and puffy green eyes. 'Don't wanna be lonely no more.'

'Ah dammit Sammy you're not alone anymore, I'm here and I'm not gonna go anywhere.' Dean felt as though he was going around in an intricate pattern of circles with his baby brother. One minute he thought that he had gotten through to Sam and he wasn't a spirit or Reaper or whatever Sammy's fevered and abused mind conjures up. 'Tell me about your vision Sammy, what did you see?' Dean decided to tackle the problem from another tack. 'Talk to me Sammy.'

'He – He's coming, I – I fucked up Dean it's all my fault.'

Feeling lousy for seemingly taking advantage of Sam's precarious state of mind, Dean continued to pry, needing to know exactly what is going on in his brother's mind. 'Who? Who did you see Sammy?'

'The ash and lava how can you stand it Dean?' Sam asked cocking his head he turned his film-covered eyes towards Dean's face, the older brother could almost swear that Sammy was looking directly at him, making clear eye contact. 'It's so hot and there's eruptions happening all the time. It's happened Dean, I don't deserve to go to heaven with you, you should go Dean be with Mom and Dad.'

'I can't Sammy, you're stuck with me.' Dean said his voice devoid of emotion, he felt spent and his eyes dry, 'we're together Sammy, we're together.'

'Sloane forced ... the Institute is still producing.' Sam shuddered and his grip on Dean's hand tightened, 'they're still forcing psychics ...'

'I'm so sorry Sammy ... Sloane managed to escape.'

'Never be free, never escape from Sloane.' Sammy intoned, 'he – he forced me ... the hood ... had to wear the hood.'

'Sammy?' Dean sat up and stared at the sudden transformation in his brother's demeanour, the vulnerable and pitiful air of a tortured prisoner gone and was replaced by a look of resignation on his face but also an air of defiance in his bearing.

'No more hood, please no more hood.'

'No more hood Sammy I promise.'

'Hurts ... me,' Sammy struggled to sit up, suddenly his movements became urgent, panicked as he fought to get out of the bed. 'No, no gotta go ... needs help.'

'Who needs help Sammy?'

'Gotta help the others ... they don't know ... they don't realise.'

'Sammy?'

'Gonna turn em ... turn all of em and it's all my fault.' Sam fisted Dean's shirt with his good hand as his panic rose exponentially. 'They're fodder.'

'Fodder for what?'

'Making them fodder for Him.'

'Sammy not making much sense dude.'

'I tried to fight him, to fight Sloane. I'm not his pet ... I'm not!'

'No, you're not his pet, you're no one's pet. You are Sam Winchester.'

'S-Sam Win-Winchester.' Sammy nodded exhausted from his sudden exertion he collapsed back against the pillows, the pallor of his skin in stark contrast to the multitude of colours in the bruises. 'Not .. Sub-Subject twenty-two.'

'Sammy you still with me?' Dean patted Sam's chest gently trying to gauge the pain-stimulus reactions, 'hey you with me?'

'Dean?' Sammy squeezed his eyes shut, tried to shut out the pain and then opened them again, he waited for the blurriness to pass and then tried to focus on the face again, 'you ... you really here?'

'Yeah dude I'm really here.' Dean sighed in relief. 'You with me?'

'Yeah think so ... where ... what?' Sammy frowned his confusion evident, 'I remember ... Sloane had me tied down ... felt like I was being pulled apart literally ... had the hood ... argh bright light hurts ... brought a vision ... member heat and sulphur.' Sammy blinked again and looked up at his brother's concerned face, 'don't remember ...'

'Sloane apparently got spooked and pissed with ya and started to kick the shit outta ya just before we could get to you. Grace did a healing on you there and then again when you stopped breathing.'

'Wha-what happened to Sloane?'

'He bolted while we were ... he ahh got away.'

'He's still out there?' Sammy whimpered, 'he can still get me?'

'Not gonna happen ... not gonna let him get anywhere near ya.'

'Dean? What happened with the explosion? I mean he showed me a tape of you dying, of your body.'

'Not me Sammy, I dunno what he did but it wasn't me. He ah tried to trick me too.'

'How?'

'He planted his 'own Sammy' instead of you.' Dean said using air quotes for emphasis.

'Another me?' Sam looked downcast, 'not damaged goods?'

'Not what? Hey Sammy no, no look at me ... you are not damaged goods do you hear me?'

'M'tired Deanie.' Sam closed his eyes and effectively finished the conversation, Dean sat back and watched his brother sleep he knew that it was a mix of exhaustion and denial so he let his brother rest for now.

'This is not over Sammy, we're gonna keep talking about this.'

S—D

The silhouetted figure hid by the open door, keeping flat against the wall they had easy access to the conversation between the brothers. Keeping an eye out for unwanted company and took in everything said.

Arching an eyebrow at the mention of Sam's vision, interest piqued and fingers itched to get to their cell phone. This report would greatly please Sloane and perhaps help in curbing future punishments for doubting him.

As the conversation wound up the unknown visitor slipped away before anyone came along and before Dean left the room. If he ever intended on leaving the room. The biggest foreseeable problem, getting him away from Sam, Sloane needed his subject back to finish its assignment, but with Dean on guard-dog duty it was going to be difficult. Not impossible just difficult.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Institute Revisited with Extreme Prejudice

**Disclaimer**: I only like playing with the boys, and owe the wonderful Mister Kripke a huge thanks for creating the best show on TV.

S—D

CHAPTER TWENTY

Then:

_Arching an eyebrow at the mention of Sam's vision, interest piqued and fingers itched to get to their cell phone. This report would greatly please Sloane and perhaps help in curbing future punishments for doubting him._

_As the conversation wound up the unknown visitor slipped away before anyone came along and before Dean left the room. If he ever intended on leaving the room. The biggest foreseeable problem, getting him away from Sam, Sloane needed his subject back to finish its assignment, but with Dean on guard-dog duty it was going to be difficult. Not impossible just difficult._

S—D

Now:

Bobby watched as the eavesdropper started to slink away from the bedroom door, he arched his eyebrow in interest, silently, he tailed them waiting until he had enough on them to hang them.

Stealthily he moved close enough to listen to the one sided conversation as his quarry talked to someone, presumably Sloane on the cell. Scowling angrily Bobby moved as the conversation ended, he had to finish this before it started.

S—D

Dean yawned and scrubbed at his sleep-crusted eyes, he so wanted to sleep for a month and not wake up but Sammy needed him, so he would wait, wait for Sammy to be on the mend before he could think of himself and his own needs.

'De?' The sleep-filled voice brought him out of his stupor, 'De?'

'Sammy?' Dean hurried back to his brother's side and perched himself on the edge of the bed, 'how ya doin' little brother?'

'Mmm better I think.' Sam yawned and stretched though he winced slightly at the pulling of his still healing body. 'Where?'

'Somewhere safe.' Dean countered reaching over to feel the heat from Sam's forehead, 'still got yer fever going on there dude.'

'Thanks.' Sam weakly pushed Dean's hand away and gave him a tiny flash of a dimpled smile. 'What we gonna do?'

'You're gonna get better dude that's all you have to worry bout.'

'Dean!'

'Nope, don't Dean me you're staying put end of story.' Dean grinned feeling like it was the first time he had taken a breath since finding out Sam was in fact alive.

'No more Sloane?' Sam blinked up at his brother with a look of pure trust and hope reflecting in his green eyes.

'No for a while anyway, just worry bout yourself okay bud and I'll take care of everything else.'

'You, you need to rest Dean you look like shit.'

'Straight back at ya.' Dean grinned happily and patted Sam's leg, 'so feel like getting some food into you?'

'N-not sure,' Sam said paling a little more, 'never g-got to, to eat m-m-much.'

'How about some nice warm soup for starters and we'll take it from there.'

'Kay.' Sam nodded and let his head fall back onto the pillows, 'De?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'You, you're ... really a-a-alive?'

'Sure am Sammy, it's all me.'

S—D

Dean turned as the door opened and looked up at an unsure looking clone standing in the doorway, his long hands twisting in the thin material of his own shirt.

'Hey Sam come on in.'

'I-I don't want to bother you...' the clone stuttered not sure of why he felt so nervous around the original Sam.

'Nah come on, it's time you two met.' Dean beckoned the clone into the room and glanced between them, his own baby brother on the bed and the replicant standing in the middle of the room. 'Sammy this is Sam, Sam this here is the one and only Sammy.'

The two identical sets of eyes met and held each other's gaze for one tense moment; Dean's own bright stare flickered between the two oh-so-familiar faces. 'Sam? Sammy?'

'Wow this is ...' the cloned Sam started to speak but choked on his own words when he took in the sight of the original lying so deathly pale and still.

'I ah ... Dean?' Sammy said unable to keep his gaze locked with his replicant Sammy turned to face his big brother again, 'Dean?'

'Sam here helped us to find you Sammy, there's some sort of link I guess between the two of you.'

'Link? What kind of link?'

'Not sure but Sam could feel your pain, to the point where we thought that he was gonna die.'

'Hi ahh Sammy.' Sam said timidly stepping towards the bed.

'Hey, ah thanks.' Sammy whispered, 'this is just too freaky.' He added weakly. 'M'tired Dean.'

'Sleep Sammy I'm gonna be right here.' Dean said as he gently brushed Sammy's fringe out of his eyes, 'not gonna go anywhere little brother.'

Sam watched the interaction between the brothers and realised that he would never have that with anyone. He was not a human he was a creation; with the realisation hitting him with cold, stark clarity. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered before turning and running from the room before Dean could stop him.

S—D

Bobby hurried back to their safe house, his anger fuelled by the desire to finish Sloane completely, he had witnessed first hand the act of betrayal and it sickened him to his stomach.

He called the others together and they decided to meet in Sammy's room making it easier on the younger Winchester so he too could be involved in the meeting.

One by one they all filed around Sammy's bed while Dean helped him to sit up against the soft pillows before settling back next to Sammy. With a small sigh, Sammy rested his head against his brother's shoulder and stared up at his friends in turn.

'Thank you for coming for me.' He said finally, 'I dunno what ...'

'Nuff said boy.' Bobby broke in gruffly, 'so we gonna finish this once and for all?'

'What is it Bobby? You've been like a jumping bean since ya got back.' Caleb quipped turning his attention to the older hunter.

'We got a mole.' Bobby said succinctly and waited for the obvious reactions but was met with complete silence instead.

'Who Bobby?' Sam asked finally breaking the tense quiet.

'Sandy.' Bobby said sadly looking over at the white-faced Grace, 'sorry Grace but I guess her addiction to the serum was stronger than anyone realised. I found her listening at Sammy and Dean's door and then she hurried off calling her daddy on her cell. She told him exactly where we are and who's here.'

'Fuck.' Dean snapped and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. 'So what now? Sammy's not well enough to be shifted?'

'All ready got it in the works, kind of set Sandy up.' Bobby admitted ruefully scratching his beard, 'told her that we're leaving in two hours taking Sammy to a hospital close by.'

'So we set up a little welcome committee?' Caleb asked his eyes gleaming with the potential of a fight.

'Yep, thought if we get Sam here to act as a decoy ... that is if ya want to of course.'

'Count me in.' Sam nodded thankful to have something important to concentrate on rather than the jealousy he felt creepy in when he saw Sammy with Dean, it was too much for him.

'You sure dude?' Dean asked looking up at the clone, 'it's gonna be more dangerous for you than anyone else.'

'You don't have to ask Dean, it's what I want.' He replied quietly suddenly unable to meet the gaze of his original.

'Jim if you can stay here with Grace and Sammy, Dean, me, Josh and Caleb will do the little welcome party.'

'Of course Robert,' Jim nodded, 'please be careful.'

'Grace?' Bobby glanced at the young healer, 'this is yer daddy and sister ... we'll understand if ya wanna leave.'

'I'm where I belong.' Grace said moving to sit next to Sammy on the edge of his bed; she took in large hand in her smaller one and squeezed gently. 'Here with Sam, they're not my family anymore.'

'Well we best get a move on, I'd say that Sandy has already met with Sloane.' Bobby said looking down at Sammy, 'it's gonna be over soon Sammy, I promise.'

'Bobby...' Sammy tried but his throat froze with pent up emotions, 'just be careful.' He finally managed to get out, 'an' take care of him for me, both him and Sam.'

'I will kiddo, you get some rest.' Bobby patted Sam's knee before turning and striding out the door without looking back.

Sam looked down at the brothers and Grace before he followed Bobby without uttering another sound, closely followed by Josh and Caleb.

'Grace do you want to come with me and help me lock up?' Jim asked the young woman giving Sam and Dean time alone.

'You okay with this Sammy?' Dean asked when the others left closing the door behind them.

'No but ... I know that this has to end Dean, I just wish that I could be there with you.' Sammy said sniffing back his tears, 'just ... come back to me Dean please don't let my vision come true.'

'Not gonna happen baby bro and ya know what we're gonna do when this is all over?'

'What?'

'We head down to Florida nothing but sun, fun and lots of girls.'

'Dean!'

'Or we could go to Vegas and give your little Haley Joe powers a go.'

'Dean!'

'Or the Grand Canyon, but not so many girls there...'

'Dean!'

'Or we could get over to Amsterdam? Whatcha think Sammy huh?' Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively, 'your choice Sammy.'

'Thanks I think.' Sammy smiled and rested against the pillows, 'now go so you can get back so we can go to Pastor Jim's?'

'Ahh man! A church yard?' Dean whinged and then grinned at his brother, 'guess we could always corrupt the choir.'

'Dean!'

S—D

Sloane sat in the front passenger seat of the black van with an air of anticipation around him; he was getting his pet back and this time for good. Sandy sat behind the wheel with a pensive look on her face. Glaring at her he hit her arm hard and then twisted her wrist, 'don't you dare girl you chose your sides just like that sister of yours.'

'Ow dad! You're hurting me.' Sandy squealed and tried to wriggle away from him, 'I'm not gonna change sides, just want this over and done with.'

'That's good to hear, because as far as I'm concerned your sister is already dead, do you hear me?' Sloane snarled, 'she betrayed us for the last time.'

'What are you going to do with the clones dad? And the rest of the soldiers?'

'The unfinished clones are going to be destroyed along with the remains of the institute, the rest have already been shipped out to their appointed positions, and the only clone not accounted for is that traitor who went with the Winchesters.'

'Dad look they're shifting Sam.' Sandy sat up and watched with interest as Dean carried his unconscious brother out to the impala gently placing him on the back seat, 'looks like they're getting ready to roll.'

'Time to get him back.'

'Yes Sir.' Sandy started the van and watched as the rest of the hunters piled into the other vehicles, the last two to come out were Sandy and Jim.

'Let's get to the intersection point.' Sloane instructed slapping her arm, 'hurry girl.'

S—D

Jim and Grace watched the black van disappear into the late afternoon shadows before getting out of their car, waving off the others they hurried back inside to the waiting Sam.

'How are you son?' Jim asked as they locked the door behind them, effectively locking them all in one room together.

'I'm fine Jim.' Sam croaked out the words and sounded less convincing with each syllable.

'I'm sure you are.' Jim smiled and took a seat on the chair next to the bed, 'did you get some rest?'

'Dean's going to be okay isn't he?' Sam asked, 'I – I can't ... my vision ...'

'Hush Sam, Dean is going to be fine he has Bobby, Josh and Cal looking after him.'

'Yeah I guess.' Sam laid back against the pillows as the pain in his abdomen spiked again.

'Sam I can feel ... will you?' Grace moved towards the bed suddenly feeling very shy.

'G-Grace?' Sam cried out her name as the intensity of the pain took his breath away.

Forgetting her initial shyness Grace hurried towards the bed, dropping to her knees she reached over and placed both of her hands on Sam's stomach.

'This is miraculous ... I will never get used to seeing this.' Jim breathed in awe as he watched the young healer ease Sam's pain.

S—D

Dean turned to look down at Sam's clone who still lay prone on the backseat of the impala, 'how you doing kiddo?'

'I am alright, thank you Dean.' Sam responded suddenly feeling very awkward under the intense and piercing green gaze.

'Sam?'

'Honestly I'm fine Dean.'

'You don't have to go through this ... I ...'

'Yeah I do Dean I have to do this for Sammy.'

'We're here boys.' Bobby said but avoided looking at Sam in the rear view mirror, it still chilled him down to the bone to look at the clone, knowing that the real Sam Winchester's still alive, too freaking freaky for Bobby Singer.

Smoothly he pulled the large car off onto the shoulder of the road; coming to a stop, Dean jumped out and positioned himself just inside the rear passenger door making it look as though something was wrong with Sam.

Josh and Caleb both well hidden watched everything from a distance, just far enough without getting noticed.

Only a minute later the black van pulled up directly behind the impala, simultaneously another one pulled up in front effectively blocking it in.

Dean glanced down at Sam and winked as he pulled his glock out and released the safety, Sam grinned back and produced his own handgun while Bobby had his favourite rifle resting on his knee, another gun hidden in the middle of his back.

The main thing was timing for them now, they had to make sure that they were able to keep the attack contained; they had to take Sloane out as quickly as possible before the man's demonic friend finds out what was happening.

Dean sensed the presence behind him before he heard or saw anything, tensing slightly he felt the adrenaline rush through him, flushing an energy through him vibrating over his skin.

'No more Dean, you have stopped me once too often I want my pet back.'

The smile faded from Dean's face; slowly he put his glock away and moved his position slightly in classic fight stance. Shooting was too good for someone like Sloane who openly consorted with demons, who systematically destroyed psychics and young people like Sam, and who would drug and use his own children to get what he wanted.

With a low growl, Dean made his move, with blinding fast accuracy and speed he turned and connected Sloane's face with his left and at the same time bringing his right up with a vicious uppercut.

'You don't get to talk about my brother like that.' Dean hissed dropping his knee on the older man's chest, he took great satisfaction in hearing the snap, ya know what Sloane I should do what you did to Sammy.' Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black hood of some sort of material, the same hood that Dean had pulled off Sammy. 'This is something rather special isn't it Sloane.' He taunted his prey, reaching down he forced the hood over the terrified man's face and fastened it around the neck.

Sandy watched in horror as Dean attacked her father, when she saw the hood go over his head she cried out and went to drive away to save herself. 'Sorry little lady but you aint goin' nowhere.' Bobby smiled coldly standing at the driver's side window of the van his rifle aimed directly at her head.

'Bobby I ...' Sandy tried to think of an excuse for her actions but failed miserably, 'I'm sorry.'

'Save it for someone who cares now git outta there nice and easy Sandy and don't do nothin' stupid I just want a reason ...'

S—D

Caleb let Josh finish up with the guards while he ran over to Dean pulling him off the now dead Sloane. 'Dean, Dean man stop it.'

Sandy pushed the door hard into Bobby sending him off balance, determined she pulled out a small gun and aimed it at Dean's chest. Sam climbed out of the car and went over to Dean, to check on the person he still considered a brother when he saw Sandy pull out her gun, horrified he watched Bobby try to regain his footing, Caleb holding Dean trying to get through the blood-lust filling his mind and then he looked back at Sandy.

'No!' He yelled and turned to run towards the young woman determined to protect Dean to the last minute. 'Forgive me Dean.' he whispered as the bullet tore through his chest, he felt no pain as he dropped to his knees and the shock registering on his face before he toppled forward.

'Sam no.' Dean cried out twisting around he saw the bullet hit Sam's chest, pulling out of Caleb's grip he ran over to the clone and grabbed him just before he hit the ground, 'Sam?'

'D-Dean?' Sam coughed harshly blood spraying from his lips 's-sorry.'

'Hey, hey nothing to be sorry for Sam.'

'T-tell Sammy I ... I ...' Another cough ripped through him and with a small huff of breath closed his eyes, his body going limp in Dean's arms.

'Sam? Sam!' Dean cried out distraught he hugged the body close to his chest, harsh sobs wracking his body as he mourned the death of such an innocent. Of someone who did nothing but existed abnormally.

Sandy dropped to the ground a bullet hole in the centre of her forehead still had smoke trailing away from the impact zone. Josh stood in the same position for a few minutes his smoking gun still in hand and pointing in the direction of where Sandy had been standing.

Bobby stood slowly, stared down at the lifeless body of Sandy and then went over to where Dean was still cradling Sam against him. 'Time to go son.'

'Can't leave him Bobby.'

'Cal and Josh will take care of him give him a hunter's send off.'

'No, no I'm gonna do it.' Dean shook his head and tightened his grip on the body, carefully he stood up and lifted the clone with him, placing him with care on the backseat, 'I'm gonna do it, you guys get rid of them.' Dean muttered as he slid in behind Sam, lifting the clone's head onto his lap he waited silently for Bobby.

S—D

'Sam's dead.' Sammy whispered pushing away from Grace's healing hands, 'I – I could ... feel it.'

'Ah the poor boy.' Jim said as he quickly muttered up a prayer for the unfortunate being.

'It should've been me.' Sammy continued without hearing Jim's words or the quiet comforts from Grace, carefully he rolled over onto his side facing away from the others and let his own tears fall. Mourning someone, he barely knew but knew everything about him.

The rumbling sound of the impala brought the three out of their own thoughts; Sammy managed to roll back and to sit up while Jim went to meet Bobby and Dean.

S—D

'Is he alright?' Jim asked Bobby as they watched Dean continue to sit in the back of the car cradling the body to his chest.

'Far from it Preacher, but I don't know ... I've never, he had a closer relationship with the clone in the end than anyone.'

'And yet his brother is still alive and waiting for him.' Jim said thoughtfully, 'Bobby ... Sam felt his clone die.'

'He what?' Bobby turned and gave his old friend his complete attention.

'He was in extreme pain, his back arched and I thought, I thought that we were going to lose him ... Grace did a healing which helped, it was then when he said that he felt the other die.'

'Ah no.'

'I'm worried if Dean ... if Dean allows his grief to consume him then he may reject our Sammy.'

'Damn never thought of that.'

Jim ran his fingers through his greying hair and stepped over to the car, 'Dean son...'

'He's dead Jim, Sam's dead.' Dean mumbled his voice muffled under the body's shoulder.

'But Sammy isn't, your brother needs you Dean.'

'No Sam ... he needs me he's all alone.'

'Dean ... your brother Sammy is lying in a bed in there, he's not doing so good and needs his brother.'

Two red-rimmed, tear-filled eyes peered up at the Preacher, an unreadable glint in them, 'what about Sam? He has no one to mourn him?'

'We all mourn him Dean, what ... what Sloane did was unforgivable.'

'Sam didn't ask for any of this, none of it.'

'Dean go to your brother, Bobby and I will look after Sam for you, we'll fetch you when it's time.' Jim said gently prying the limp form from Dean's grip.

Without the weight of Sam's body against him, Dean suddenly felt very alone and very empty inside. 'Sammy?'

'Sammy is inside ... he's not doing too good at all Dean he needs his big brother.' Bobby said as he took the body from Jim, 'go on ya idgit.'

S—D

'Help me up Grace.' Sam asked and pushed his blankets off, 'I have to...'

'Where you think you're goin' Sammy?' Dean stood leaning against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest, 'you're on bed rest dude.'

'Dean?' Sam cried out, tears falling unheeded down his cheeks, 'you, you're back?'

'Yep I'm here dude.' Dean crossed the floor quickly and wrapped his arms around his little brother, hugging him tightly. 'Never gonna get rid of me.'

'Dean...'

'I'm so sorry Sammy, I'm so sorry.'

'What for?'

'I couldn't ... I couldn't find you before that bastard did all of those things ... and then Sam ... I couldn't stop ... he's dead Sammy.'

'I – I know ...'

'Wha? How?'

'I ah felt his death, the gunshot everything.'

'Ah damn it Sammy.'

'Just please Dean, tell me ... tell me that Sloane is?'

'Yeah he is and Sandy, she was the one who shot Sam, Josh took her out.' Dean said glancing over at the pale-faced young woman sitting near the window, 'sorry Grace.'

'She really did kill Sam?' Grace whispered.

'Yeah sorry Grace she did, she completely turned back ...'

'And dad is dead?'

'Yeah he is, Josh and Caleb are taking care of them, no more Sloane and no more institute.'

'It's over?'

'Yeah Grace it's all over.' Dean sighed wearily.

'No more institute?' Grace looked at the two brothers a look of hope shining in her dry eyes, 'free? Finally free?'

S—D

Two Months Later:

Dean glanced over at his brother once more before returning his attention back to the road ahead of them. They had finally left the safety and comfort of Bobby's house, said their goodbyes to Bobby and Caleb, and left to rejoin the hunt, after so long away both brothers were itching just to get in the car and go.

Joshua had left for a hunt two days earlier, promising to drop in on Pastor Jim and Grace afterwards.

Two months of recuperation under the watchful eye of Bobby and the ever-present-mother-hen known as Dean Sam was ready to climb the walls. His wounds healed slowly but surely and thankfully, his scarring was minimal. Though the scars on his heart and soul remained. He couldn't forget what they forced on him and what they had forced Dean to do to him.

That was something that he couldn't talk to either Bobby or Dean about, hell he could barely think of it himself, instead Sam filed it all away in a small locked hex box in the dark recesses of his mind. Only sliding out when he was deep asleep and nightmares attacked him unawares.

'Hey Sammy time to wake up.' Dean patted Sam's arm gently, and then when that didn't work he reached over and shook him a little. With a sleepy yawn and a series of micro-fast blinks Sam turned and gave his older brother a baleful glare, 'what?'

'What? Sammy you've been asleep since we left Bobby's.'

'And?'

'Well I dunno bout you but I'm ready to pull over for the night.'

'Where are we?' Sam blinked again and ran his fingers through his newly grown out hair, although it was not as long as it used to be, it certainly looked better than when they forcibly shaved his hair off at the institute, trying to make him lose his identity.

'Something called ahh oh yeah Herbertsville, sleepy little hamlet where everyone knows everyone, just where we need to hole up for the night.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'I ah...'

'what is it Sammy?'

'Just wanted to say thanks.' Sam said his cheeks blushing pink as he suddenly found the new hole in his jeans interesting.

'For?'

'For not giving up on me, even when Sloane tried to pass Sam off ... just thanks.'

'No need to thank me Sammy ... I should have done a lot more.'

'What? No Dean, you never gave up on me!'

'Yeah whatever.' Dean slowed down to the speed limit as they drove into the small town centre. The funeral pyre for Sam the clone came unbidden into his thoughts, they gave him a hunter's send off, Pastor Jim said the prayers, Grace, Bobby, Josh and Caleb all gave their respects and Sammy managed to stand next to his brother to say goodbye to a person who was created from his DNA.

'Earth to Dean.' Sam's worried voice cut into Dean's memories.

'Huh?'

'You alright Dean?'

'Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired ya know.'

'Yeah I know.'

They pulled into the driveway of the Ezy-Sleep Motel and Dean wearily made his way into the office. The sunset just breaking over the horizon casting everything and everyone in a soft golden red hue. Sam sighed and absently ran his hand over his chest, the deep hollowly ache was still there, and the phantom pains lurked close to the surface but he was alive, free and at his brother's side. It was all he could ask for.

'What's that smile for?' Dean asked sliding back in behind the steering wheel.

'Nothing, just ... I'm home Dean.' Sam said his dimpled smile growing, 'I'm home.'

END


End file.
